


Touched by Death

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore is on Probation, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Curse Breaker Marcus Flint, Headboy Marcus Flint, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Heir of Slytherin, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Marcus Flint is 17 in Goblet of Fire, Marcus and Harry are 3 years apart, Parseltongue, Protective Marcus Flint, Protective Sirius Black, Ron Weasley Bashing, Runes, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry has been blamed for being the Heir of Slytherin, and it seems like everyone in the school is against him. All he wants is to not be Harry Potter and have a normal life for once. A wish that is impossible when you are known as the Boy-Who-Lived.This will be very different from my "Serpent Lies in Crimson." Will be slash, though I won't reveal the pairing just yet....I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or movies. As I could never match the genius that is J.K. Rowling.Enjoy





	1. An Heir?

Touched By Death – Chapter 1

Harry Potter honestly didn’t know what to think, first was that the Chamber of Secrets was opened. A chamber that nobody knew the location to. And from what they were told in class, it was a secret chamber created by the founder Salazar Slytherin. And apparently there was something that was attacking all the muggleborns in the school. And from what was said from Albus Dumbledore, Mrs. Norris was only petrified. It was that fact that confused the Gryffindor, if this monster was supposed to kill muggleborns, why was a cat attacked?

Harry’s friends didn’t have an answer about what happened, though they didn’t talk much about what they had seen. Unless you counted Ron’s mumbling that it had to be a Slytherin. Harry didn’t respond to the mumbling but silently agreed. As it did say the Heir of Slytherin, so it had to be someone in the house of Slytherin.

They didn’t talk about possible Slytherins for the Heir till a few days later after the events had settled in. The three second-year Gryffindors didn’t know many Slytherins except for a select few. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Patsy. Harry had known a few more because of being on the Quidditch team. But that hadn’t helped much. The only older Slytherin that came to mind was last month when Malfoy announced as the new seeker. Oliver Wood had called someone Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain Harry had assumed. He didn’t seem too bad, he had at least been civil unlike a certain Slytherin he knew. It had almost seemed Flint was less hostile than the Gryffindor captain. The 12-year-old doubted that his two friends would share his opinion.

But Harry doubted that any Slytherin would willingly share any information with him, he was a Gryffindor after all, not to forget the Boy-Who-Lived. A title that the 12-year-old hated, after all it was the reason his parents were dead. So naturally Harry’s two friends had concluded that Draco Malfoy had to be the heir. Harry didn’t really include his input, but who else could it be? As Ron had said, Malfoy had said, ‘ _you’ll be next mudbloods.’_

And it was then that Hermione had brought up the idea that they could brew the Polyjuice Potion, a potion that let you shape your physical features to look like another. It was an intriguing plan, but Harry felt like they were going to get caught. After all, brewing the Polyjuice Potion was an advanced potion, certainly not something you learn to brew in your first or second year. And the fact that the book was located in the restricted section, what professor would be dumb enough to let a second year in that section? That was when Harry almost had to bite his tongue, his thoughts answered his question. Who else? Lockhart…

It seemed that Hermione had the same thinking, besides her infatuation with the fraud professor. Most of the girls in the school if not all had a crush on that fraud. Therefore, she had a note clutched in her hand with the professor’s signature, of course that man didn’t bother looking what book Hermione requested to check out.

And that lead them to what was happening now, the potion was already half finished and at the Dueling club. Though there wasn’t any information who was leading the club, though Hermione was determined it had to Professor Flitwick, a Master of Charms and Duelist. It was they discovered that Lockhart was leading the club that Harry almost wanted to run out the doors. He had already dealt with how much magic that man knew, seeing that he didn’t know a single healing spell and wound up with no bones. Sadly, Hermione didn’t see it that way and forced both him and Ron to stay.

It was after the Dueling Club ended, that Harry realized that he should have ran for the doors despite Hermione’s protests. The reason for that was, he had spoken Parseltongue to the snake that Malfoy had summoned to prevent it from attacking Justin. The staring and looks of horror had been the final straw for the small Gryffindor, he had practically bolted off the stage and out of the doors. Nobody bothered to stop the Potter heir as he headed straight for the Gryffindor common room, in his mind the only place of solace. But he knew the first thing that people would think, he was the Heir of Slytherin. The Gryffindor wasn’t daft, he knew there be a reason why Slytherin’s symbol was a snake.

Ron and Hermione didn’t spare as second, they raced out the same doors that Harry fled through. They knew they needed to talk to him, the two friends had seen the frightened look at the raven headed boy.

“Harry,” Hermione gasped as she saw the 12-year-old almost curled into himself on the red chair by the fire.

“They think I’m the Heir, don’t they,” he mumbled quietly.

Hermione nodded as Ron looked at Harry grimly. “How are you a Parselmouth, Harry?”

That actually got Harry to look at them in confusion, “a what?”

“Parselmouth?” Ron repeated as he looked at his best mate.

“That you can speak to snakes,” Hermione explained gently.

Harry fiddled with his uniform, “I don’t know… I found out before I was eleven when I accidently let a python loose in a zoo. I honestly thought it was just my imagination, the relatives weren’t very happy.”

Hermione’s expression looked stricken.

“I know that Slytherin’s symbol is a snake, I’m guessing people will think I want everyone dead…” Harry muttered.

Hermione looked surprised that he clued that in, “we know you aren’t the heir, Harry. Anyone who knows you, knows that. But yes, people will start to think you’re the heir of Slytherin, seeing as Salazar lived thousands of years ago.”

“It’s going to be like first year all over again, won’t it?” Harry looked back up at his friends.

Ron nodded but didn’t say anything, what could he say? Hermione looked to be in the same dilemma. What could his friends say, the school was going to be under the impression that he wanted the school’s muggleborns dead.

Harry finally uncurled his body and muttered a good night as he went into the second-year boy’s dorms.

* * *

 

It was when Harry wake up that he noticed the silence in the dormitory. All the boys were awake, even Ron, but Neville, Dean, and Seamus refused to look at him and quickly left the dorm.

Harry left out a sigh, “even they don’t want to be near me.”

Ron looked at Harry in shock, “then they don’t know you.”

Harry briefly smiled at Ron in gratitude, “thanks Ron. I don’t know what I do without you and Hermione.”

“Let’s go get Hermione and head to breakfast, I’m starving.”

Harry let out a laugh, “least we know one thing that doesn’t change.”

Ron looked confused.

“Your stomach, Ron,” Harry grinned before Ron chuckled.

Hermione wound up meeting both boys at the exit to the Gryffindor Common Room. Though she easily noticed at nobody would look or meet Harry in the eye. She had to roll her eyes, _‘did they really think a 12-year-old could be responsible for that stupid chamber?’_ Obviously if their reactions were nothing to go by… That was when she proceeded to drag both boys down to the Great Hall and was met with whispers and nervous glances.

“I’m never going to get a break, am I?” Harry whispered to Hermione.

“I’m sorry Harry, I wish there was something we could do?” the young girl replied.

Suddenly Harry felt like something was watching him, before he scoffed, who wouldn’t be watching him. He glanced behind him towards the Slytherin table but couldn’t find why he felt like this intense stare was narrowed at him. Ignoring the looks, did Harry try to eat his breakfast. Yet the queasiness never left him as he glanced at his two friends before darting out of the Great Hall.

Harry needed a moment to himself as he hid behind a tapestry and let out a deep breath. He felt a little shaky and it was like a moment of déjà vu of the loss of one-hundred fifty points. The whole school had been against him because they had left Slytherin be so far in the lead for the House Cup. The Gryffindor felt miserable, he knew that he was to blame about the points. But this felt like it was totally out of his control, he just wanted to have a normal life. Course nothing could be normal for him… First was having relatives that hate magic, a dark wizard wanted to kill him, and it felt like people were turning on him at every turn. Everyone except for Ron and Hermione, and yet he was terrified that they would leave him too. Why did this have to happen to him…

Harry’s inner turmoil had made him loose track of time before he realized that Hermione and Ron had to be worried where he had gone off to. He knew that his first class was Transfiguration and decided to head there, seeing it was on the first floor. When he walked inside the classroom, Harry was automatically met with glares from Gryffindors and Ravenclaws both. The only caring glance was from Hermione and Ron, who had sat near the back. Both were fully aware of his intention to avoid attention. But what made Harry want to sink deeper in his seat was the wary look from Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindor’s heart sank, his own Head of House didn’t even believe that he wasn’t the Heir of Slytherin.

Harry knew from Hermione’s look that she seen the look McGonagall had given and her expression was sad. It was one thing to have your own peers turn against you, but to have your teachers do the same was heartbreaking.

The young Potter heir didn’t bother paying attention, it wasn’t like McGonagall would draw attention to him. If Harry had to give a word to the look he got from Head of Gryffindor, it had to be distrustful, wary, or disappointed. He knew automatically that his professor was just like the rest of the students, they thought him as guilty.

After class did Hermione track Harry down before he could try to find another place to hide, besides Gryffindor Tower.

“Don’t let it bother you, Harry. We’re still here for you and the potion will be done by Christmas. Then we can find out if Malfoy really is the Heir or not,” Hermione voice was gentle. “Do you want some company?”

Harry immediately felt guilty, he had tried to slip away from the very people that was on his side. But he couldn’t help it, the stares and intense glares were getting to him bad. And he just wanted to be away and calm down and that urge was strong. So, without any words, he briefly nodded, and Hermione’s expression brightened.

It was in a hidden corner in the library that Harry spoke softly, “I’m sorry…”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked.

“The glaring and stares are getting too much. And I didn’t even think what you guys would think when I slipped away on my own…” Harry muttered as he looked at Hermione and Ron.

“Everyone needs a breather, Harry. Especially you. Just know we’re there for you.”

Harry brightened before asking, “so you think the potion will be done this soon?”

Hermione nodded, “should be able to use it Christmas, though it may be tricky as we don’t know where the Slytherin Common Room is.”

Harry looked thoughtful, “we should be able to just follow Malfoy to the Common Room, I doubt he’ll suspect a thing.”

Seeing that Harry was in a more cheerful mood, she talked more about what the monster could be.

“It has to be something ancient and lived for thousands of years. But it could be under a preservation charm and a strong one,” Hermione thought out loud.

Harry and Ron didn’t bother saying anything, but it did make a little sense what she was saying.

* * *

 

It would be the following days that would make Harry a little more skittish to be around his own house and the others as well.

For one there had been another attack, Justin and Sir Nick, the Gryffindor Ghost. And once again the houses blamed the small second year. Though it was a small blessing that the Slytherin never seemed to buy in the ideology that Harry was the Heir. At least from his own perspective.

That was brought down to this moment, Harry was fleeing the corridors in a fast pace run. The reason behind the running was the upper years had resorted to cursing him wherever he went, unless there was a professor around. It seemed innocent so far, tripping jinxes, leg-locker curse, the full body bind, disarming jinx. That was the reason why Harry was terrified and running, he had seen a hex aimed at him and it looked lethal as he dodged it. It looked to create a burn on the wall that was too close for his liking. While running Harry had to quickly glance to back to see if they were still behind him, it looked as if the group of three was gaining speed. Perhaps a third or fourth years in black robes trimmed with red and blue. They were older Gryffindors and Ravenclaws that thought it be right to tell the boy what they thought of him being the Heir of Slytherin. It was around the corner that Harry had to take his chance. It was either to be cursed, miss the tunnel and be knocked unconscious, or make it to safety. There was a tunnel that took the appearance of a wall and could be found as soon as you turned to the right around the corner. The smaller Gryffindor practically dived into the hidden tunnel and pressed himself against the wall as he knocked his head. It created an intense headache, but it was better than what was chasing him in the corridors. Holding his breath so not to reveal his new hiding place did he hear furious running past where he had fallen to. Finally let out a sigh of relief did Harry close his eyes and try to will the intense pain away. It didn’t work but Harry let his body fall to the side, completely on the cold, stone floor. And let the pain take him to unconsciousness and would later worry about the conversation that he would have with Hermione later.


	2. Was a Potion Necessary?

Touched by Death – Chapter 2

Harry had to gently touch his scalp where he knew a dark bruise would form. It didn’t really ache that much now, despite the fact that he had collided with a wall. And true to form, Hermione had almost panicked when she saw the bruise.

“What happened?” she finally asked in the sanctuary of the library.

Ron hadn’t spoken though he looked as equally worried.

“I got chased again…” Harry left off.

“Ohh…” Hermione whispered.

Harry sighed, “Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.” He knew what Hermione’s question would be.

“My brothers won’t be happy,” Ron whispered.

“It’s not like they will freely admit to Fred and George that they tried to attack me,” Harry said.

“True, but it’s not like we know many of the upper years,” Hermione commented.

“Unless you count the Quidditch team,” Harry countered.

Hermione nodded, “So how did you know about that tunnel on the fourth floor? I’ve never heard of a pretend wall.”

“Something that Fred and George gave me. They already knew they couldn’t really protect me despite being on the Quidditch team. They had this map that shows everything in Hogwarts. That tunnel is a shortcut to the second floor.”

Ron looked a little grumpy, “no wonder they knew where all the secret passages around the castle.”

Ignoring Ron did Hermione ask, “you said something about a spell that created a burn on the wall?”

Harry nodded, “I’ve never seen a spell like it and I doubted I wanted to get hit by it.”

“Did you notice what color the spell was after you dodged?” Hermione interrogated.

“Like a bluish tint to it…” Harry guessed.

“Well… it could have been the Expulso Curse,” Hermione guessed.

“What does it do exactly?”

“It’s supposed to blow a target to bit or burn the wall as it tends to create small explosions…”

Harry looked a little green and scared.

“It has a different effect on humans, most of the time it will blow you into a wall, with enough force, will knock you unconscious.”

Harry gulped, even if that spell had a different effect on people, he knew if he had been knocked unconscious. He would have been left there for someone to find or target practice.

“Guess I know what to expect next time,” Harry almost stuttered out.

Hermione gently bit her lip in nerves as Ron looked a little stricken. They had been lucky that as Harry’s friends, to not be targeted. But they didn’t know what to do, none of the teachers would believe them. And there wasn’t much they could do as second years.

* * *

 

It was only a few days before the Polyjuice potion would be ready. Luckily it would be ready a day or two before the Christmas holidays.

Which brought to Harry’s current predicament, he had barely just left the Potions classroom before he heard a snarl that said, “Potter!”

The snarl was from a little way down the corridor from what looked to be an older Gryffindor, though Harry couldn’t place his name or face. Not even questioning himself, he darted towards the other end of the hall. Hopefully he could manage to escape the dungeons or give the older boy the slip.  

It was near the end of the hall that the second year could have cursed his luck, it was a dead end. Then before he could stop himself he collided with an upper year Slytherin and was knocked to the ground.

The Slytherin never budged from he was standing but the older Slytherin looked down at the Gryffindor.

“Potter!” he snarled.

Harry ducked his head before glancing behind him. He didn’t see anyone, but he could hear that someone was running towards them.

“Help me, please. They’ll kill me…” Harry practically begged as he gently rose back to his feet.

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow in disbelief before noticing a figure at the other end of the hall.

“Stand behind me.”

Harry just stared at the older boy in disbelief, was a Slytherin actually going to help him?

“Can you not fucking hear?” the Slytherin hissed.

Harry nodded his head instantly and practically dove behind the bigger Slytherin and pressed himself against the stone wall in an effect to stay further hidden.

“Stupid ass Gryffindor,” Harry heard the Slytherin mutter under his breath. Harry didn’t pay much mind to the words, seeing as that Slytherin was hiding him.

Moments later Harry could hear cursing from two females. He was confused for a second, he swore there had been a male chasing him.

“Drat… I don’t see him… do you?”

“How hard could it be to catch a franky second year?”

Harry couldn’t see very well behind the bulky Slytherin, but he heard the boy’s words.

“What do we have here… two lonesome Gryffindors and a weak Hufflepuff?”

“Why the hell are you here, Flint?” a girl hissed.

“One would think a Gryffindork couldn’t get any dumber,” the Slytherin smirked as the girls fumed.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Maybe I wanted to try out some new curses…” the Slytherin left off.

The two older Gryffindors and Hufflepuff paled.

The snarky Slytherin snorted, “I’d hurry along before a certain Quidditch captain learns he just got short two players for Gryffindor and one for Hufflepuff.”

One of the girls still down quite bow down to what the Slytherin was saying, “just tell me where that Potter brat is?”

Her two companions were alarmed and slowly backed away from Flint.

“Even if I did see that Gryffindor, why would I tell you? Or maybe he’s lying around somewhere unconscious by a stray curse. So why would it be any concern to you Bell or Johnson?” Flint purposely let the two girls’ surnames slip, knowing full and well who was listening behind him. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was betrayal from their own house.

“Come on, Katie. This is a waste of time, why would a slimy Slytherin care where a Gryffindor is,” the girl named Johnson bit out.

Flint just smirked at them as they slowly walked away, hesitantly. With good reason as Flint had just casted a few curses at the trio. All a mix of the calvorio curse and a pus-squirting hex.

The Slytherin got glares but it wasn’t very effective as they were holding their noses.

“Just be lucky it wasn’t the blood boiling curse,” Flint snarked.

It was as soon as the older Gryffindors and Hufflepuff were out of sight did Flint move and show the hidden second year.

Harry didn’t say a word and just stared at the Slytherin that towered over him. The Slytherin was very tall and bulky. Like he was purely all muscle. His hair seemed to be pitch black, though he couldn’t tell the color of his eyes.

The staring began to get on Flint nerves before snarling, “why the hell are you still standing there for?”

Harry started to stutter before he could get his words out, “why did you help me? I thought all Slytherins hated Gryffindors. Especially me…”

“Anyone with a fucking brain would know you aren’t the Heir. Plus, anyone willing to betray their own house deserves to be cursed, those dickheads got what they deserved,” Flint practically snarled.

Harry just looked at Flint stunned, he believed him... “I thought all Slytherins didn’t care about that…”

The 5th year snorted, “McGonagall might be Gryffindor, but she doesn’t lie when she says your house is your family. You don’t betray that… that makes you the lowest scum past filthy ass muggles.”

Harry’s ears went hot as he heard the cursing, maybe Flint didn’t care how he said it…

“Why are you telling me all this?” Harry hesitant voice asked.

Flint studied the second year for a minute. “You don’t act like a lion… Maybe for one you asked a Slytherin for help? And the fact that you actually approached me. And I would never allow a younger year that can’t defend themselves to be cursed.”

Harry looked confused, yet stunned, but why was it such a big deal that he asked someone in Slytherin to help him.

“You’re different, Potter,” Marcus observed.

Trying for a different question, “how did you know those Gryffindors?”

That got a snort, “I’m surprised you didn’t recognize their voices. They are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”

Harry looked crestfallen.

“By your look, you finally recognized them… Shame that you lions are supposed to be known for your loyalty and not one has any of it. No wonder Gryffindor isn’t a fucking challenge.”

“How do you know that they were on the…” Harry cut off his own question. It made sense. Flint had to be on the Slytherin’s team, especially if he could recognize two of the players.

“You’re the one that announced that Malfoy was on the team with the Nimbus 2001s’. I remember they had called you Flint. You seemed alright, not as hostile as Wood was,” Harry said as he remembered.

The older Slytherin looked surprised, though it was a little amusing that this tiny Gryffindor claimed he wasn’t as hostile as the Gryffindor’s own captain. “Malfoy can’t fly worth shit, though many would disagree with you on that, Potter.”

Harry had to blink a few times before laughing about Flint’s comment about Malfoy. “So why is he on the Quidditch team, then?”

Flint rolled his eyes, “I rather not hear his whiny ass mouth about his father. He’s lucky he’s not got cursed like any dumb ass Gryffindork.”

Harry snorted, least his house wasn’t the only one annoyed by Malfoy’s higher and mighty attitude. “How is it that only Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff is wanting to curse me? None of the Slytherin house.”

“You just answered your own question, Potter. Slytherin knows very well that you’re not the Heir,” Flint responded. “Not like anyone does,” he muttered.

Harry’s eyebrows raised as he caught Flint’s muttering. So that meant that nobody in Slytherin was the Heir. Who could it be then? Harry didn’t have the answer and supposedly neither did any of the Slytherins. That meant that Hermione was making a complicated potion for nothing.

“Spit it out, Potter. I know you have another question,” Flint almost droned.

“If I need help again… how I can I find you?” Harry’s question was hesitant, knowing full and well that Flint was probably going to refuse. That he didn’t want nothing to do with ‘brainless Gryffindors.’

Flint almost froze at the question in surprise. A Gryffindor was wanting to associate with a Slytherin… willingly?? Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

“What will I get in return for helping you, Potter?” Flint asked.

Harry went a little wide eyed, Flint actually was agreeing to this? Then he got a little panicked, what could he offer an older Slytherin? “I’m only a second year, doubt there is anything I could help with…”

“Use your fucking brain, Potter. You’re a seeker, are you not?” Flint hissed out.

The Gryffindor looked confused, what was Flint getting at? “What does that have to do with…” Harry left off. “You want me to make sure Gryffindor loses…” Harry’s heart sank, that’s what Flint wanted in return for his help… Wood was going to be so furious if he found out.

“You catch on faster than most Gryffindorks,” Flint noted. “I don’t expect you to throw every game, just against Slytherin. But you never know with brash Gryffindors.”

Harry gulped, he was thankful enough that Flint didn’t want Gryffindor to lose every game. That would be a lot harder to explain why their star seeker couldn’t find and catch the snitch like he had for every game so far. He knew it would already be difficult enough to not catch the snitch right off like he usually would. But maybe he could play off that he hadn’t seen it till he actually caught it if he did at all.

Flint looked gleeful, “You are willing to sabotage the Gryffindor team…”

Harry looked torn but nodded.

Flint grunted but looked pleased.

“How will you know if I need help and its urgent?” Harry asked. He needed to know if he was going along with Flint.

“There’s an ancient spell that can work as a tracking charm and sends out a pulse if you were in immediate danger. As it reacts to your thoughts,” Flint explained.

Harry made a small ohh sound. He didn’t know such a thing existed.

“I will not cast it on you, but I can cast it on an object. I have a snake pendant that you can will invisible, as not to alert any brainless Gryffindor that can’t keep their mouths shut,” Flint continued.

The Gryffindor nodded his head in understanding, “won’t it get damaged in Quidditch? I can’t have it lying around…”

Flint actually laughed at that “Something so Slytherin found in the Lions den. They would be outraged. That pendant will be magically resist.”

The 12-year-old’s fears calmed down significantly. Last thing he wanted was for someone on the team or Ron to come across the pendant by accident. He already knew his house was extremely prejudiced against the House of Snakes.

It was then that a tanned, bulky hand gave a silver intertwined snake pendant, it was like the snake was coiling around the chain to the Gryffindor. It looked beautifully crafted and the eyes took the color of emeralds. Harry was stunned, he hadn’t expected that the pendant would look like this, but considering it was coming from someone in a Pureblood line. But the pendant looked like it had cost a fortune and Harry didn’t dare protest that this was too much. “Thanks.” Without any further thoughts, Harry automatically put the pendant around his neck and felt the wave of magic wash over him.

As if Flint could read his mind, he nodded in approval.

As if a parting gesture, Flint ruffled the Gryffindor’s hair, making it more messed up than usual. The second year reminded the 5th year strongly of the younger Slytherins in 1st or 2nd year. That were hated because of their house and yet this Gryffindor was hated because of a conception that was usually associated with Slytherins. “See you, Potter. I will enjoy beating you at the next match.”

Despite the somewhat nasty words, Harry grinned at the older Slytherin. “Doesn’t mean I won’t catch the snitch first, Flint.”

“I look forward to it, Potter,” Flint smirked before walking to the assumed Slytherin’s Common Room as he seemed to vanish behind a stone wall.

* * *

 

Harry was now in Moaning Myrtle’s haunted bathroom with Ron and Hermione. They still planned on using the Polyjuice potion to interrogate Malfoy. Harry had tried to protest that Malfoy was not the heir. His friends refused to believe him as that Slytherin could be the only logical person. Hence why he was still dragged along to drink an illegal potion. Not even the words that he had eavesdropped Malfoy talking about him wishing he knew who the heir was would convince them. Seeing as the Potter heir couldn’t tell them that he basically had an inside ear inside the house of Slytherin.

Harry could picture Hermione and Ron laughing or they believe him and abandon him altogether. For associating with a Slytherin… He knew that not all Slytherins were bad. It was like saying all muggles acted like the Dursleys and yet Hermione’s parents were fine with magic. He doubted anyone would believe him for saying that Marcus Flint wasn’t _‘all that bad.’_ But it all had to count for something and it felt like Flint had dropped some of his Slytherin masks when he had begged for help. Where he knew Malfoy would have gladly watched in amusement as he got cursed. But it wasn’t like Flint was doing it out of the _‘goodness of his heart’_ , like any Slytherin he expected something in retribution for his ‘help.’

‘Wood is going to be so mad…’ Harry thought with dread. He knew how much of a fanatic the older Gryffindor could be. But maybe it was worth it, seeing as two of the girls on that team had wanted to curse him. He already knew what this meant; they were not only going to be losing the Quidditch Cup, but the House Cup as well. The House of Gryffindor was going to be devastated.

It would be through the whole process of the drinking the Polyjuice potion that started to kick in Harry’s nerves. He had no idea how this was going to work out well, but Hermione had believed nothing could go wrong. The first sign that Ron had started to believe what Harry said was when he led them to where the Slytherin Common Room was hidden.

Ron was going to protest on why they were standing in front of a wall before hearing Malfoy shouting towards them. Apparently, the blonde took their word that the two boys had still been pigging out in the Great Hall. He took no notice that his ‘disguised friends’ didn’t know the password.

The entire encounter had Harry’s nerves hitting skyward as both boys listened to Malfoy. It was the close call that had Harry want to dart through the doors no matter how suspicious. And that was because the potion was starting to fade. It was by luck that their distraction came in the form of Marcus Flint.

Later Harry would admit that Flint’s expression was hilarious as Harry let the invisibility charm fade on the pedant for only Flint to see. The older boy had looked dead shocked before regaining his composure and asking why Malfoy wasn’t in his dorms being after curfew. It was so satisfying to see the Malfoy being knocked down a peg, that just because he was the Heir to the Malfoy fortune did not mean he was excluded from following Hogwarts rules. And he was to expect a word from their Head of House.

It was the hard look from Flint that made sure Harry and Ron had scrambled out of the common room and head back to Moaning Myrtle’s Bathroom. It would be then that Ron would apologize to Harry about not believing him about Malfoy, it could have saved both boys the trouble.

Harry just wondered what Flint may say to him when he next saw the Slytherin on why he was in the Slytherin Common Room.

 


	3. Is This Real?

Touched by Death – Chapter 3: Is This Real?

Harry and Ron had already returned to the Moaning Myrtle’s Bathroom where they finally looked like themselves again in oversized Slytherin uniforms. Where they had found out Hermione had gotten cat’s hair in her Polyjuice potion. The situation was slightly funny considering Hermione had a tail. And was therefore in the Hospital Wing to untransform. It was a few weeks before the three convened in the private corner in the library, so Harry could recount the entire conversation.

“You said you knew that Malfoy wasn’t the Heir, how?” Hermione asked.

Harry looked a little embarrassed, but knew he wasn’t going to mention Flint and his involvement. Any Slytherin wouldn’t want to associate with a Gryffindor. So, the story was embellished a little.

“You know how I was getting late out of Potions after you guys had left?” Harry asked.

The smaller Gryffindor received two twin nods in response.

“Well two older Gryffindors knew I had Potions and had a Hufflepuff with them,” Harry started speaking.

Hermione and Ron’s faces went a little pale but with no interruption.

“I had thought I could just hide in a corner and wait till they went past. But there’s really not much to hide in the dungeons. Well I had lucked out that the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room was so close. Malfoy and an older Slytherin had come out and I had quickly hide behind him, as close against the wall as possible. They didn’t notice a thing. So, when those Gryffindors and Hufflepuff almost collided with them. The Slytherins basically chased them off, something about they didn’t know where I was and couldn’t care less if I was unconscious on the floor somewhere. Though the older Slytherin did curse the three just cause. It was that conversation between those Slytherins that Malfoy basically said he wasn’t the Heir and he’d gladly help out and where the Common room was,” Harry explained.

Hermione and Ron just gapped at their friend.

“I’m sorry Harry… we should have just believed you. I know neither of us have really wanted to risk getting caught and thought it was one of those, honestly,” Hermione said with guilt all over her face.

Harry brushed the comment away, “it’s not a problem, Hermione. I probably would have done the same. Thinking that the words were just heard wrong or something.”

Hermione looked relieved but still worried.

“You said there were two Gryffindors. Did you know them?” Ron asked.

Harry had looked at both his friends nervously before nodding his head in affirmation.

Hermione gasped, “who were they?”

“Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson,” Harry whispered.

“Both from the team?” Ron asked in shock.

Harry nodded once more as Hermione looked too shocked to say anything.

“As much as I hate Slytherins, I’m glad they got cursed. I imagine Fred and George will have a great time pranking those two,” Ron grinned.

Harry laughed as Hermione snorted but her amusement was clear.

“We all know that Slytherins are dirty cheaters with Quidditch. So maybe your next match will be a good thing,” Hermione brought up.

Harry almost had to grimace in reminder. It was just his luck that the next match would be part of his deal with Flint. He wanted to think that Flint had probably done that on purpose, but he doubted that the fifth year would try to sabotage him during the game. Though knowing the older Slytherin, he wouldn’t mention he was helping a Gryffindor, or more specifically The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The Gryffindor knew that Flint probably would use that to his advantage and twist the truth if it got out that the Boy-Who-Lived was basically aiding Slytherin. Though Harry knew he could probably twist the truth a little if Wood got too suspicious. That was a confrontation that Harry wanted to avoid at all costs. No doubt that Wood may accuse him for spying for Slytherin, despite that he is the Gryffindor Seeker.

That was then all three of them had left the library towards the Gryffindor Common Room, though Harry got a few glares. Nobody made any sudden movements towards him, Harry realized it was because his two friends were with him. The Gryffindor decided to keep that information in mind, though he doubted they wouldn’t try to attack even with his friends with him.

Surprisingly the common room was mostly empty, but that could be because of the two twins in the room that shared devious grins. Most likely the two were up to their pranks and inventions again and nobody wanted to be their test subject.

Ron shared a look with Harry and Hermione.

“Come on, lets go ask them if they know about Katie and Angelina,” Hermione said as she dragged both boys with her.

The twins immediately noticed they had company and grinned broadly.

“Ms. Granger,” Fred got up and did a low bow and acted like he was tipped his invisible hat to her.

That got an eyeroll from the bookworm as she noticed George teasing his younger brother if the red ears were any indication.

“What’s up, Harry?” the two older redheads asked.

The raven-haired was nervous for a minute but tried to steel himself. If there was anyone else he trusted besides Ron and Hermione, it was the twins. They had after all tried to prevent him from being hit by a rogue bludger. “Have you heard of any of the team trying to go after me?”

That’s when Harry noticed a shift in the twins’ posture, their eyes were narrowed with their lips pursed a little bit.

Harry shared a quick look with Ron, who’s expression seemed to say, ‘I told you.’

The tiny Gryffindor looked back at the twins when he heard Fred ask, “who was it?”

That’s when Harry pleaded Hermione with a look for her to answer instead of him. She only shook her head. Harry needed to be the ones to tell Fred and George. Harry sighed as he whispered, “Katie and Angelina.”

George’s eyebrows almost raised in disbelief, “You know Fred, I thought those two girls seemed alright.”

“I have to say George that we may need to choose another test subject.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more.”

Harry’s eyes flickered back and forth as the twins finished each other’s sentences. Ron was right… not that he didn’t think he wouldn’t be. The twins after all had given him the Marauder’s Map. Harry was just glad that Oliver didn’t think he was the heir or least he never seen the older year try to attack him yet. Though he almost felt pity for the two girls, it was never a good thing to be targeted by the Weasley Twins.

It was back in the 2nd years dormitory that Harry had asked. “Do you think they be alright?”

The dorm was empty at the moment, most likely the other 2nd year boys were still in the Great Hall.

“Who cares…” was Ron’s blunt answer. “But with the teachers not knowing who to believe right now, otherwise they would have been suspended from the team. They’re just as scared as we are.”

“You been hanging out with Hermione too much,” Harry noted before laughing.

Ron then started to crack up a little. “Just as long as I don’t have to live in the library…” The red head shuddered slightly.

* * *

 

To Harry it felt like any other day, but it surprised him that there were no ambushes from any of the houses so far. The Gryffindor internally cringed, he probably just jinxed himself for the day. With those thoughts Harry had tried to remain vigilant throughout the day and through his classes. He noticed the hateful glares, but no wands were drawn.

It was back in Gryffindor Tower that the Potter heir decided to skip the Common room and just head to the dormitories and try to take a shower to get everything off his mind.

That would be Harry’s fatal mistake…

There was nobody in the dorm, Harry didn’t think of anything of it to disrobe and leave the Slytherin pendant lying on top of his clothes. And without those controlling thoughts to keep the disillusionment charm up, the pendant would be visible to who gazed at it. There was no link to keep it invisible, until Harry was wearing it, then the link would reengage.

It was barely after Harry had finished his shower where things began to go downhill.

“Harry… are you in…” Ron cut himself off. “Bloody hell… what the hell is that thing?”

Harry had heard Ron calling his name, he must have entered the dormitory. He hadn’t expected this to happen and his heart felt like it plummeted. He knew that Ron had seen the pendant… the last person he wanted to see it. He knew that the redhead utterly despised anything to do with Slytherin.

The small Gryffindor had brought a clean pair of robes with him and dressed quickly. The first thing he noticed was the disgusted look Ron was giving the pendant on the bed. As if he would be cursed if he dared to touch it. If Harry had honestly pondered it, he wouldn’t be surprised if Flint added some dark curses to anyone that’s wasn’t him if they touched the pendant. Or least some spells that warded against theft.

Harry’s thoughts were in turmoil, “Ron, I can explain…”

Ron recoiled, “so it is yours…” like he couldn’t believe it. “It’s a Slytherin necklace, why the hell would you have it?!!!”

Harry looked completely lost, he didn’t know how to explain to Ron that it was for protection. No matter what he said, it wouldn’t appease the redhead.

“Are you helping that Heir, that nobody knows who it is? I doubt you’re a Gryffindor at all!” Ron almost yelled.

“I don’t even know who the heir is, Ron. Why would I help anyone who wants to kill Muggleborns? I’m friends with Hermione!” Harry finally bit out.

“Who says that you’re not pretending then!” Ron shot back.

“I’m not pretending, Ron! I would never fake a friendship with Hermione!! You already know I’ve never had friends before Hogwarts, why the hell would I pretend to have a friend??!” Harry practically screamed out.

The smallest Gryffindor’s eyes were starting to tear up. He couldn’t understand why Ron would ever think he would pretend to be friends with Hermione. He could still remember the feeling what it felt like when Dudley would chase away any possible friends before Hogwarts.

That was when Harry noticed who was standing in the doorway, though the door was currently shut. Hermione’s bushy hair was very distinctive as she had hands covered over mouth.

“Did you really not have any friends before Hogwarts?” the bookworm gently asked when she found her voice.

Harry barely nodded his head before he was enveloped in an intense hug.

“So, you’re going to believe him over me?!” Ron shouted.

Hermione released Harry and raised an eyebrow, “what are you going on about, Ron?”

“He’s aiding the Heir of Slytherin,” Ron accused as he pointed a finger at his friend.

“That makes no sense, Ron. Why would he help the heir considering nobody knows who that is?” Hermione pointed out.

“Why don’t you ask him,” Ron snapped. “After all he apparently owns a Slytherin necklace.”

Hermione looked surprised after she noticed a necklace that was still lying on Harry’s bed. The necklace was in fact in the shape of a snake. “Where did you get that, Harry?”

Harry internally winced, but he knew that Hermione wouldn’t have as big of a reaction as Ron would.

“It’s a gift,” Harry whispered.

“A gift?” Hermione asked.

“Probably from some slimy Slytherin, helping to attack muggleborns. A spy for Slytherin!” Ron spat.

Hermione looked at Ron in disbelief, “shut up, Ron. Harry would never want to attack muggleborns. Even if Harry was friends with a Slytherin, that doesn’t make him a spy.”

“Thanks Hermione,” Harry smiled.

Ron looked enraged but didn’t say anything. But that could be because Hermione had cast Silenco on him.

“So, a Slytherin gave that to you?” she asked.

Harry nodded.

“It wasn’t cursed?” Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief.

Harry shook his head.

Hermione looked a little taken back as Ron silently fumed.

“It has protective spells and charms in it. Remember when I told you about when I was almost cornered in the Dungeons.” Harry explained.

Hermione nodded silently.

“An older Slytherin actually helped me. I’m guessing I made him curious about me.”

Hermione looked instantly intrigued. “That would make sense. There is the possibility that he saw you as a fellow Slytherin.”

Hermione and Harry could tell that Ron was ranting, probably along the lines that evil, slimy Slytherins. They most ignored him at this point.

“What do you mean, Hermione?” Harry was confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Think about it, Harry. Slytherin always gets the bad reputation. So that means every Slytherin is the target of the houses, even first and second years. You are being targeted by the same three houses that always target Slytherins.”

Harry gapped at Hermione, but her words made so much sense. He always wondered why Flint had agreed to hide him, despite the deal that was made afterwards.

It was then that Hermione and Harry looked back at Ron, seeing the redhead had stormed out of the dormitory. Fully believing that Harry wasn’t a Gryffindor but a spy for Slytherin.

Harry then placed his head into his hands and let out a big sigh. He looked back up at Hermione who was kindly smiling at him in reassurance. “He’s going to tell all of Gryffindor I’m helping the Heir, isn’t he?”

Hermione bit her lip and her smile faded, “I don’t know. But he is very prejudice against Slytherins. But I feel like this will make your life a bit more difficult…”

Harry groaned but then looked at Hermione in panic, “He’s going to tell Wood…”

Hermione just stared at her friend in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“Ron is convinced that I’m a spy for Slytherin. Wood will believe anything… especially if its concerning Slytherin. Wood may not have tried to ambush me, but some of his players have.”

Hermione shared Harry’s look of horror.

If anyone had told Harry that it would slowly get worse, he probably comment how could it get any worse than that. To prove the point, the next week Hermione was found petrified. Harry had just lost the only two friends he had. Though only one seemed to be temporary as the mandrakes were supposed to be ready soon.

The attacks upon Harry just steadily got worse, with everyone believing Ron’s rantings that Harry only pretended to befriend Hermione in an effort to get rid of the girl. And because of Ron, the Quidditch team fully believed that Harry was a spy for Slytherin, everyone except for the Twins. But even then, they didn’t provide much relief.

The last straw had been when Harry had been chased on the 2nd floor and nobody came when the pendant sent out the frantic pulses. Harry had lost his last bit of hope for help. The tiny 12-year-old was cornered and trying to curl into himself as much as possible. Spells were cast that seemed to replicate the feeling of being electrocuted.

It was with that feeling that Harry woke up with a piercing scream. Ron was besides his bedside trying to rouse him from the apparent nightmare. Hermione was also there… not petrified.

“You alright mate, you’d wouldn’t wake up,” Ron was worried. “You were screaming…”

“Nightmare…bad one…” Harry slowly breathed. It had felt so real.

“Are you going to be alright?” Hermione asked kindly.

Harry nodded, “I think so.” The Gryffindor looked around and noticed the room was empty except for his friends.

“They’re already in the Great Hall,” Hermione answered Harry’s unsaid question. But she didn’t pester what Harry’s nightmare had been about. It clearly shook the boy to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't realize, after that line breaker it was all of Harry's nightmare. Mainly to let you know when the nightmare starts.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	4. A Deal's A Deal

Harry looked back and forth between his two friends. He didn’t know what to think, it was like his thoughts were frantic and scattered.

Harry tried to gather his thoughts. The smaller Gryffindor least knew that everything that had happened had to be a nightmare. So, Ron didn’t know anything about his pendant, neither did Hermione. Hermione wasn’t petrified, so that meant that the house of Gryffindor didn’t think their friendship was faked. Harry felt a shiver go through him, those spells and curses were horrible to experience.

Harry felt jerked out of his thoughts and noticed that Ron and Hermione were just standing there, awkwardly. He tried for a reassuring smile, but he knew that failed. It was starting to feel like he was surrounded, like he need some air and free space. Claustrophobic was the word for it. It was almost like he was choking to stay in that dorm. But that could be from the nightmare and he hadn’t quite grasped that it never happened. Like he was expecting for Ron to go off any second.

He practically jumped off his bed as if it would try to bite him.

“Harry?” Hermione asked.

Harry snuck a glance at her, Hermione’s lip was quivering.

The girl wanted to ask what was on Harry’s mind, it looked like his eyes were glazed over. Her first thoughts were that Harry had cursed, but she couldn’t come up with any spells. His face looked deathly pale, she couldn’t imagine what kind of nightmare that could cause such an intense reaction. Though Hermione still thought her friend was under some sort of curse, but she didn’t know how she could help him.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

Harry just looked at her for a second and nodded, “I just need some air away from all of this. It’s getting to much.”

“You’ll be safe, right?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know…” Harry mumbled. “I can always find somewhere to hide in if needed.”

“Okay,” the bookworm whispered. “Come on Ron, let’s go to the Great Hall.” She honestly didn’t want to leave Harry alone, but she knew he would run if he had to. And that their presence would only want to suffocate the 12-year-old.

Ron didn’t need any more convincing. To the redhead, the Great Hall meant food.

But food wasn’t on Harry’s mind, it happened to be the furthest thing. But his feet started to move before his mind could tell him where to go. And his feet started leading the small Gryffindor past the 7th floor and taking shortcuts to pass the 6th and 5th floor. It was when Harry was passing through the 5th floor that he got the feeling he was being followed. That or his followers were trying to curse him, and he was moving too quick for them to aim a well-placed curse.

Harry’s luck would run out on the second floor and his frantic thoughts were going everywhere. There was a secret entrance that would lead to the first floor and there you had to make your way to the dungeons. Though Harry didn’t really know where his final destination was going to be. But it looked like he was be blocked in the 2nd floor corridor. So, Harry tried to get them lost in the maze of the floor. Mainly to give himself more time and get to the hidden wall. That plan wouldn’t work out so well but maybe it was good timing. Because Harry almost barreled into Marcus Flint… again…

“Flint!?” Harry almost yelled as he stood still. His head had to strain back a little to look at the older Slytherin.

“Gee, Potter. Could you yell any louder,” Marcus snapped.

Harry looked a little bashful, now realizing how loud he had been. He wondered if those chasing him heard him. Maybe he lost them…

“Get behind me,” Flint hissed.

Harry blinked a few times, unsure had heard Flint right. ‘Behind him?’ What did he mean?

That was when the younger Gryffindor practically yelped as he felt himself picked up and crammed into the corner that Marcus had been leaning on. The placing wasn’t very gentle, but Harry assumed that Marcus had caught on that Harry was being followed. And was helping him according to their agreement…

Harry was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize that Marcus had once again threatened off his attackers but knowing the Slytherin he probably hexed them. Though he had briefly noticed a panicked looked on a boy in blue? Maybe yellow robes… Were they holding their mouths?? What did Flint do?

Harry had to blink a few times before he noticed that Flint had turned around. There was a certain expression in his eyes before it was gone. That was when he realized that Flint had called him by his last name several times. That was when he felt something hard and painful across his shoulder and bit back the cry of pain.

“What the bloody hell was that for?!” Harry yelled.

“Stupid ass, Gryffindor,” Flint muttered before speaking up. “That was to get your attention, Potter.”

“What spells did you use against him, he was holding his mouth…” Harry asked before leaving the question open.

That got a smirk from Flint, “let’s just say there’s an engorgement charm for someone’s teeth.”

Harry’s eyes went wide before he felt himself stumble. Though the Gryffindor let out a small laugh.

Flint’s eyes then narrowed.

‘Uh ohh,’ Harry thought. ‘Flint is going to ask me why I was in the Slytherin Common Room.

Turns out that wasn’t what Flint was going to ask. “Hold still…”

“Huh?” the 12-year-old stated.

“Just shut up for a minute and let me concentrate,” Marcus growled.

Surprisingly Harry didn’t say another word as he stared at Marcus, who proceeded to have his wand in front of his face. Where before the Slytherin had it by his side, holding it almost in a death grip. Though the sight strangely reminded the Potter heir of Madam Pomfrey.

The Slytherin was muttering something under his breath and it looked like his wand were moving in complex patterns unknown to the 2nd year. There was a flash of color, a mix between black and purple. Then there was a sudden movement as Flint flicked his wand towards the right harshly.

Harry blinked his eyes a few times, his head seemed to clear up a little. Like something had been fogging his mind and it was now gone. “What was that,” he whispered.

“Dark curse,” Flint scowled.

“What did it do?” Harry asked nervously.

“Have you had any nightmares that almost feel like a reality?”

Harry was going to automatically answered no, as why would a Slytherin ask if he had nightmares. Then he remembered that nightmare. The details a little more pronounced. Had that curse caused those nightmares? The Gryffindor slowly nodded yes.

“Hmm…” Flint debated on telling the Gryffindor what the curse did or not. Not like it would hurt. “It is a curse that makes a person think their worst nightmares are happening. If exposed too long it will drive a person to insanity. It’s a slow way to torture a person’s enemy.”

Harry’s jaw dropped in horror. “Is there a way to find out who cast it?”

Flint squared his jaw and nodded. “I would look at your memories.”

Harry looked flabbergasted, like he couldn’t believe that magic had the capability to do that. “My memories?”

Flint rolled his eyes, “yes, your memories…” _‘Clueless as a Mudblood,’_ he silently thought.

Harry was nervous but tried to steel himself before nodding the ‘go ahead.’

Marcus only raised an eyebrow in surprise, he honestly didn’t think the Boy-Who-Lived would let someone go through his mind. Potter was definitely interesting. “I need you to think from the last time we spoke.”

Harry let out a loud sigh before muttering an okay. It was when he started to think about that particular day that he felt something wash over him. He wasn’t sure what, but it was like a probing itch.

The older Slytherin was using Legilimency on the younger boy. He didn’t want to probe too much. Too much exposure at a young age tended to damage the mind. He did catch glimpse of some family that seemed to be twice the size of the Gryffindor. Marcus decided to stow that information for later, it might be useful. It was watching the after events of their first run-in that Marcus got the information he needed. With that he gently pulled himself from Harry’s mind.

The Gryffindor was slightly panting as if he was just running. The slight probing had gotten worse and he felt the pounding headache.  Harry just hoped that Flint got the answers he needed.

Flint just looked at Harry as if trying to determine if the boy was worse for wear or not. “The effects will wear off. Looks like a Ravenclaw got too curious for their own safety. Knowing them, they didn’t know the full implications of such a curse. Even a Slytherin wouldn’t use that spell on their enemy, considering the spell is considered dark. Outside of Hogwarts, that’s something different. It’s surprising that it wasn’t picked up on the wards.”

Harry didn’t dare interrupt Flint while he was explaining as the boy didn’t have to tell him anything and yet he did, but that didn’t stop from his eyes widening. So, someone probably knew dark magic was cast and didn’t care? Which brought the next question that Harry asked the older Slytherin. There had to be spells or enchantments that could block unfriendly spells.

“Are there any spells that can block that?”

Flint look thoughtful, there were spells and enchantment. Those were more to ward against minor spells, hexes, and curses. To deflect that kind of curse, the Gryffindor would need a ward. Then he decided, he wouldn’t cast a ward on the Potter boy just yet. He wanted to see if the boy would keep his word. He would find out about that later at the match. Though he could gain another favor from the young Gryffindor, that or charge him a fee.

“There is an enchantment I can cast against that spell…” Marcus started to speak.

Harry’s eyes were wide with hope.

“I won’t cast it now, find me after the match and then I’ll see.” Marcus finished.

Harry’s eyes went downcast in dread. Then he heard the last part of what Flint said. Did Flint think he wasn’t going to hold up his end of the deal. Though he thought about it for a second, Harry really couldn’t blame him. When did a Gryffindor ever get along with a Slytherin? Both of them were bad with trying to sabotage the other. Harry decided to just say what he had originally thought.

“You don’t believe that I’ll keep my word?” Harry asked, almost hurt.

Flint merely just raised an eyebrow.

“Right… Gryffindors and Slytherins typically don’t get along.”

“Smarter than you look, Potter,” Marcus noted.

I’ll see you after the match, then,” Harry replied, looking determined.

Flint didn’t say a word till Harry turned and headed back towards the Gryffindor dorms. The words were more to himself, “this could be interesting. A Gryffindor that willing to keep his word to a Slytherin.”

It was after Harry left Flint that he returned back to the dorms, though he did have to make a quick detour to the Great Hall to grab some toast. But knowing Hermione and Ron, those two were probably waiting back in the boys’ dorm before the match. With that Harry hurried with a quicker pace towards the 7th floor. He needed to get his Nimbus 2000 after all. One thing that was on Harry’s mind, Flint didn’t bring up that the Slytherin knew he’d been in the Slytherin Common Room.

Just like Harry expected, Ron and Hermione were in the Boys’ Dormitories. Both of them were grinning broadly as Ron handed Harry his Nimbus.

“You guys are oddly in a good mood,” Harry noted suspiciously.

Ron just let out a laugh, “I’m just excited when you’ll beat Slytherin today.”

Harry’s heart sank in guilt, “I don’t know… I have a bad feeling about this game.”

Hermione smiled encouragingly, “even if you don’t win, Harry, least you know you did your best.”

Harry tried for a smile, “thanks Hermione. Maybe I can least make it hard to Malfoy if we don’t win.”

Ron looked a little grim about that it was possible that Gryffindor may lose to Slytherin. “Least you’ll give Malfoy hell…”

“Right…” Harry mumbled to himself as he grabbed his Nimbus from Ron. “I’ll see you guys after the match.”

“Try to stay on your broom this time, won’t you, Harry,” Hermione teased as Harry looked back at the bookworm.

Harry grew embarrassed, he remembered his first match all too well, “I guess we’ll see…”

“Don’t let Wood take off your head, mate!” Ron shouted at Harry as the Gryffindor practically ran out of the dorms.

* * *

 

Harry was full of nerves as Wood droned on about tactics how to win against Slytherin in the Gryffindor dressing room. He had already gotten a couple hateful glares from a couple of his teammates. The youngest Gryffindor didn’t need to focus on them to know who they were. Though when he did look at them, the seeker almost burst into laughter. The Quidditch uniforms were still the typical red of Gryffindor, but their hair was a mix of green, pink, and purple. No doubt a prank from the Weasley Twins. And when they charmed someone’s hair it wound up lasting for days or weeks. Though, apparently Marcus’ curse had either worn off or the girls somehow regrew their hair. Harry was curious what all the Weasley Twins may have done, he knew they wouldn’t have stopped just at cursing their hair.

It was when Harry’s eyes met Fred and George’s that he noticed identical grins. They knew he saw the cursed hair. It was after then that Wood finally decided to end his lecture and to head out on the Quidditch Pitch. Harry had honestly not paid attention to a single word the Quidditch Captain had said. He did listen when Madam Hooch was warning both teams that she expected a ‘clean’ game from them. Not very likely, Slytherins and Gryffindors always played dirty, especially Slytherin.

The Potter heir did manage to catch Flint’s eyes, who gave a firm nod in his direction. Though the Slytherin Captain did scowl at the other Gryffindors. It was honestly expected.

Harry then mounted his broom and hovered several feet in the fair, waiting for the Quaffle to be released. As the game couldn’t start until then. The Gryffindor did notice that Malfoy was glaring at him. He decided to ignore the blonde for the time being. Knowing Malfoy, he probably would take insult to that.

When the game actually began, Harry didn’t really search as much for the Golden Snitch and studied some of the chasers. Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed to be evenly matched. Though Gryffindor only managed about three goals where Slytherin already had seven.

Though if someone asked, Harry probably would deny that he had aided Malfoy into almost flying face first into a bludger on his own. Sadly, the blonde gained the few senses he actually had and swerved out of the way. Not that the ‘innocent’ looks from Fred Weasley would help him any. Though, supposedly George accidently hit one of the bludgers towards Katie, who let out a short scream when it collided with her shoulder.

Madam Hooch couldn’t tell if the act was intentional, so no penalties were given. The match continued and seemed like the match was getting dirtier. Harry already had slammed into the Malfoy heir to let the snitch escape. That had gotten a few curses from the blonde and before the Slytherin could retaliate, Harry flew out of his reach. Harry smiled, there was no way he was going to make this easy for Malfoy to gloat about. He’d let Slytherin win, but Malfoy had to work for it. His rival wasn’t going to be given the victory on a golden platter.

The next time that Harry would look at the points, Slytherin was in the lead at 110 points and Gryffindor following with 60. That was when Harry figured that Slytherin was enough in the lead to the snitch be caught. Of course, he probably could have lured Malfoy at the beginning of the game to catch the snitch, but there was no way he would make it that easy. Immediately, he saw the snitch at one of the posts on Gryffindor end, he raced towards there. He was fully aware that Malfoy would probably follow him and then he would pretend he lost sight of it. The young Potter slowed down and flew towards the center of the pitch. Malfoy didn’t notice anything except that he caught sight of the snitch. Harry would then grin when he saw the bludger Fred had aimed towards the Malfoy heir. The blonde didn’t realize the path he was in until after he caught the golden ball. There was a loud crunch as the boy was hit face first. The tiny Gryffindor had to wince, he knew what it felt like to be hit by a bludger, a cursed one at that. Malfoy would probably have to be taken to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Hooch then blew the whistle. There were a lot of groans when the words were shouted, “Slytherin win!”

Taking a chance to look back at the score board. Harry noticed that Slytherin had won with 310 points and Gryffindor with 90. ‘Wood is going to be pissed…’ Harry thought with a gulp. He chanced a glance at Wood who looked crestfallen and probably near tears. It was then that Harry looked over at Flint, who was still hovering in the air. He had a triumphant look on his features and then caught Harry’s eyes. The captain gave a firm nod and shockingly gave a small smile. Harry was so surprised he almost fell from his broom. Though he returned the smile.

The Gryffindor thought it was about time he needed to get out of the air, knowing his friends, they would want to speak to him. Though he would later try to find Flint.

Harry didn’t even have to pretend to be disappointed and down about the Slytherin’s victory. He loved beating Slytherin and Malfoy at Quidditch. Though he was gleeful that Malfoy got hit full force by one of the Bludgers.

“So Slytherin won…” Ron grumbled.

Harry had to roll his eyes, “least I got to see Malfoy get hit by a Bludger in the face.”

Ron’s annoyed look had turn to glee, “that’s was bloody brilliant!”

Harry snorted, and it turned into a laugh. “Too bad he avoided the first bludger…”

Hermione didn’t say anything, but you could tell she loved that Malfoy got his version of karma handed to the arrogant prick.


	5. To the Bathroom We Go

Touched by Death – Chapter 5

Harry wasn't sure if he should be surprised that Hermione and Ron let him go out of Gryffindor Tower. They were both worried about him, he knew that. But Ron and Hermione knew that he needed his space.

In all honestly, Harry probably would have stayed in the Tower if he hadn't promised to meet Marcus after the match. He just hoped that today proved to Marcus that he could trust him, despite being sorted into Gryffindor house.

It would be after that meeting that Harry would ponder on what had all happened. Flint almost seemed a bit kinder. Course his words could be a bit harsh, being a brainless Gryffindor as he would say. In all honesty Harry didn't mind being around the Slytherin. Despite that his encounters with Flint were few and far between. Though the Gryffindor knew that Marcus' mood would be in high spirits, seeing as Slytherin did win the Quidditch match and that put them in the lead for the Quidditch and House Cup. But even if Marcus did make a nasty comment, there was no fuel or fire to it. Definitely not like Malfoy with his taunts and insults like he knows everything.

And the magic Marcus performed on him was interesting. He had never heard of what exactly he did except a lot of chanting. Something about protection, though a lot of it seemed to be from Latin or something. But Harry could feel the immediate difference, like a shield formed around him. It was like a thin layer before vanishing. The Potter heir just wondered what type of magic it was.

It was weird to him though, Harry had heard from other students that Marcus wasn't very intelligent. Even rumors from Slytherin themselves. But then how could Marcus have known about the magic he did, it appeared to be advanced. Though he wasn't too sure seeing as he was only twelve. But he never asked about it, although he really wanted to. Flint may tolerate him, but he didn't think he saw him as a friend. The one thing he did ask Marcus was about Draco getting hit with the Bludger. That was the first time he saw Flint genuinely laugh.

The blonde had apparently been bitching a fit that he got hit by a bludger to anyone that would listen. And that was to say there weren't many that wanted to listen. Apparently, the blonde got hit with several silencing charms. That had gotten Harry into a bunch of laughs, even in Slytherin the Malfoy heir wasn't too liked.

As amusing as it was for Harry, Marcus' parting words stayed in his mind. 'Stay safe, Potter.' But that didn't stop Flint from once again ruffling his hair. Harry grinned ear to ear as Marcus left back towards his common room.

So maybe some Slytherins weren't so bad.

* * *

Harry was in shock, almost to the point of tears.

The young Gryffindor was looking down at the bed in the Hospital Wing where a familiar brunette girl laid petrified. Parts of Harry's nightmare was coming true, Hermione Granger had gotten petrified. If there was one part to be glad about concerning the nightmare that happened over a month ago. That was that the school was starting to doubt that Harry was the heir. Considering the strong friendship that Harry held with the young bookworm. And not that Harry had only pretended to be friends with the muggleborn. But it still left the school in bit of a frenzy on who possibly could be the heir.

Harry honestly never felt more lost, Ron wasn't much of any help. He was as clueless as Harry and didn't seem to offer any support. Hermione was always the brilliant one and he knew she could have figured it out if not already. But how does one speak to someone who's petrified and won't talk back? There was none unless Professor Sprout had the mandrakes ready, unlikely as they still had a few weeks to go.

Marcus had surprisingly been very sympathetic about it all, though he didn't really say it in so many words. He still snarled and would respond that he needed to get out of his pathetic state. So maybe Harry had been a bit gloomy about it all and Marcus was trying to remind him that Hermione wasn't dead. And there was an antidote along the way, though Harry wasn't sure if Flint was fond of muggleborns or not. He appeared not to be, but sometimes the Gryffindor wondered if that was a phase or mask.

There had been several more encounters between him and the Slytherin before Hermione was petrified and some of those he actually spoke with Marcus. They really didn't talk about their own houses much, though it was nice to talk to a Slytherin without being cursed. And for some reason Flint was very tight lipped about his family. Maybe his parents were like the Malfoys, it didn't say much considering Harry had already met Lucius once.

And which brought Harry back to the present moment. He was still by the bed that Hermione was in. Though his eyes felt a little unfocused. Ron had never bothered to come into the Hospital Wing to see him or Hermione.

A sight that did make Harry's jaw drop was when the Hospital Wing doors opened and someone with a Slytherin crest walked through. It wasn't that it was a Slytherin that was so surprising, it was which Slytherin in specific.

"Marcus?" the Gryffindor asked in shock.

"Nice to see you too, Potter," Flint commented sarcastically.

Harry had the nerve to look embarrassed. "Sorry, just didn't expect to see you, that's all."

Marcus laughed, "then I be careful if I were you. Someone may mistake that you like talking to Slytherins, then."

Harry merely rolled his eyes, "heaven forbid the day…that means you have to be careful too, someone may think you tolerate foolish Gryffindors."

Marcus wound up sitting on the other side of Harry, staring at the petrified girl with a calculating glance. "And yet you're not as brainless as most of them."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "was that actually a compliment?"

Marcus only huffed and didn't say a word, but that didn't stop the grin from Harry's face from growing.

"Insufferable Gryffindors," was Flint's only remark about that. Though the Slytherin froze for a second before his steel gaze went to Hermione's balled up fist.

Harry lost his teasing tone before realizing that something caught Marcus' attention. "What is it," he whispered as if afraid they be overheard. Madam Pomfrey was just in the other room after all.

"Look at your friend's hand, she's clutching something," Marcus hissed.

Harry's eyes widened dramatically when he took notice what Flint had said. And true to what the Slytherin said, there was something clenched in Hermione's balled up fist.  _'What is that?'_  were Harry's silent thoughts.

Harry looked at Hermione's fist intently, it was clearly a piece of parchment.  _'Did Hermione find something out?'_

"Marcus," Harry whispered.

Flint took his attention from Hermione's lone figure and focused it on Harry.

"Can you help me get the parchment without ripping it? I think she may have figured it out," Harry finished asked.

Harry didn't have to see Marcus' nod to know he would help. It was trying to unravel Hermione's hand that was the most difficult. The parchment was clenched tightly in her hand and Harry didn't want to rip it.

It took some careful maneuvering, but Harry and Marcus managed to get the parchment loose without any damage. Harry took the parchment in his hands and sat back down next to Marcus. Flint started to look over Harry's shoulder, so he could see what it said.

The Gryffindor's hands froze when he saw the word, Basilisk. The monster was a giant snake that could kill with its stare. He felt like he couldn't think properly, first it was the chamber and nobody knew what was going on. Then came the bullying and accusations and now the realization what the monster actually was.

Flint's lips thinned out as he furiously thought. It had all started with the Chamber of Secrets being opened. He had never cared much for Mudbloods, so the chamber being opened didn't affect him much. After all he had grown up with a hatred for them, stealing magic of wizards as his parents had said. Then it felt like everything had turned upside down since he helped that tiny Gryffindor. Harry Potter. He knew of the boy, seeing he was the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and there had been an uproar about a first year being on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. He didn't really think of him until he ran into him, literally. The twelve-year-old was so skinny, dare he say maybe even malnourished. Though his Head of House always claimed that the Potter boy was spoiled beyond belief, it didn't make much sense to the boy's appearance. His figure was skinny, and he looked afraid. He didn't think he was scared of him, which would be a surprise as most were. But the scared look had been because of his chasers. The young Gryffindor honestly reminded him of the first years that were sorted into Slytherin house. Nervous and scared eleven-year-olds and some coming from abusive or neglectful families that didn't believe a child's life is precious. But that was what make them a Slytherin, they were survivors. And someone Marcus thought that was Harry Potter as well. He was a prefect and so he was very protective of the charges that came under him. And it seemed that Harry was falling under that category. So naturally, Marcus felt that protective urge about Harry Potter. One reason why he gave the Gryffindor that pendant and not some random object. The necklace was linked to his magic and its pulse would give him the boy's location. It had pissed off the prefect that nobody cared for the boy and just turned against him. That was the worst betrayal, and if his thoughts were correct. This was the only place that the Gryffindor could seek protection from. Though he felt like your house should be the one place you should be able to trust. It was awkward at first as he would usually avoid Gryffindor at all cost unless it was to curse them or rarely take points. Taking points didn't teach those idiots anything, showing them would keep the lesson in mind. And the protective urge just grew stronger with every second that he spent with the boy. He could almost say the boy was innocent, though he knew he was not. The Gryffindor had some horrors in his past, that fact in the stories remained true. The idea that a Basilisk was running around the school was a terrifying thought. It was common knowledge that the snake's stare could kill and its venom guaranteed death.

Harry curiously glanced up at Marcus, his features was unreadable. He couldn't quite get an idea what the Slytherin was thinking. But he was sure that the Prefect would be mad on his behalf. Harry already knew that it pissed the older boy off that all the Gryffindors were against him. Though he wasn't sure why the older Slytherin would care. From his nightmare, though that seemed ages ago, Hermione had thought it was from being a Prefect. Harry assumed that Prefect had a soft spot for his 1st and 2nd year Slytherins. Though it calmed him that he realized that Hermione wouldn't be in danger of dying. The mirror now made sense, the girl never looked directly in the Basilisk's eyes and only its reflection. Hence the petrification and not death.

"It will not solve where the Chamber is, though it will make the school panic," Marcus finally spoke.

The Gryffindor knew that Flint was still thinking, but he knew his words made sense. But he couldn't see the use in the professors knowing, what could they do against a Basilisk that nobody seemed to spot?

"Even if someone knew where the Chamber is, it can't have been opened easily… could it?" Harry hesitantly asked.

Marcus was looking at Harry which made him awkwardly shift. The stare was intent. "It was called a myth for a reason. You speak to snakes, Harry."

The Gryffindor's eyes almost cast down before he realized the tone wasn't accusing. It was more of a statement. Then he realized what Marcus may have been hinting at. It made prefect sense. "You have to speak Parseltongue for it to open?"

Flint nodded, "probably why nobody could find it."

"That's brilliant," Harry grinned.

Marcus narrowed his eyes at Harry, "whatever you are thinking. Get rid of it. Your ideas always end up bad."

Harry almost pouted at the words. "They aren't that bad."

"I've heard of what happened last year, I don't believe that for a minute, Potter."

"I think the Chamber may be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Harry thought out loud.

"Don't even think about going alone!" Flint hissed.

Harry's eyes jerked to meet Marcus', he hadn't expected the Slytherin's response.

"Who else speaks Parseltongue!"

"Do you realize you will not be facing an eleven or twelve-year-old. This apparent heir is intent on killing and wiping out all the Mudbloods in this school! You would not stand a chance! You be dead in an instant!" Marcus growled with anger.

Harry was taken back by Flint's words. He did stiffen up when Marcus said 'Mudblood', though he didn't say anything. When had Marcus gone from being rivals, to acquaintances, to maybe friends? When had they got the point that Marcus actually cared… per say? Harry honest did not know but he would not take any of it back. He appreciated Marcus, he actually was there for him besides Hermione who he could normally rant to. But Marcus actually protected him, it felt different somehow.

"You're willing to go with me and help me?" Harry couldn't help but be flabbergasted.

"Obviously, you dumb ass Gryffindor…" Flint droned.

Harry frowned for a second before grinning again, "Hey! I take insult to that."

Flint rolled his eyes and gently ruffled Harry's hair as he been accustomed to do recently.


	6. Hallucinating?

Touched by Death – Chapter 6

Harry Potter was once again on the Hogwarts Express and their destination was Hogwarts. He was going to be starting his third year. Yet he couldn't help but think of the last few events of his second year and his summer.

Marcus basically told the Gryffindor that he would be coming with him to the Chamber of Secrets. To prevent him from acting like a brash Gryffindor. Least that was Flint's words. Marcus didn't look thrilled at having to help rescue one of the Weasley's youngest.

Harry had honestly been a little embarrassed on what happened in the Chamber. Like Marcus said, he acted a little bit like a rash Gryffindor. Harry honestly thought Marcus would have cursed him if not for the fact that Harry had gotten basilisk venom in his bloodstream. And then there was the fact about this Tom Riddle. The same Tom Riddle that would eventually turn into Lord Voldemort. Marcus looked about dead shocked. The same Lord Voldemort that his family practically worshiped was a half-blood. Not a Pure-Blood like the mad man proclaimed. It hadn't ended there.

Harry had wound up escaping Marcus' watchful eye and killed the Basilisk when Tom Riddle sent the beast on him. It would be after Tom Riddle was essentially vanished and diary destroyed that Marcus revealed something things. By that point Harry had already been healed by Fawkes and cancelled out the venom. Though Marcus had seen the diary for what it was, a Horcrux. The Slytherin Prefect didn't tell Harry much what a Horcrux was, only that it was a very dark artifact.

The seriousness of Marcus' tone made Harry not want to ask more. He doubted that Marcus would have elaborated, no doubt because of how young he was. Flint may have been talking to Harry more, but that didn't mean he gave information freely. But he felt like maybe if he was a bit older, Marcus may have said what a Horcrux is exactly. The term was unfamiliar, but seeing it was a dark object. There would be no way Harry would know anything about the topic.

Marcus may have not said, but Harry knew that he probably dueled Tom Riddle. It was enough to keep Tom's attention off Harry when he decided to be a Gryffindor and go after the Basilisk.

That was the first time in memory that Marcus crushed Harry in a hug. The Slytherin was so much bigger than the Gryffindor, yet he somehow created that safe feeling. It was after that Flint had demanded to see Harry's arm and the scar left by the Basilisk's fang. The Gryffindor's skin was healed by Phoenix tears, but that didn't stop the growl that Marcus gave.

Then there was the end of term at the Feast. Slytherin had won not only the Quidditch Cup, but the House Cup as well. Wood was basically near tears that Gryffindor didn't keep their winning streak. McGonagall was very tight lipped about losing to Slytherin and by extension, Snape. She was a big fan of Quidditch after all. Harry had known that Slytherin would win if Gryffindor had lost the matches that it did. But he honestly wasn't that saddened over the fact. He had remembered the previous year when the House of Gryffindor turned because of point loss. No doubt there be a similar occurrence if they knew how they lost. And of course, Marcus was ecstatic over the fact that Slytherin won, all courtesy of Harry Potter.

Harry's ears had turned hot when he remembered the lecture Flint basically gave him because he dared to try to lose against Ravenclaw. Apparently as a brainless Gryffindor he didn't think that losing only applied to Slytherin. Flint basically ordered that he was not to purposely lose every match and almost draw Wood's attention to his lack of skills. Marcus didn't really care that Gryffindor was to be in last place, but he did care that those actions would bring the wrath of Gryffindor on the younger boy. Harry had known that Marcus wouldn't not specifically say he cared in so many words, but he knew exactly what he meant. That had created a feeling of warmth that Harry couldn't quite understand.

That brought Harry's thoughts to his past summer, Harry had been allowed to let Hedwig out of her cage. If not to keep her quiet, Uncle Vernon's words, not his own. He occasionally mailed letters to Hermione, Ron, and Marcus. The summer hadn't really been worth noting. Unless you counted where the Gryffindor tried to avoid being in the house as much as possible. It would have been an alright summer if not for the fact that Marge Dursley, Vernon's sister was staying for a week. Then it happened, Marge had pushed one of Harry's buttons and his anger went off. He wound up blowing up his aunt and the Gryffindor proceeded to run off to the Leaky Cauldon.

That brought Harry to where he was now, still on the Hogwarts Express, attempting to find an empty compartment. He didn't find an empty compartment as the emptiest held an older gentleman. No doubt he would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. That was where Harry would meet up with Hermione and Ron. And the speculation that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and was after him. And yet another apparent mad man was after the Gryffindor.

And Harry worries didn't remain on Sirius Black, but the Dementors of Azkaban as well. The Gryffindor knew he was lucky that the compartment contained the new DADA professor. The only thing that was puzzling is when he remembered hearing some woman screaming. Apparently, Ron and Hermione had heard nothing. The Potter heir didn't think he was hallucinating. Maybe it was something like the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, where only he could understand Parseltongue. As much as he liked to believe the idea, he doubted it had much merit to it. The same professor that had sent the Dementor away had already left the compartment. He had said something about talking to the driver or maybe he was making sure the Dementor was gone.

Harry had to resist the urge to go find Marcus on the train. He knew the older boy would know what that screaming may be about. As smart as Hermione is, she didn't understand what screaming he may have heard or maybe she thought it was his imagination. The idea of finding Marcus wouldn't do any good as Hermione and Ron didn't know anything him and Marcus being friends. He knew that he had to eventually tell his friends about Flint. That was something that Harry desperately wanted to postpone as much as possible. And yet he knew it is impossible with Hermione around. That girl often caught onto things instantly that normally would take him a while. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to tell Hermione, the problem was Ron. Harry knew that Ron had the tendency to overreact, especially when it involved Slytherins. That boy's prejudice ran very deep and Harry had a feeling that it would break their friendship.

Another reason why Harry had resisted the urge was he knew that Marcus would be surrounded by other Slytherins. Most likely they were Slytherins from Flint's year. Harry believed that Marcus had to be either in his fifth or sixth year while he was entering into his third. Marcus may not have minded being around him and talking to him. But other Slytherins had no such opinions. To other Slytherins, he was a Gryffindor, an instant rival and enemy. Marcus may never mutter a curse at him, least not a lethal curse, but that wouldn't stop another Slytherin.

It would be at the Great Hall that Harry felt a little mortified. That reason was because of Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy heir was currently reenacting the scene of him fainting on the train. The blonde apparently thought it was hilarious that a dementor made Potter faint.

Harry tried to ignore the blonde as did Hermione and Ron. Despite that Harry was trying to ignore Malfoy, he was trying to seek out Marcus. When he found him, he noticed that the older boy looked mad at something. Flint was basically snarling at anyone who dared to speak with him and it looked like the boy's eyes were narrowed. Harry scanned the entire Slytherin table to find where Marcus' glare was aimed at. The Gryffindor wasn't sure if he should be surprised or to take pride on who had gained Marcus' anger. His cheeks flushed when he realized that Marcus had met his gaze despite him being at the point of cursing Malfoy on his behalf.

The Potter heir had to advert his eyes when Hermione noticed that Harry was gazing at a certain Slytherin intently. He would let the bookworm think he was glaring at Malfoy for his attempted reenactment. Seeing the girl didn't really see what Slytherin her friend may have been looking or glaring at. Hopefully she wouldn't notice that his cheeks were noticeably redder and that he never looked at the blonde.

Subconsciously did Harry place a hand where the pendant was hidden under his robes. It was surprising that Marcus never did ask for the pendant back. Only that he told the Gryffindor to keep it, in case he needed to know when he was in danger.

* * *

Harry could be found in the library in the hidden corner with several books spread open around him. None of his friends from Gryffindor was with him. He hadn't spoken to Marcus since the summer, but he knew that the Slytherin would know where he was if he wanted to. He imagined that he would get some incredulous looks if they heard him saying he'd prefer Marcus' company.

The Gryffindor was trying to find out what spell that Professor Lupin casted to drive the Dementor away. He still didn't understand what the screaming was about, but he hoped that researching may give him an answer. So far, he hadn't found anything yet, he even went to actually reading through his Standard Book of Spells for year three and four.

Not only was Harry trying to figure out the spell, he was trying to find information about the elective classes. Hermione was still giving him a dirty look for choosing the easiest courses. Choosing the same classes as Ron did, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Despite that the girl was going to try to take every course imaginable.

It wasn't really Hermione's looks that got Harry to do this research about classes. Just the fact that Harry knew that Marcus would likely curse him if he dared to take a stupid subject by a fraud just for an easy class.

There wasn't really a conversation between them two about classes that he would take the following year. But Flint had ranted before about the fraud of a teacher for Divination and that the school could do better. Of course, it had been a rant on Marcus' part on how much he hated the headmaster.

The Potter heir wasn't blind to the mistakes that Professor Dumbledore made. Though he imagined he would have been without the Slytherin's friendship. Though Harry wouldn't mind the headmaster most times. But he wouldn't willing go to the headmaster to sit down for a chat.

Harry was so focused into the books that were in front of him, that he never realized the shadow that appeared behind him. He didn't notice it until he felt a warm hand ruffle his hair. The Gryffindor couldn't hide the grin that appeared on his face.

"Marcus," Harry guessed as he glanced behind him.

Flint easily towered over Harry despite the small growth spurt Harry had over the summer. It was even more noticeable when Harry was sitting down.

"Well I'm definitely not one of those brainless ass Gryffindors…" Marcus muttered as he pulled himself a seat.

"No doubt," Harry replied dryly.

Flint bit back a laugh, "one would think you're hanging out with Slytherins too much."

Harry grinned, "and yet here you are still tolerating my presence."

"What the bloody hell are all these books for?" Flint finally asked.

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed. "Class electives…"

Flint had the nerve to look disbelieving.

"Yes, I know we chose the classes at the end of last term. But I may have chosen a wrong one…"

"You fucking signed up for that fraud's class, didn't you?" was the accusing question from Flint.

"Ummm… yes…" the response sounded more like a question.

"And what were you expected to do with that class? Be a seer?" Marcus' tone was mocking.

Harry was not offended by Marcus' tone as he was too use to the Slytherin's vulgar and sarcastic language. Though it left him a little annoyed. Ironic since he been wanting to talk to Marcus earlier.

"It's not like I knew what class to take!" the Gryffindor snapped.

Flint was unimpressed. "Look at it this way, Harry. You need a class to make a career out of. Divination is utter shit. You could have asked any upper year."

Harry's anger melted away and instantly felt guilty. He knew that Marcus tended to be blunt a lot. Most the time he appreciated the honestly. It was nice to hear Marcus call him Harry and not Potter. It truly gave Harry the idea that they were friends. Not just two people that tolerated the other. It was Marcus' last phrase that got his attention, was that his way of saying that he could have asked Marcus?

Marcus wound up scooting next to Harry to see his current schedule. "The other classes aren't too bad. You have the main five that's required. Care of Magical Creatures can be a good choice, depending on what you want as a career."

Harry felt a little meek under Marcus' intense stare as his cheeks heated up. "Healer," was his soft whisper.

Flint raised an eyebrow at that. "It suits you…"

Harry had to blink a few times, like almost he couldn't believe that Marcus didn't even question it. Complimented him really.

"You're not surprised?" Harry didn't even have to hide his astonishment.

Flint snorted, "you honestly don't expect me think you wanted to be an Auror?"

"Well… no… but that hasn't stopped anyone else from thinking that before," Harry answered back.

"You hate violence… you really expect me to believe you want a job that's about violence?" Marcus arched an eyebrow.

Harry's cheeks turned even brighter red, he never realized that Marcus had paid that attention to him. Enough to realize what he may or may not like. He honestly liked it, considering that Hermione and Ron thought he wanted to be an Auror.

Marcus just smirked as if he never expected Harry to answer him. "If you want to be a Healer, you will have to ask Madam Pomfrey about apprenticing under her. As she will be responsible for teaching you your healing courses."

"Oh…" The Gryffindor muttered as if it didn't occur to him.

Flint rolled his eyes before muttering, "bloody Gryffindor…"

Harry maturely stuck his tongue out at the Slytherin. That's when he posed his next question, "what am I supposed to replace it with?"

"You could just drop the stupid class…"

"You have to have two electives though!" Harry cut in before looking sheepish. "Sorry," he muttered.

Marcus sent a minor stinging hex at Harry's hand. Who turned and glared at the Slytherin though the hex didn't hurt that much.

"If you listened to your Head of House, you would have realized that you can drop a course if it is too much and not have to replace it with another. But if you are so set on adding another course, I would take Ancient Runes," Marcus continued with annoyance.

Flint's annoyance was then set aside when he noticed the two sets of Standard Book of Spells. "What are those for?"

Harry actually looked nervous now. He knew that he wanted to ask Marcus about the Dementors. But now he had annoyed the Slytherin, though unintentionally. The Gryffindor knew that it wasn't really him that Marcus was mad at, it was the entire school or specifically the dramatics of Malfoy.

"Dementors…" the Potter heir muttered quietly.

Marcus had to lean in to hear Harry before he was taken back. His annoyance faded with the realization what Harry had been looking for. He really hadn't been annoyed with Harry in the first place, but everyone in this damn school was driving him all to hell. Especially Draco Malfoy, but at least he knew why that stupid blonde was reenacting someone fainting.

"Why would you need the Patronus Charm?" Marcus finally asked, though his tone was soft.

Harry's eyes shot up to meet Marcus' and his face heated up on seeing the soft look. As much as people always said that Flint was always glaring or snarling at someone. The Gryffindor didn't believe that to be true. As the only time Harry had ever seen the Slytherin glare at him was when they first met.

"I keep hearing screaming when they come near…" Harry's voice was below a whisper. As if he was afraid of what Marcus may actually mock him. For being weak.

Marcus almost had to grasp at the table as he was in shock. He fully knew that Dementors brought forth a person's worst memories. A person typically suffered more, especially if the memories were worse for wear. And the Slytherin had a pretty good idea on who may have been screaming in Harry's memory. But there was another frightening thought for the Slytherin, if Harry had passed out did that mean that the boy could have been kissed. Though Flint had never met the new professor, but he had already gained some of his respect.

Marcus lightly grasped Harry's arm, "something you need to know about Dementors. They will relieve your worst memories. Memories that you may not remember until now… But the only thing that can protect you from this is the Patronus Charm. It is considered a 7th year spell, though they speak about it in your fifth year."

The light touch felt warm to Harry, though it helped with Flint's words. The grip wasn't tightening, it felt like it was showing concern. Though the words were a little frightening to think about. Memories that Harry didn't know he had… "My mother…I saw my mother murdered…" It made sense, he recalled the flash of green light from the same memory. And it was a woman's scream after all. And despite the sinking feeling Harry felt, he felt an urge to learn the charm Flint mentioned.

Flint had to grimace at the thought of what Harry said. It wasn't easy to witness someone being murdered and to be reminded of that memory was even worse.

"Thanks Marcus," Harry whispered. He felt a little better but not much. Not with the fact that Sirius Black was after him and it seemed that his memories attracted Dementors. But it was nice to know that he wasn't hallucinating like his friends probably thought.

The Prefect gave a small smile and ruffled Harry's hair like he did when he got there.

"Well someone has to stop you from getting into your rash Gryffindor tendencies," Marcus teased.


	7. I Quit

Touched by Death – Chapter 7

It was in the morning that Harry found himself outside the doors to the Hospital Wing. Most the time he tried to avoid it, not that it worked with how much he got injured in Quidditch.

The Gryffindor gently pushed the doors open and wasn't surprised to find it empty. It was the start of the year and nobody had been injured or cursed yet. Most people tended who been in the Hospital Wing didn't pay much attention to Madam Pomfrey's office in the corner of the Wing.

Harry went past all the empty beds and headed to the open office. The Mediwitch was in the corner by her potions stock, checking off what was needed for the new year.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry's voice was quiet, yet strong.

The witch quickly turned around and her gaze turn stern. "What happened this time, Mr. Potter?"

The Gryffindor let a small smile show, he been there so often that you could say he had a bed with his name on it. It wasn't surprising that Madam Pomfrey thought he got injured again considering that she had checked him over when he got inside the castle after the Dementor fiasco.

"Not hurt…" Harry muttered.

The Mediwitch raised her eyebrows. "Then what have you come to ask of me, Mr. Potter?"

"Can I train under you to be a Healer?" Harry's response was shy and unsure. Scared that he would be refused.

Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful. "You do realize, Mr. Potter that you may not be able to handle it with having two or three additional electives for your third year."

Harry looked a little more confident. "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and plan to drop Divination. I don't want the class just because it's known as an easy class. I know I can do it."

The Mediwitch looked impressed. "You wish to be a Healer?"

The Gryffindor nodded furiously.

"The work will be hard, and I expect you to not fall behind and do your best. If you do slack off, your lessons with me will be dropped. Healing is a serious profession and the slightest mistake can cause a death. Are you sure you want to do this?" Pomfrey's voice was hard and stern.

Harry's voice was confident, "I'm sure."

Pomfrey nodded in approval. She went to grab a spare parchment and wrote on it before signing it. "If you gain approval from Professor McGonagall. You are to replace Divination with your lessons here. And I fully expect you to be prompt. I do not approve of tardiness. Minerva will notify me if your schedule is changed. You are to give her this, this will let you make the change. Do not make me regret this Mr. Potter."

* * *

Harry was fighting his nerves as he stood outside of a classroom. The classroom in specific was for Transfiguration that was taught by Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, Minerva McGonagall.

The main reason the Gryffindor was outside the classroom was because he wanted to drop Divination. It wasn't hard for Marcus to convince him to drop the class. Harry did feel guilty where he wouldn't share a class with Ron. The decision to drop the fraud's class was pretty easy considering in his first class the woman started predicting about his death about this Grim. The woman gave Harry an uneasy feeling as did the pitied look from Ron and Hermione.

Steeling his nerves did Harry finally walk through the open door to Professor McGonagall's class. Thankfully he had already gained approval from Madam Pomfrey.

The older woman was sitting at her desk while looking down with a fancy quill in her hand, grading essays most likely.

"Professor McGonagall," went Harry's tiny voice.

The sudden voice made the Minerva glance up to see one of her lions in front of her. She focused her attention on the boy.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Is it too late to change electives for our third year?" Harry's voice was hesitant.

Minerva looked a little shocked at the question before recomposing herself. "No, a student is given a few weeks to decide if a class is too much or is not suited for a student."

Harry seemed to brighten up at that. "What is your opinion of Divination?"

The question actually got the stern professor to snort. "Not a suitable class for anyone unless they are a seer. I would never prompt a student to take such as class, any professor who delights in predicting on a student's death every year is not worthy of respect."

Harry lightly blushed in embarrassment at the stern stare. He remembered all too well that he told McGonagall that Trelawney had predicted his death on the first day of classes. At the time it had shaken him up badly.

"You wish to drop the class, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked with a tight smile.

Harry just simply nodded his head as he muttered, "thank you…"

The professor simply nodded her head and got up from silently summoning something. It was a blank schedule and Harry's current schedule.

"Are you adding Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, or Ancient Runes?" The Head of Gryffindor asked suddenly.

The question took a moment for Harry to register. His response was almost quiet, "I'm replacing it with lessons from Madam Pomfrey."

Professor McGonagall's quill made a sudden stop as she glanced up at the student she's considered one of her lions.

Harry didn't say anything as he pulled out the parchment that the Mediwitch gave him.

Minerva glanced over the parchment her student handed her. Her eyebrows rose before casting a validation charm. Nodding in approval to herself before making the note to add Healing to Harry Potter's schedule. It took her a minute to add the class into the new schedule before comparing the new to old. The schedules were almost identical except that Divination was replaced for healing and a note that on occasion weekends Pomfrey may require his presence.

"You may want to think about still playing Quidditch this term, Mr. Potter," The Head of Gryffindor started.

Harry wanted to protest before he was silenced by the harsh glare.

"As I was saying. You may need to think about being Seeker this year or not. As Madam Pomfrey will require your assistance on certain weekends during term. You will need to think about if you consider Healing a serious career or not. Just like in my class, if you are not serious about the class. You will leave and never come back. Healing is not to be taken lightly. It is a very admirable profession and will only take the best. Any slackers will be kicked out."

Harry was thinking hard about what McGonagall said. He knew that he enjoyed Quidditch, but not enough to make a professional career about it. His cheeks did go a light pink at the indirect compliment. It was nice to know that his professor didn't ask why he didn't choose to go into becoming an Auror or not like his dad had. He didn't know what his mother did for a career.

"I understand Professor McGonagall. I want to think about it. But I am serious about being a Healer. But I do enjoy playing Quidditch," Harry responded.

Minerva gave a firm nod, "I will give you a week to let me know. You are still allowed to play during that time frame."

* * *

Harry was in the library once again as he had a few books in front of him. One of them was a potions book and another was about minor injuries. The Gryffindor honestly had hated his Potions class, mainly because of a certain professor. But a Potions OWL and NEWT was required to be a healer. Harry had already been in his first class with Madam Pomfrey. The Mediwitch had given him some of the basics on how to recognize what potions to use and when. A lot of them where potions he had already brewed in the class, Potions.

The Gryffindor finally looked up when he heard his name. He wasn't surprised to see Marcus in front of him with a nasty grin on his face. Harry instantly brightened.

"Marcus. I know that look, what did you do?" Harry asked before snorting to himself.

"Some bloody morons may have gotten a few bludgers to the head…" Flint trailed off purposely.

"Basically, a group of stupid Slytherins got on your bad side," Harry assumed.

Marcus huffed, "serves them right…" That's when the Slytherin glanced over to the books spread out over Harry's table.

"What are you reading?"

"Books about Potions and their basics. I got one or two about healing…" Harry trailed off, remembering he had to return them to the Hospital Wing.

"Pomfrey agreed to add you into her training?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "I already recognized one of the spells. I honestly thought it wasn't a real spell seeing as Lockhart casted it."

"You act like a damn Hufflepuff," Marcus muttered.

Harry fake glared at the Slytherin.

What did the spell do?" The Slytherin seemed intrigued.

"Removed all of the bones in my arm…" Harry looked at Marcus nervously. It was a common fact that Marcus was protective of him.

Harry wasn't wrong, Marcus looked murderous.

The Gryffindor had to roll his eyes, "Don't even think about it. For one, Pomfrey already healed me. Two, considering the idiot obliviated himself and it's irreversible. There's no sense on getting mad about it. The fraud's been sentenced to Mungo's for life."

"How was he a fraud?" Marcus' tone was curious, his anger tamed for now.

"Me and Ron found out that Lockhart had stolen other witches and wizards work and took them for his own and obliviated them."

The Slytherin looked thoughtful before wiping the fraud teacher's discussion aside. He honestly wasn't that surprised by the revelation. "What's the potion book for?"

Harry had looked back at his books before glancing back to meet Marcus' eyes. A bright blush formed on his face, "I've always been horrible at Potions. I want to make sure it's not me that's doing something wrong. I've always thought it was just because of Snape and Malfoy that I did horrible. But there are a lot of ingredients I need to know about. Some of them have a lot of healing qualities."

Marcus never contradicted Harry's comment against the members in his house. He knew how spiteful his Head of House could be and everyone knew about the rivalry with Harry and Malfoy. The Slytherin did notice the bright red on Harry's face, but didn't say a word. If someone were to ask Flint what his opinion of Potter a year ago, he would say a boy who has no respect for his ancestors and spoiled brat. Dare he say that the Gryffindor was very appealing to gaze at especially when he was focused on something. He didn't know what it was about Harry that seemed to draw him in and it seemed that Harry saw something in him that most overlooked. He usually didn't care much about those at Hogwarts, but something about Harry made him care. Even the first and second years, sure he cared about them. It was different somehow, though.

* * *

Harry never mentioned to Marcus about his decision to quit Quidditch. The decision wasn't too hard after what had happened at the first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. It was the first Quidditch match that Harry didn't purposely lose. The Gryffindor had been told that he had fallen off his broom because Dementors had swarmed the Quidditch Pitch.

Madam Pomfrey seemed even stricter than normal. Harry assumed it was because she thought she lost her student and trainee. The woman lightened up a little as she quizzed him about what helps against the effect of Dementors.

Somehow it was a weird feeling to be instantly surrounded when he woke up. Hermione, Ron, and the entire Quidditch team had surrounded him around his bed. It felt to be a little too much considering some of the girls had tried to curse him last year. Harry wound up giving the Mediwitch a pleading look to send them away. Surprisingly, Harry wasn't all that concerned about the broken broom. It was like an indicator to quit Quidditch.

Thankfully the older woman got the message clearly. "Out! All of you, out! Mr. Potter needs rest!"

The woman didn't get any complaints as everyone scattered out of the Hospital Wing. The Mediwitch looked slightly amused.

"Thanks," Harry's voice was shy.

"You do need rest, Mr. Potter. But I know you will not."

Harry snorted as he knew it was true. But there wasn't much anything more he could do against the effects of Dementors besides chocolate.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall said I would have to make a choice on what's important. Healing or Quidditch. I'm going to drop Quidditch," Harry admitted.

The Mediwitch gave a slight smile. "I am not surprised. Though that would explain why you wanted everyone out."

Harry nodded before his attention was adverted towards the door opening to the Hospital Wing.

"Marcus," Harry grinned.

The Slytherin's presence was no surprise. He knew that Marcus must have seen him fall from his broom. That was something that Harry wished that he didn't see. The Slytherin was already overprotective over him. Though he probably wouldn't say no to another hug by the bigger Slytherin.

Madam Pomfrey looked on as if disproving before seeing the pleading look on her charge's face. The woman sighed in aspiration. "Alright, Mr. Potter. Mr. Flint is allowed to stay. But you still need rest."

Harry huffed in annoyance, though brightened as Marcus took a seat beside him.

"You're the one that decided to be her apprentice," Flint remarked.

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned.

Marcus let his hand fall on Harry's arm, almost in comfort. "Dementors…" Marcus commented.

Harry almost wanted to wince. He knew that Marcus was going to ask about that.

"You could have died…" the Slytherin almost muttered. His grip on Harry's arm tightened a little bit.

The Gryffindor instantly felt bad that he had worried Marcus. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Marcus looked at Harry critically, "what are you sorry for?"

"I could have told Professor McGonagall to go ahead and drop Quidditch. She had asked me when I put healing on my schedule. And now this happened…" Harry let off before noticing Marcus' furious expression.

"Are you that bloody insane to think this is your fault?!" The older boy snapped.

Harry's face immediately went red, "Ummm…. No…"

Marcus looked disbelieving but let it drop for the time being. He had gotten to know that Harry would feel like it was his fault that the Dementors came into the Pitch.

"You're not mad about me dropping Quidditch?" Harry asked with hesitation.

Flint raised an eyebrow, "why would I be?"

"Well… I won't be able to lose the Gryffindor Quidditch matches for you anymore."

"Harry, you are one of the best seekers I've seen at this bloody school. There is no way they'll find a replacement. And with you Gryffindors always losing points with Professor Snape. It shouldn't make too much of a difference. Gryffindor will lose either way, though if you really want to lose points. Just make Professor Snape mad."

"You expected this…" the Potter heir was shocked. He honestly expected the Slytherin to be mad. Well maybe not… maybe if he wasn't friends with Marcus the older boy would have been.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that. I knew that Madam Pomfrey would require your assistance during Quidditch practices and games."

"Right…" Harry muttered. Though it did make sense, the mediwitch would have the most injuries because of Quidditch.

Marcus' next actions almost made Harry jump out of his skin. He was very glad he didn't since Marcus had slowly wrapped his arms around his lithe body. It wasn't as tight as the last hug in the Chamber. But the embrace was just as comforting. The Gryffindor didn't want to lose the arms around him, as if trying to protect him from everything. He knew that the embrace wouldn't last, but he wanted to stay like that for as long as possible. If anything, Harry leaned into the embrace and felt Marcus' arms tighten slightly.

The Gryffindor wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he swore that Marcus was focusing on his lips for a good minute or two. Harry almost wished that Marcus would lean in. The urge to kiss the Slytherin was strong, but he barely kept it back. The Potter heir didn't want to misread the expression and piss the older boy off by reading something that was never there.

Marcus' arms stay around Harry as his growled, "You are learning that damn charm."

Harry had to blink for a minute,  _'charm? What charm?'_  were his first thoughts. The Gryffindor then wanted to smack himself, of course Marcus was talking about the Patronus Charm. Afterall, Marcus had spoken about the charm when in the Hogwarts Library when talking about Dementors. Even if Marcus didn't believe Harry about the Dementor on the train, today would have definitely proven he needed to learn it. But Marcus had never doubted his word for whatever reason.

"I can ask Professor Lupin about it tomorrow," Harry supplied.

"Lupin the one who sent the Dementor away on the train?" Marcus asked.

Harry slowly nodded before grinning. "He's beyond brilliant. Definitely better than Quirrell and Lockhart."


	8. Promotion? Demotion?

Touched by Death – Chapter 8

Harry felt exhausted and tired. The Gryffindor had convinced Professor Lupin to start teaching him the Patronus Charm. He remembered Marcus telling him the spell required significant power, hence his magic would feel drained. Harry never really comprehended on what it would feel like with his magic drained. Harry had brushed aside the comment and felt like he could deal with it. It made Harry feel guilty that he didn't give Marcus' words more thought.

So far, all Harry had managed to make was the mist. Professor Lupin kept assuring him that this was very advanced magic. So that the Gryffindor could create the mist was a feat in itself. It took a while to get the mist to work, almost a month. It was weird that Marcus never mentioned what his corporal Patronus was. That made Harry backtrack in his thoughts, could Marcus cast a Patronus?

Another thing that kept nagging at Harry was his previous conversation with Professor McGonagall. His professor had increased the time limit for Harry to decide about Quidditch. The woman had decided that a week was too small of a window. So, she gave him approximately two months. The professor had explained that Madam Pomfrey had given the final decision. And considering Gryffindor wouldn't have another match for another month.

Harry wasn't sure if he was thankful for the extra time limit or not. The Gryffindor pretty much knew after the first week he was going to quit. The only thing preventing him from telling McGonagall his answer, was the backlash from the team. Harry naturally brought his concerns to Marcus to get his point of view.

The Slytherin snorted, "you realize you can just ask you Head of House to make the announcement to the team."

Harry blinked up at Marcus. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Marcus gave a small laugh, "well you are a Gryffindor. So, you answered you own damn question."

Harry gave a small huff before maturely sticking his tongue out.

"Despite your childish concerns over Quidditch, how did the conversation with your so-called friends about your classes," Marcus probed.

Harry groaned in reminder. He clearly remembered how that had gone. The Gryffindor had been the in the Gryffindor Common Room when Hermione confronted him about missing classes.

The bushy haired woman was affronted that Harry had dared to skip Divination, despite that she had started to despise the fraud woman. Harry had felt a headache coming on with the impending lecture.

Ron had seemed indifferent about the whole thing. It was more that Ron found it hilarious that Harry had skipped the fraud's class.

The Potter heir wasn't stupid, he saw the pitied looks from both Hermione and Ron. He knew they were just a fraction of scared as he was. Harry felt like his friends were more scared of this Grim. Harry didn't know what to think of it. That had been the beginning of his friends catching on what was going on. Harry knew that he needed to tell his friends that he dropped Divination and wanted to be a Healer. It was just that Harry didn't know how to bring the conversation.

It was by the fourth or fifth attempted lecture that Harry just snapped at his friend.

"I'm not skipping Divination, Hermione! I dropped the stupid class! Now lay off my back…" Harry had stormed out of the Common Room, fully aware that everyone was now looking at him.

Harry didn't look back behind him, knowing that Hermione would have a crest fallen look on her face. Usually Harry would have normally felt bad about focusing his anger at his friend. Hermione had been grating on his nerves for a while. No wonder Marcus hated to deal with most Gryffindors. Especially if they are so inquisitive as Hermione tended to be.

Ron didn't know what to think when he found out about Harry dropping Divination. On one hand he couldn't blame his friend considering his death was predicted in every class. On another hand, the red-head was mad that Harry left him alone with Hermione. His anger would go up later when Hermione would drop the class. Since he figured that Divination was a class that he could slack off with Harry.

This argument confirmed Harry's opinion to not tell Ron and Hermione about his healing lessons with Madam Pomfrey. The Gryffindor knew for a fact that his friends believed he wanted to be an Auror. It irritated him that neither of his friends had asked what he actually wanted. It was like another thing that was expected of him. Yet the only person that wanted to know about Harry and listened to him was Marcus.

Harry had to jerk himself out of his thoughts and memories and stayed silent.

"That bad?" Marcus asked.

Harry slumped back in the chair he was sitting in. "That's an understatement…"

"So, they know about your apprenticeship…" Flint left off, almost like a question.

Harry let out a snort.

Marcus looked amused, "I'll take that as a no."

Harry took comfort in that the Slytherin stayed in close proximity. "They know I dropped Divination."

Flint didn't look surprised. "But they don't know about you quitting Quidditch…"

Harry gave Marcus a scathing glare.

The glare didn't faze Marcus, who sported a smirk in response. "I'll take that as a no."

Harry's face grew hot as he mumbled, "shut up…"

Marcus barked out a laugh, "least I don't have to deal with any bothersome Gryffindorks…"

Harry almost pouted, "yeah… and leave me to their mercy…"

* * *

Harry had been all nerves as he stood outside his Head of House's classroom. It felt very similar to when he had met with the Professor over a month back. A change he was very thankful for. For this instance, Professor McGonagall had been expecting him.

"Mr. Potter, I am assuming you have made your decision," The professor inquired.

"Yes, Ma'am. I want to quit Quidditch, so I can focus on Madam Pomfrey's lessons."

Professor McGonagall didn't look surprised by her pupil's decision. Though she was a little down heartened, knowing that Gryffindor would lose their winning streak. Despite that Slytherin had won the previous year.

"May I ask a favor, Professor?" Harry asked hesitantly.

The professor's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "What would that be, Mr. Potter?"

"Could you tell the team that I quit? I don't want another confrontation like last year," Harry's response was filled with nerves.

"Confrontation? Explain that," McGonagall asked.

"Well last year almost all the upper years had targeted me upon learning I could speak to snakes. Which included several people from the team," Harry answered.

That was when Harry for the first time saw McGonagall shocked. "Why was I not informed about this?"

The Potter heir immediately felt guilty. "To be honest, I didn't think you believe me. You didn't believe me about the Stone. I just assumed you wouldn't this time, either. It was my word against them."

Minerva was flabbergasted, "I can't tell you how much I am sorry that I gave you that impression, Mr. Potter. A student should never feel unsafe in this school and I am sorry that I let you down. Do you recall who those students were?"

Harry softly smiled, "Thanks, professor. I'm sorry I didn't go to you, I really didn't know who to go to. But I had one of the prefects from another house to help me. So, I don't think names are useful now."

Professor McGonagall almost hated that her student had to mature because of his peers. She hated that she couldn't be there for one of her students. Though it didn't escape her notice that it wasn't a Gryffindor prefect that helped her student. She was going to have a word with all her Prefects about this. "Who helped you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry had to fight within himself if he should admit that Marcus helped him. "Marcus…" the Gryffindor said quietly.

The Transfiguration professor looked thoughtful. "A very talented young man. I may see if I can convince the Headmaster to approve of Mr. Flint to be Head Boy next year."

Harry looked shocked beyond belief. Did his Head of House just compliment a Slytherin and to the point of giving him a high position? Or really a higher position than he already had. "I think Marcus will greatly appreciate that…"

McGonagall nodded, "I will speak to the House of Gryffindor tomorrow about your resignation. Now, off you go, Mr. Potter. I believe you're scheduled to be in the Hospital Wing in ten minutes."

Harry looked panicked before mumbling a quick thank you and practically ran out the door.

The strict professor let out a soft laugh.

* * *

Minerva did not know what had become of her lions. It was a behavior that she would not tolerate. Gryffindor was known for Loyalty after all and she knew that Godric must have been ashamed to see what had become of his house. She didn't doubt that Godric would be the only founder ashamed to see what one of the four houses had become. The Transfiguration professor was certain that all four founders would have been disappointed and angry. If there was one thing the founders had cared about, it was their students. And that had not changed over the centuries despite the founders' deaths. The strict professor was not blind to see the prejudice from three of the houses the previous year. But there was only so much she could do unless a student came to her. There were only a few incidents that she personally witnessed, and they would realize how strict she could be.

Which now brought to what was happening now. McGonagall had asked to speak with the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team and it appeared that Mr. Potter's friends were there too. Minerva wanted to sigh with annoyance.

"I believe I requested to speak to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, not two nosey third-years," McGonagall's nose flared.

"We wanted to know why Harry dropped Divination…" Hermione started.

"Then I believe it is Mr. Potter that you should be asking," Minerva cut off Hermione. "Off you go since I did not request your presence."

Hermione wanted to protest before Ron nudged her. She bowed her head in defeat before dragging Ron out of the Common Room.

"Before I was interrupted, I have an announcement for you all. The Gryffindor Seeker has resigned from the team…" Minerva started to speak.

There was an uproar from their professor's last words. Minerva honestly didn't expect any better. Though she was a little surprised that both the Weasley Twins didn't say anything. It was more like the red-heads were watching their teammates' reactions. McGonagall realized that they either knew or had a suspicion that Mr. Potter would quit. The Transfiguration professor was very thankful she had decided to speak to both Weasley Twins on who actively tried to hurt one of her lions. Minerva was well aware that Mr. Potter had no intentions of revealing who his attackers were. McGonagall was not going to let it go unpunished despite that she knew that Mr. Flint most likely humiliated Mr. Potter's attackers. She already knew that she was going to let go one of her prefects. And she needed to speak with Filius and Pomona about the behavior of their prefects.

"Silence!" she barked at the Gryffindors.

The common room immediately quieted down. Nobody was brave enough to dare to anger their professor.

"Now that I have your attention, I will clear up some things. You do not have any say if any of the team decides to resign. That is their decision and only their decision. I am appalled at all of you. Gryffindor is supposed to be loyal and in this past year I have yet to see that loyalty. Three of you will be temporally suspended from the team and prefect privileges revoked. I will appoint another Gryffindor prefect in your place. And you will be serving detention with me for two months. Gryffindor House will be losing 150 points and you better hope it does not happen again. And if I find that any of you attempt anything on Mr. Potter, you will not like the punishment."

Minerva glared hard at her students and was glad to see that the ones who went after Mr. Potter looked nervous. Maybe she should have the detentions split between her and Severus. But she knew the looks were also of anger. McGonagall was silently thankful she had least chosen wisely for the Headboy, which was Percy Weasley. The young man had honestly been shocked when he realized what his house had done and it surprised Minerva as it was the first time she saw Mr. Weasley lose his cool. Yet it was no surprise that Mr. Weasley wanted retribution for those who hurt his brother (in his eyes).

* * *

Harry was caught by surprise when he was corned by two certain Weasleys.

"Harry, our dear friend…"

"So nice of you to speak with us this fine day," George finished.

Harry snorted, "what's up guys?"

"Well we had the most interesting conversation…" Fred started.

"with dear Professor Minnie…"

"Something about a certain player…"

"Decided to bail on us," George grinned.

Harry groaned, "don't tell me that Professor McGonagall asked who it was last year."

"I must admit, Gred, it was a very serious question," George said theatrically.

"Very serious indeed, we almost didn't have it in us," Fred grinned.

"I hate both you…" Harry muttered.

Harry received two identical grins in response.

"Though I must say…"

"Professor Minnie takes it very seriously…"

"When one of her lions is injured," George finished.

The younger Gryffindor couldn't help himself, he let out a small laugh. It was always interesting to hear Fred and George finish each other's sentences. Seeing as it confused most people and had to watch it like a ping pong match.

"Feel free to include us…"

"On your masterful plan…"

"Quite ingenious it is, don't you agree, Forge?"

"Alright guys," Harry laughed. "Honestly I could have dealt with people being hostile. I love Quidditch don't get me wrong. But I wouldn't be able to have the career I wanted if I stayed to play it. And I have more time for studies for once."

"Oh dear me, Gred…"

"Are we having another bookworm Granger?"

Harry snorted, "maybe another Prefect Percy."

"Did our innocent little Harry…"

"Just make a joke…"

"About our dear older brother," George laughed.

"Maybe you guys could learn something from him," Harry teased.

Just the horrified look at the twins faces made the third year double over in laughter.

The twins instantly sobered up and their eyes grew mischievous.

"I believe that our…"

"dear friend still has not included us…"

"in his grand masterful plan…"

"I agree Forge, it is very rude…"

"Very rude indeed."

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins' antics. "Well to calm your nonexistent fears. I am not going to be an Auror, Curse Breaker, or Dragon Trainer. I'm training under Madam Pomfrey."

"A very noble profession…"

"Very noble indeed…"

"Harrykins is growing up…"

"It's so heartbreaking," George said as he wiped an imaginary tear away.

Harry rolled his eyes as he muttered, "whatever…"

The twins started to laugh when Harry noticed his next class was in five minutes. It made the boys laugh even harder when Harry accused them of doing this on purpose. It was as Harry was practically running out the room that he didn't realize he had two visitors, not aware that both of them had been eavesdropping.


	9. People Think It's Murder, I Think Not

Touched by Death – Chapter 9

Harry was getting annoyed as he scribbled on the parchment in front of him. Hermione and Ron seemed to act nervous around him nowadays. Like they wanted to ask him something and decided against it at the last minute. Their behavior was starting to grate on his nerves. But Harry couldn't be too mad about it. He finally got his corporal form on his Patronus. His nerves were bouncing everywhere in excitement and it overruled his annoyance. Harry had wanted to tell Marcus about it, since the Slytherin would occasional question him about his progress.

The Gryffindor hadn't seen the Slytherin in the past few days. Harry had assumed it to be because of prefect duties. He was just silently thankful that Malfoy couldn't be a prefect yet, that year no doubt would be hell. Harry did wonder if he would be appointed as a prefect, he knew that Hermione would be.

An hour had to pass when Harry had finished writing one of his essays. He was overlooking it before almost cursing when the ink well almost spilled over his new essay. The Gryffindor had to almost turn around to catch Marcus smirking at him. The Slytherin had ruffled his hair and made Harry jerk in surprised.

"I could kill you," Harry hissed.

Marcus snorted, "you couldn't hurt a fly if you tried."

Harry rolled his eyes, though he knew Marcus was right.

"I did notice a few Gryffindors looking for you. Vaguely familiar ones too," Marcus hinted heavily.

Harry groaned loudly before covering his mouth and looking around frantically. When he didn't see a certain librarian in sight, Harry noticeably relaxed.

Flint started snickering as he took the seat in front of Harry.

"I'd like to see you willingly want to face her wrath," the Gryffindor hissed.

Harry grinned in satisfaction when Marcus instantly sobered up.

"So even the noble Slytherin doesn't want to face the wrath of Madam Pince," Harry laughed.

Marcus huffed before letting out a small smile. "So, no comments from the legendary Harry Potter about your followers…"

Harry glared at Marcus before answering, "they won't leave me along. Swear if it's not about Quidditch maniacs. It's about this Sirius Black being after me fiasco. You would think the ministry would have caught him by now. I already have one supposed madman after me, why not add another…" Harry remarked sarcastically.

The Slytherin was unimpressed before Harry's last comment caught his attention. "You do realize that Sirius Black isn't really after you, right?"

"What!?" Harry almost shouted before falling out of his seat. The Gryffindor didn't even realize that he had fallen and was trying to grasp for the chair. That was when Harry realized he was on the floor. He unsteadily got up on his feet, "say that again."

Marcus didn't even look amused that Harry had fallen off his chair. This wasn't considered a laughing matter to the Slytherin. "Sirius Black isn't even after you. He never was. He's not even a Death Eater." Flint commented like it was common fact.

"How…? That's all I've heard about is that I have another killer after me," Harry felt hopeless as he crashed back into his chair. "What the bloody hell is a Death Eater?!"

"Harry… what you heard is all speculation. I can't personally say if he did kill thirteen muggles or not. One thing you need to know about Sirius Black, his family were very dark. And a Death Eater is a follower of one of your supposedly 'madmen.'" Marcus started to say. Though he had to glare at Harry when the Gryffindor started to open his mouth.

"Don't interrupt until I finish," Marcus bit out.

Harry just nodded, realizing that Marcus didn't have to tell him. And yet here was Marcus telling Harry information that Harry knew nothing about.

"Sirius' family was one of the darkest families, even more than the Malfoys. That's the thing about Sirius Black, he repelled against everything his family stood for. Nobody saw him as a Slytherin doing his school years, a brash and reckless Gryffindor through and through."

"You would think that our precious headmaster would have filled you in…"Marcus grumbled. "Or at least your so-called friends may have."

Harry was stunned, not sure what to think. Though for some reason it didn't even offend him when Marcus insulted his friends and Dumbledore.

"Why do people think he's after me, then," Harry risked asking.

Marcus didn't seem to mind the interruption, "Witches and wizards automatically thought back to his last name. That the rebel Black finally showed his true colors. There is another reason why, the main reason. Sirius Black is your father's best friend. There was this protection around your home and one person is required to keep the secret in order to keep it hidden. Everyone thought it was Sirius Black and that he betrayed your parents and was always loyal to the Dark Lord."

Harry's mouth had started to gap during Marcus' explanation. Though he appreciated that the Slytherin broke it down into something he understood. "How do you know all of this?" Harry's voice broke at the end, almost shaky. He knew the implications of how people's opinion worked. Get enough of it while pulling some strings and presto the accused lands in jail.

Marcus' eyes narrowed a little. "This conversation does not leave this room."

The words were almost dead quiet and yet threatening. The threatening tone didn't phase Harry as the Gryffindor quickly nodded.

"My mother and father were very close to the Dark Lord. It is very well known that Sirius Black was not a Death Eater. Black hated everything about them and the dark. The Dark Lord would love to have Black killed. The person that may be after you is not Black, but Peter Pettigrew. Some say Peter was killed, there's not much truth in that though."

Harry didn't make a sound as he listened to Marcus. The Gryffindor knew that Marcus had kept this solely to himself. Harry understood why. His parents were followers of Voldemort and it was obvious that Marcus wanted nothing to do with them. Even at thirteen, Harry knew what it meant if someone found out. Marcus could get killed. The truth honestly baffled him. It did make Harry wonder how much trust Marcus had in him to tell him this. The only question was if Black wasn't after him, then why did the man break out of prison.

"Did Dumbledore know any of this?" Harry asked.

Flint looked thoughtful, "Probably so. I have no doubt that Dumbledore performed the charm to hide away your family before your parents were killed."

Harry instantly heard the dislike for the headmaster in Marcus' tone and Harry couldn't blame him. It felt like the past three years the Gryffindor heard nothing but praises for the old man, but here was Marcus giving him his view point of the headmaster. Some of Flint's complaints made sense and it created distrust within Harry towards Dumbledore. It made Harry want to question the old man why he had let perhaps an innocent man spend so many years in prison.

"So, if Sirius Black isn't really a Death Eater and after me. Then why is he at Hogwarts?" Harry asked Marcus.

Marcus had already lost his tense look that he had before revealing to Harry about his family. The Slytherin looked more relaxed. "Sirius Black may have some idea that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and at Hogwarts."

Harry physically paled, "So, the real betrayer of my parents could be out there wanting to kill me…"

"Not if I have anything to say about it… I don't care that Sirius may be your godfather. You're under my protection." Marcus threatened with a growl.

Harry smiled a little bit as his cheeks grew warm. It was nice to know if there was anyone to count on, it was Marcus. It was when Harry heard Marcus' last comment did, he start to choke.

"Say, what now?!" Harry's voice screeched a little.

"Sirius Black is your godfather," Marcus said nonchalantly.

"Why did I not know this?" Harry's voice was filled with anger.

"That's probably the stupidest question you've asked. Do you really want the answer?" Marcus remarked.

Harry bit his lip, "probably not…" The Gryffindor knew the answer by Marcus' sarcastic remark. It was another strike to add against the headmaster. It made the raven-haired boy think about what made him instantly trust the old man.

* * *

It was after Harry was back in the common room that he wanted to kick himself. The Gryffindor had gotten so distracted that it slipped his mind what he wanted to talk to Marcus about. Harry couldn't find it in himself to be too disappointed about recent events. Especially since the Potter heir found out that Sirius Black wasn't really after him. From what Marcus said, it seems like Sirius only broke out of prison to protect him? The information was still a little baffling considering what he had found out in recent months. And now all that information was backwards or vice versa. It relieved him a little that he knew that another murderer wasn't after him. Though, even Marcus didn't know if Sirius really did murder those thirteen muggles. Marcus didn't seem to believe he did, considering this was a man who despised everything about his family and the dark. Harry found himself believing what Marcus had told him. Even if Harry didn't believe Marcus, he had no reason to doubt the Slytherin. After all, Marcus had never lied to him before, why would the older boy start now. And it didn't help much that the Gryffindor was developing a very hard crush on the Slytherin prefect. Harry was almost positive that the older boy liked him back too.

Harry did wonder on how much truth there was in the story about Sirius Black. If Sirius Black was really to be a hater of anything that was dark. Then it may be a set up and Black may never have killed anyone. That fact blew Harry's mind, an innocent man may have been sent to prison. Another fact that had shocked the Gryffindor was that he had a Godfather. Someone who could take him away from the Dursleys. Harry knew that Marcus had seen part of a memory that showed what his relatives looked like, hopefully Harry could keep it that way without the Slytherin finding anything else out. It made the raven hair boy wonder if he would ever escape his muggle relatives. Harry had a feeling that Marcus would find a way if he could, the Slytherin had already made clear that he was protective of him. And then there was the unknown card, his godfather. The Gryffindor didn't know anything about the man. Harry knew if Black was appointed his godfather, he had to have been close to his parents. The fact that scared the Gryffindor was, what if this apparent godfather only cared about his dead parents and not him? It did make him wonder if Gringotts had it somewhere on file who his godparents were. Harry didn't know much about Goblins, except they hated thieves and seemed very prideful. The Gryffindor didn't doubt they could be easily offended if someone insulted one of their clients and hated when wizards tried to interfere with their affairs.

There was another thing that kept nagging Harry's mind. The amount of trust that Marcus had displayed hours previous. Harry didn't think Marcus would freely offer that information to just anyone. Yet, Marcus told Harry when he had asked. Even though the Gryffindor didn't mention a word about knowing about Marcus' family. So, Harry knew that Marcus must have felt it was important to tell him. Or maybe Marcus felt it was necessary for the young boy to know. And if Harry's assumption was correct about Marcus and his family, then Marcus didn't want anything to do with the Flint's. Harry secretly hoped that was true, the Gryffindor probably wouldn't know what to do if Marcus had gone up to him and told him that he was going to be one of those 'death eaters.' Harry personally didn't want to even dare imagine if that ever happened.

Trying to tear himself from his last thoughts did Harry notice he had an approaching figure.

Harry instantly recognized the figure to be Hermione. It wasn't until the girl approached did the Potter heir notice she was nervous. Hermione had taken a seat beside Harry in the empty Common Room and couldn't quit fidgeting.

It lasted several minutes before Harry got annoyed. "Hermione, will you quit moving so much."

Hermione had instantly stopped fidgeting before she actually looked at her friend.

Harry sighed, "if you want to ask me something, go ahead. You look like you're going to burst."

Hermione looked taken back by Harry's words.

The raven-haired boy almost wanted to smack himself. Maybe he was hanging around and talking to Marcus too much. Because it seemed like he was starting to copy the Slytherin's sharp tongue.

"It's just you seemed to isolate yourself from us lately, Harry. We don't know what going on with you lately," Hermione finally let out.

Harry sighed, he had honestly been wanting to tell Hermione that he been talking to Marcus and been going to him for advice more. And it seemed Hermione's question had just opened that door.

Harry started to twiddle his thumbs at that point. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about this. I can't tell Ron; his temper and jealousy would burst. He would never listen to reason."

Hermione listened to her friend's words with rapid attention. "I think I can understand that. What's going on Harry."

"I made a new friend…" Harry started to say.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I kind of guessed that Harry. What has that have anything to do with all of this?"

Harry glared at his friend, "I was getting to that."

Hermione visibly deflated before nodding.

"Last year with everything going on, someone from another house protected me from the other houses. He's been protecting me ever since really."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going. "Someone from Slytherin house helped you?"

Harry nodded before revealing the Snake pendant he never took off anymore. "He enchanted this for me to ward off any dark magic. One of the students tried their hand at it, to get revenge at me. Thankful he noticed and gave this to me."

Hermione didn't dare to touch the pendant. "It looks like very complex magic…" she said in wonder.

Harry nodded before hiding his pendant away again.

"Who is the Slytherin that helped you?" Hermione asked.

Harry was hesitant to reveal Marcus' name to Hermione. Something in him was wary to trust his friend with Marcus' name. Harry didn't think it was about that he didn't trust Hermione, maybe it was. She could easily slip up and say Marcus' name, especially to Ron. Harry didn't want to think what the house of Slytherin could do because Marcus was friends with a Gryffindor, or more specially 'The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"I don't think he wants anyone to know that just yet, Hermione," Harry tried to explain gently.

The bookworm's eyes flashed in annoyance. It was obvious the girl was curious, and she wanted to know what Slytherin had helped her friend. "Is he the same one who convinced you to drop Divination and lie to us about it?"

Harry was taken back by the harsh tone. "No, he wasn't. He didn't have to force or convince me to do anything! And he definitely didn't tell me to lie to you guys! I didn't think it was any of your business! So, what if I quit Divination, what makes you think that I needed to inform any of you guys!"

Harry's anger and annoyance were obvious. Even Hermione wasn't obvious to her friend's anger. "That's still no reason to lie to us, though!" Hermione almost shouted.

"Who said I ever lied to you guys. Maybe I wanted to have my privacy for once in my life. It's not like I can actually have privacy. Did you ever think that maybe I want to keep my own secrets and that I may tell you guys later?! But no, you have to pry and Ron's no different. If you want to have and keep my trust, why don't you try to earn it and act like you're my friend!" Harry yelled back and stormed out of the Common Room. Harry was furious and if he stayed any longer, he may have tried to curse his 'apparent friend.' The Gryffindor didn't want to head to the library as he doubted Marcus was there. The Slytherin always seemed to listen and hand out a few harsh comments. But at least he didn't lie and accuse him like Hermione just did. With that in mind did Harry head to the Kitchens.


	10. Trees Give No Answers

Touched by Death – Chapter 10

The fight with Hermione lingered on Harry's mind for several days. The Gryffindor didn't really know what to think. It felt like nowadays the girl was always trying to find out what he was doing. Harry couldn't believe it had taken him this long to see it. Maybe hanging out with a Slytherin helped him get rid of some of his obliviousness. Or that Marcus tended to point out what was in front of him, with the occasional comment that Harry was acting like a Hufflepuff.

The Gryffindor was honestly waiting for Hermione to get so annoyed at him and slip to Ron about his supposedly friendship with a 'Slytherin.' So far there hasn't been any red alarms that Ron knew. Though, Harry had a feeling that another part of that nightmare would be reenacted. Despite all of that, Harry still felt like Hermione was still his friend. Ron apparently wouldn't speak to him at the moment. There were times where Harry felt like someone was glaring at him. Harry didn't think it was his fault, considering that only the Quidditch team knew he quit. The Gryffindor didn't think Fred or George would have told his brother either.

Harry tried to push his worrying thoughts to the side. The Gryffindor secretly hoped that Hermione may take his words seriously that he wanted his own privacy and that she would treat him more as a friend.

That's where Marcus found Harry later that day. That's when Marcus brought up the conversation that Harry had forgotten last time they spoke.

"You're not in lessons with Lupin… why? I thought you were taking this Patronus stuff serious," Marcus asked.

Harry had to blink as he looked up from his healing textbook, assigned by Madam Pomfrey. That's when Harry got excited, "Ohhh! I forgot to tell you. I mastered the Patronus charm. I got distracted when we spoke about Sirius Black."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you had forgotten?"

Harry stuck out his tongue in response. "Well… I was going to tell you what form it is. But I don't think I will now."

"Impudent brat…" Flint muttered.

Flint just got a smirk in response to his comment.

"You going to calm your arse down, so you can tell me?" the Slytherin asked.

Harry smiled, "maybe I should keep it a surprise…"

"Harry… I will believe it when I see it."

The Gryffindor just huffed in response.

"Marcus, what is your Patronus?" Harry's voice grew soft.

Had it been anyone else, Marcus would have snarled and told them to fuck off. Marcus didn't believe it was anyone's business. But Harry was different.

"I don't have one…" Marcus voice was indifferent.

Harry couldn't help to softly gasp. He had assumed Marcus already had a form, he knew that the Patronus was extremely hard to cast. Marcus had always seemed to have an abundant knowledge of magic. The Slytherin also had the feel of strong magic about him.

Harry could feel Marcus almost glaring at him as if daring the Gryffindor to judge him. It was when Marcus was getting up as if to leave that the Potter heir grabbed at Marcus' sleeve.

Marcus looked shocked, as if he didn't dare to think that Harry wouldn't want him to leave.

"I'm not judging you, Marcus. So, what if you can't cast a Patronus. Like you and Professor Lupin said, the charm is very hard and incredibly draining to cast," Harry practically whispered.

Flint sighed as he looked at the pleading look from Harry. "Are you asking that you want to teach me?"

"You seem to know me more than my friends. Even they didn't know I wanted to be a healer. You may not have known. But you knew I don't want to be an Auror. I know you want help with this. But your pride is preventing you from asking. I don't care if you're a Slytherin. Just like you don't care that I'm a reckless and rash Gryffindor. You don't always have to wear your Slytherin mask. I want to help," Harry spoke urgently.

Marcus' eyes softened as he looked at Harry. Never had he encountered someone who cared so much. Normally nobody looked at him twice unless it was to throw an insult or snarl. Marcus knew that he wasn't well liked, even within the house of Slytherin. To have someone willingly wanting to talk to him was shocking in itself. To have a Gryffindor, nonetheless, the Boy Who Lived, felt like one shock of his life. Marcus thought he got the feel of talking to Harry constantly and worrying about the Gryffindor went along with that. Then Flint was thrown for another loop when Harry volunteered to help him. Never before had some actually volunteered to help him with something unless it was to mock him. Marcus knew that Harry would never mock him, he was too kind for that. Flint had thought maybe he was mistaken when Harry had gasped. He felt like he should not have been surprised when Harry had stopped him, yet he was. There were certain magics that Marcus wasn't good at, producing a Patronus Charm was part of that. Flint didn't feel like he had a happy memory to even cast the mist of a Patronus. And yet here was Harry volunteering to make sure he could cast a Patronus.

"You better be a good teacher," Marcus' voice was almost gentle.

The grin that Marcus got from Harry was worth it.

* * *

The question of Professor Lupin actually allowing Harry to use the boggart was beginning to become a problem.

The DADD professor seemed concerned since Harry had just learned the Patronus Charm. He man was unsure if he should allow Harry to teach a fellow student. It seemed that the professor believed it needed to be a professor or an older student to teach such an advance charm. In the end Professor Lupin agreed that he could use the Boggart, considering the Gryffindor could produce a corporal Patronus.

Harry had been persistent that he wanted to teach Marcus, not that the Gryffindor mentioned the prefect's name to the Professor. But Harry knew that Marcus would never attempt to perform a spell that he had trouble with around a professor he didn't know or trust. The Gryffindor doubted that Marcus would perform a spell like that with a professor he did trust. Harry was confident that Marcus trusted him a lot or his offer for help would have been shot down immediately. The Gryffindor knew that Marcus wouldn't have been nice in his response either, yet the Slytherin was.

Harry was honestly glad he had that out of the way, since he had been wanting to try to find some more information about this Sirius Black. He wouldn't try to be hopeful about any results, but he had to try. Harry knew that Marcus gave him a lot of information already, but that didn't mean he knew everything about the man.

The Gryffindor assumed the best place to look was in the library. They had to have endless amounts of knowledge of different types of families.

This is what brought Harry to find a book about the Black family tree. Harry didn't bother to even read through it, no doubt it would have a lot about pure blood supremacy. The Gryffindor still flipped through it until he found what he was looking for.

It was an image of the Black Family tree, though Harry found it looked more like a tapestry if it wasn't in a book.

Harry looked through the names to see if he could find the name Sirius. Though he really couldn't find anything. It didn't help that it looked like some names were marked off. The Gryffindor didn't know that much about his Godfather to know who the man's mother or father was. Harry didn't even know if his godfather had any siblings or not. Harry wound up finding one person with the name of Sirius, but it didn't make sense for the year. The man would be dead already if the year was correct. Harry put it in his mind that the name of Sirius must have originated from like a grandfather or something, especially when he realized he found two with the name, Sirius. Considering there were two Sirius' on the family tree. That meant that Harry's godfather had to be Sirius III, but where on the family tree was, he? There were several marks, maybe that meant they were disowned or something. But there were two possibilities. His godfather was either the son of Orion and Walburga or he was the son of Cygnus and Druella Black nee Rosier. There was no way that Harry was going to send an owl to the Malfoys to ask. Harry didn't care that Narcissa was one of the daughters of Cygnus and Druella. Harry hated the Malfoys with a fiery passion and the meeting with Lucius last year didn't calm his hatred. Harry had never met Narcissa, he doubted the woman would have an approving opinion either. Especially if Narcissa was just like her husband and son.

Besides the fact that Harry still didn't know who Sirius was related to. The Gryffindor was equally shocked to know that he was technically related to his godfather. It wasn't hard to miss the last name Potter and just below it was the names of his mum and dad. His name wasn't listed, just that it said, "one son." Harry kept staring, stunned that he at least found the name of his grandmother and grandfather. He was a little saddened to know he could never get to know them. Dorea and Charlus Potter had died before he was born. Even if Harry didn't notice the name Potter in the family tree. Harry would have noticed that James and Lily Evans were on the Black Family tree. If the Gryffindor hadn't been so shocked about this revelation, he would have been angry. For years, Harry had been told that his muggle relatives were his only relatives. And yet here was this family tree that showed he had several distant relatives. Some may be not be very close in relation, but some of them were still family. They weren't even muggle families, they were families that were witches and wizards.

* * *

It soon came time to when Harry would use the same classroom to help Marcus. The same classroom that Harry had used to learn the Patronus Charm. The Gryffindor didn't know why, but he never mentioned about finding the Black Family Tree. Or maybe Marcus knew that Harry would be curious and try to find out the truth, if the Slytherin's smirk was anything to go by. Though, Harry couldn't say that. Marcus tended to smirk at a lot of things. Sometimes Marcus would smirk when he was amused, usually at someone's pain or misfortune. Though, Harry had started to be accustomed to Marcus actually smiling. He doubted he would get a sincere grin from the Prefect. But the Gryffindor did see a few small smiles, they were typically directed at him. Otherwise all Harry would see was snarls or scowls when directed at someone else.

Harry waited patiently until Marcus walked into the classroom before the door slammed shut. Harry not expecting the door to slam, jumped slightly.

"You ready for this?" Harry looked up at Marcus.

Flint rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"How much do you know about the Patronus Charm?" Harry asked.

"Are you fucking serious?" Marcus growled.

"Humor me," The Gryffindor stated.

"It's used to drive away dementors and needs a happy memory. Happy?" the Slytherin snapped.

"Ecstatic," Harry said dryly.

"Now what?" Marcus bit out.

Harry rolled his eyes at Flint's impatience.

"You're already aware of what my boggart is. There is one in this chest. It's the same one I practiced with. We're going to practice with this boggart until you master the charm," Harry commented as he fingered with the lock.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he looked behind him.

Marcus was grasping his wand tightly, "as I'll ever be."

It was when Marcus nodded did Harry unlatch the locks for the first time that night.

Despite Marcus annoyance that he couldn't produce mist yet, the Slytherin was impressed with Harry's corporal form.

"An eagle. How majestic… one would think you would gotten a lion," Flint dryly remarked.

Harry pouted, "I'm not that much of a Gryffindor…."

"Debatable," Marcus said with a small grin.

That wouldn't be the only days that Harry would meet up with Marcus to help him with his Patronus. The lessons would go on for weeks and into months. It was an understatement to say Marcus was pissed that he wasn't getting much progress. Harry saw it differently, the Slytherin had finally gotten the mist for his Patronus. Harry could see that Marcus was progressing on the charm. Flint was being impatient with it all, he wanted to be able to cast a corporal Patronus.

Harry eventually called one day to be quits. Depending on Marcus, they may continue to another hour or meet up later.

* * *

"You're not using a strong enough memory," Harry said bluntly one day.

Flint hissed under his breath, "it doesn't matter what memory I use."

"Yes, it does. The memory has to be powerful. It can't just be any happy memory. You need to feel the memory. The memory should have some raw emotion in it, that what helps fuel the Patronus. You said that casting a Patronus can be draining. That is one of the reasons why it's draining," Harry lectured.

"Fine," Marcus snarled.

Harry looked at Marcus unimpressed. "Do you have another memory that's more powerful?"

Flint didn't answer Harry for several minutes. The Slytherin sighed, "probably not…"

Harry gazed at Marcus in sympathy. The Gryffindor knew what Marcus meant of thinking he didn't have a powerful enough memory. That brought on Harry's internal debate if he should try something. He assumed the worst thing that could happen, that Marcus could curse or kill him. The Potter heir finally decided that it was worth it.

"Marcus…" Harry's voice was nervous.

Flint didn't hesitate to look at Harry.

"I have an idea that may help. But I need to try something…" Harry admitted.

Marcus looked confused before slowly nodding. "It better work," Flint eventually muttered.

Harry almost lost his nerve before trying to steel himself. The raven-haired boy was already nervous enough, so the urge to fidget was almost overwhelming.

The Gryffindor looked straight up into Marcus' eyes as he got closer to the Slytherin. Marcus' eyes were soft, although his features look rough and irritated. Marcus' robe was flung to the side earlier, though the older boy kept on his Slytherin cardigan. The tie was kept on, though slightly loosened to provide more breathing room.

Harry knew that Marcus was more pissed off about the Patronus than anything. Maybe he was the only that could read Marcus, Harry hoped.

Harry breathed evenly before stepping closer to Marcus, there were only a few inches separating them. The closeness felt intense as he felt Marcus' gaze on him. Almost shyly did Harry lean up and connect their lips together.

Harry had always felt shorter than the rest of his classmates. Today was no difference when Harry had to lean up to kiss Marcus for the first time. Marcus was already significantly taller than the Gryffindor and it was extremely noticeable today.

Marcus' lips felt rougher and bit dry. Though Harry didn't have anything to compare it to, considering he was giving away his first kiss. The Gryffindor noticed that Flint stiffened up immediately and that made Harry start to retreat away from the Slytherin. Flint's response made Harry want to regret his decision immediately.

Marcus caught on what Harry was about to do and grasped Harry's waist. The action then made Harry audibly gasp. Flint didn't waste another second and claimed Harry's lips. Marcus' grip tightened around Harry's waist, not wanting to let the younger go.

Harry moaned in Marcus mouth, the older boy was like a starved man. With one arm around Harry's waist, his other hand reached up to grasp Harry's hair.

If Harry had any expectations of his first kiss, this definitely wasn't it. His expectations were blown away the instant Marcus grabbed him. Harry then grasped at Marcus robes in a death grip as he was kissed.

It was after Marcus had grasped Harry's hair, that the Gryffindor lost all coherent thought. To say that Marcus was rough was an understatement. Marcus' lips were very demanding. Harry didn't doubt that his lips would be puffed and bruised afterwards. That was when Harry almost jumped, for a split second there had been something wet at his lips. It didn't take a genius that it was Flint's tongue.

Harry didn't know how to respond before he felt himself smashed to the nearest wall. Thankfully Flint prevented Harry's head from smashing hard in the wall. That didn't stop Marcus from taking advantage of Harry's slightly parted lips when he drew another moan from the younger boy. Marcus searched the cavern of Harry's mouth and silently moaned. Harry tasted divine to the Slytherin. That's when the Slytherin went to search out for Harry's tongue. Marcus didn't need to listen to know he pulled another moan from the Gryffindor in front on him.

When Marcus finally pulled away, though not very far. Harry was breathing hard, like he couldn't catch his breath. "Oh Merlin…" Harry breathed.

Marcus only smirked in satisfaction before leaning his forehead down on Harry's.

"Guessing that means you like me back…" Harry joked.

"You're mine…" Marcus growled possessively.

"Good to know…" Harry breathed deeply. "But that means you're mine too."

"Only you…" Flint whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry only response was to lean against Flint's big frame.

When Harry felt he could breath evenly again, he looked up at Marcus. "Try the charm."

Marcus looked doubtful at Harry's persistence. Though the Slytherin more disheartened that he would have to let go of the Gryffindor.

"Fine…" Flint muttered.

Harry had walked back over to the trunk that held the boggart. His legs felt slightly shaky, but Harry was confident that he wasn't going to fall over.

"Do it…" Marcus muttered.

The Potter heir nodded as he opened the locks.

* * *

There were identical grins as Marcus and Harry looked at each other.

"You did it!" Harry ecstatically shouted.

"It did…" Marcus was in disbelief.

Harry didn't hesitate to hug Marcus tightly, who snaked an arm around him in response. The action wasn't rough, though Marcus placed a comforting kiss on Harry's scar.

The Gryffindor wanted to melt, who knew that a Slytherin could be so comforting. A sight that only Harry would see and experience. It felt so surreal, all Harry's life did he want to actually experience someone who cared. Did Harry finally have that? Only time would tell…


	11. My Choices, Not Yours!

Touched by Death – Chapter 11

Harry couldn't help brushing his fingers across his lips. They were still tingly and bruised. The Gryffindor had been doing this for the past hour, almost unable to believe the events that had just transpired. He had just made out with Marcus Flint and he was practically ecstatic about it. Though Harry doubted that anyone in Gryffindor would be as happy as he was. Harry snorted, they probably would fall dead in shock. Harry still felt very proud of Marcus, he finally managed to cast a Patronus.

The older male had been shocked when his Patronus turned from mist and took upon a corporal form. Harry could have sworn the older boy had smiled, he didn't even smirk.

There had been a moment of confusion on Harry's part. He didn't really know what creature Marcus' Patronus took. He could tell it was some sort of horse with wings, it sort of looked like a Skeleton or something.

It wasn't a surprise that Marcus noticed Harry's confusion and begrudgingly sat on the hard floor. Harry didn't even hesitate to sit on Marcus' lap and rest against his chest.

Marcus just let out a genuine laugh at Harry's choice of seating. That didn't stop the Slytherin from wrapping his arm around Harry's waist to bring the boy even closer.

"You probably didn't recognize the form my Patronus took. It's called a Thestral."

"What type of creature is it?" Harry's voice was curious.

"It's a horse with bat shaped wings. You won't learn about Thestrals for another year or two in Creatures. They're typically gentle creatures unless provoked. They actually pull the school's carriages," Marcus explained.

"Then how have I never seen them?"

Marcus wasn't surprised that Harry had never seen them. The Slytherin didn't doubt that the Gryffindor seen his parents murdered. Marcus was pretty confident in assuming that Harry never really comprehended what death was at that age. "Thestrals can only be seen when you have seen death and accepted it."

Harry's voice was small, "ohh."

"You still have a powerful and breathtaking Patronus, Marcus. I'm assuming people doesn't understand much about Thestrals. The same with you. Nobody has gotten to really know you and I'm glad I have," Harry said.

"Sappy ass," Marcus muttered with affection.

* * *

Harry was starting to get nervous about the upcoming Quidditch game. It was a miracle that Gryffindor hasn't really played a match yet. The Gryffindor saw it more as a blessing, though students at Hogwarts were getting suspicious since they never really saw Harry at practices. Despite that the other houses had been playing, Harry felt like he should try to be in the stands at the next Quidditch match. Harry just hoped that Madam Pomfrey would summon him to the Hospital Wing and just skip the game all together.

What then came as a surprise to the 13-year-old was having Hermione and Ron approach him when he passed the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ron hadn't really spoken to him in months, he assumed it was because the red-head was having jealousy issues that Harry avoid everyone. It didn't make much sense to him that Ron would then avoid him and the make the issue bigger.

Harry almost wanted to turn in the other direction when he saw the pissed off look Ron had, though Hermione looked more nervous. The Gryffindor almost wish he did was the red-head exploded with the entire common room to hear.

"When were you going to tell me you're not on the Quidditch team anymore!" Ron shouted.

Hermione winced, she realized that Ron probably could have been quieter about his remark.

The comment got the attention of the entire Gryffindor Common Room and Harry realized that he had a room full of attention.

'Might as well make it interesting,' Harry thought.

"Maybe I didn't think it was any of your concern or unless Wood decided to make you a player and it affects how you play," Harry snapped.

"Not my concern?!" Ron yelled. "You're my bloody best mate. Or I thought you were… when were you going to tell me?"

"When the hell are you going to try to act like my best friend? You already spent months not talking to me. What type of friend does that? Hermione has been more of a friend than you, and that's not saying much. But at least she'll try to find out if there's a problem. And I don't have to bloody tell you everything about my life. My life is already complicated enough with everything going on. Or have you forgotten there is another killer after me?" Harry's voice was full of venom.

Those you didn't even know much about the Boy-Who-Lived had to wince. That didn't stop anyone from continuing to eavesdrop.

"And how the bloody hell would you know about me not playing Quidditch?!" Harry's focused his anger on both Ron and Hermione.

Harry didn't expect an answer, but he received two guilty looks.

"I don't fucking believe it. Did you eavesdrop on a conversation not meant for you?" Harry accused.

"Harry, we were concerned…" Hermione tried to explain.

"What makes that right by eavesdropping on something that wasn't meant for your ears. I would have told you. But no, you had to stick your fucking nose where it didn't belong," Harry snarled.

Hermione looked crestfallen and flinched when she heard Harry curse. Ron looked a little apologetic, but not much.

"This isn't you Harry!" Hermione cried.

"How would you know?" Harry snapped at her.

"You would never curse like this or keep something from us?" Hermione claimed.

"Maybe I've had some things opened up for me and made me prioritize things more. Having another killer after you can do that…" Harry said sarcastically.

"And being friends with a Slytherin has nothing to do with that?!" Hermione finally snapped.

Harry's face darkened, and Hermione wished she could take her words back immediately. Harry had after all trusted her to keep that information to herself. She could understand a little why Harry would want it not public information. Gryffindors and Slytherins rivalry was legendary.

"You're what?!" Ron shouted.

The shout was loud enough that some covered their ears.

"Why the bloody hell would you be friends with a slimy snake for?"

Harry was seething, "well at least someone was there while everyone thought I was the heir or that this apparent killer is after me. I didn't have a damn prefect or teacher that was willing to believe me and yet that so called 'slimy snake' saved my life more than once."

Ron was gaping. "They're still a Slytherin. You're associating with someone who's evil and a Death Eater!"

Harry pointed his wand at his former friend, "let me tell you something Weasley. You may right that some Slytherins do have parents that may have been Death Eaters. But that does not mean all of them are. Maybe my friend's parents were Death Eaters. But they rather be killed than be one. Don't you dare tell me something you would never understand. You are as bad as Malfoy. Prejudice in every way about Slytherin and Voldemort. That does not go for the entire house. Like it would be stupid to say all Gryffindors are stupid and rash. I will tell you one thing. You are not my friend and don't even dare try to approach me again. Or maybe I'll ask my Slytherin friend for some useful curses." Harry wound up spatting the words at Ron and didn't even glance at Hermione as he headed for the 3rd year dorms.

Hermione looked ashamed that she had said what she had. Heartbroken that Harry couldn't even bare to look at her. Wanting to avoid the next outburst from Ron, she headed to her own dorms. The bookworm was silently hoping that Harry may forgive her for what she did.

* * *

There were still talk about the scene that happened in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ravenclaws were more indifferent about it. Passing it off as just a rumor. Hufflepuffs were acting about the same way, except for the slight curiosity who the new Gryffindor Seeker would be. Slytherins acted a little indifferent, but if you looked hard enough there was unease. None of them knew what Slytherin would be friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. It was like there was an unspoken rule that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along. There was some speculation on who the Slytherin was. But the number was few. The guesses were mainly those in 3rd year and so they never got close to the real person. The only Slytherin that actually knew was Marcus Flint. The Slytherin was betting that the Gryffindors were underestimating how big the outburst from Harry and his so-called friends was. Flint knew that Harry would have been pissed in his honor. It seemed stupid to him, but he knew that's how Harry was. The Gryffindor were the worst, as they were also speculating why Potter wasn't on the Quidditch team anymore. There were some speculation on how one of their Gryffindors become friends with a Slytherin, none of them could come up with a realistic idea. There was one fact that the entire school knew, Harry Potter was not playing as Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

* * *

It was still afternoon when Harry wandered to the library. Harry knew that Marcus must have heard the rumors started by Gryffindor by now. The Gryffindor just wondered if the prefect would be mad at him. Harry didn't really think Marcus would be pissed at him, it wasn't like the school knew what Slytherin he was 'friends' with.

Harry felt like he needed some type of distraction. Between the fight between his friends and the worry about Marcus. The Gryffindor practically slumped in the closest chair and held his face in his hands. The 13-year-old tried to breathe evenly, hoping to get his thoughts more in order.

Marcus knew exactly where Harry would wander, and it was no surprise that he saw the boy slumped in his seat. The Slytherin felt worried when he saw that Harry's hands were trying to hide his face. Marcus was a little apprehensive, but he didn't let that stop him from caressing Harry's hair.

The Gryffindor preened under Marcus' touch and looked up at him.

"So, I've heard that the school now knows you're friends with a certain Slytherin...should I be jealous?" Marcus teased.

Harry almost looked offended by the question, "And you say I'm a Hufflepuff... It's you... idiot..."

Marcus rolled his eyes before muttering, "not a fucking Hufflepuff." Marcus didn't hesitate to bring Harry into a short kiss. It was soft, not as rough as last time.

Harry was grinning like an idiot after they broke apart. "Could have fooled me."

"Meet me in the abandoned classroom?" Marcus asked.

The Gryffindor started to gap at the prefect.

"That usually requires an answer…" Marcus drawled.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why the hell would I be mad at you?" the Prefect asked bewildered.

"Well it's practically my fault that everyone in the school knows I'm friends with a Slytherin. Once someone sees us together, they'll know which Slytherin it is," Harry pointed out.

"I don't give a fuck what people think," Marcus snarled. "They can go fuck themselves if someone thinks they can tell me what to do."

Harry nodded, he knew that if someone tried to get Marcus what to do, someone probably would get cursed. "Why do you want meet up in the abandoned classroom?"

Marcus looked unimpressed, "you look stressed. Obviously, an argument just happened, and I doubt that's a conversation you want overheard by snooping students…"

Harry sighed, "obviously you heard about the rumors around the school."

"Hard not to…" Marcus drawled.

"Whatever," Harry muttered. "Let's just go. Doubt Madam Pince would like me cursing her precious books."

* * *

Like Harry expected, he got stares from every house when a number of students witnessed the Gryffindor willingly walk and talk to a Slytherin. Marcus had kept conversation short as he glared at anyone who passed. Harry snorted when he saw everyone cower from Marcus' glares. The Gryffindor honestly found the sight amusing as did the Prefect.

"You certainly have a reputation for people being afraid of you…" Harry commented as he sat on the couch that Marcus conjured.

"Not my fault people are fucking idiots…" Marcus muttered.

Harry snorted.

Marcus took a seat by Harry before pulling the Gryffindor in his lap. His arms automatically curling around the Gryffindor's waist.

Harry couldn't help it, he squeaked out in surprise before laughing. "Should have known you'd be a possessive Slytherin."

"Damn right…" Marcus growled. "You still owe me an explanation what happened."

The Potter heir groaned, "Well you had wanted to know months ago if I had told my friends about quitting Quidditch."

Marcus nodded, not that Harry could see it. "I remember."

"Apparently they eavesdropped on me and Ron exploded today for the entire Common Room to hear. So apparently, though know I quit the team and have no intention to be an Auror. I imagine that they'll try to ambush me for another discussion about the career. I'll probably wind up avoiding them if I can help it. Then of course Hermione lost it and revealed that I was friends with a Slytherin. Ron got even madder about that, of course. Accused you of being a slimy snake, evil, and a Death Eater."

Marcus winced, he shouldn't have been surprised what some Gryffindors thought of Slytherins. He knew that Harry's response would not have been well received. Marcus never wanted to be under the ire of the Potter heir.

Harry sighed, "so after having letting Ron and the Common Room have it. I ran out. Otherwise I may have cursed someone. And now the entire school knows I was friends with a Slytherin and they probably think I've turned evil. Probably be like a rerun of last year…"

"You do not have an evil bone in your body, Harry Potter," Marcus breathed in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered. "You could distract me…" he teased.

"Do you really want that…" Marcus growled.

Harry turned around in Marcus' lap and placed his lips on his. Harry knew his cheeks had to be red. But he was silently hoping for another make-out session like when he first kissed him.

Marcus' eyes flashed in desire, but he promised himself that he wasn't going to take it any further than Harry was willing to go. "If you want to stop, tell me."

Harry nodded as he found himself flat on the couch with Marcus hovering over him. That didn't stop Harry from flinging his robe across the room. Though he was still wearing his Gryffindor cardigan and slacks.

Marcus placed a firm hand slightly under Harry's cardigan by his waist. Harry's skin felt warm and soft to the touch.

Harry smiled at the touch as Marcus wrapped a hand around his neck to bring him into a kiss. Harry could have sworn that Marcus' lips felt softer this time.

Marcus' hand was almost possessive, though his grip was not tight enough to bruise.

Harry leaned up into the kiss and tried to give back all he could. Harry doubted that was very much since he was so inexperienced.

Marcus didn't seem to mind as he let out a moan in appreciation. Harry's lips felt hot as he snaked his tongue inside his mouth. The older teen let his hand caress Harry's cheek as he explored Harry's mouth.

The small Gryffindor felt content to let Marcus taste him so thoroughly. Though he swore he could taste chocolate. He could slowly feel Marcus back off before he wrapped his tongue around Harry's. The Gryffindor couldn't help but moan, it was more silent as he was still being kissed. That didn't stop Harry from wrapping his hands around Marcus' neck.

Harry let himself fall into the feel of being caressed. Marcus' tongue felt hot against him and definitely wet. It was more of a pleasurable feeling that Harry could get used to. Marcus wasn't even trying to control the deep kiss. The Gryffindor eventually had to pull away in an effort to breathe.

"Ohh, bloody Merlin. That was bloody brilliant," were Harry's only words. He was breathing heavily as he sat up and leaned against the arm of the couch. Once Harry knew that he could breath he leaned back against Marcus.

"Glad you approve," Marcus grinned.

"Definitely approve…" Harry muttered.

"Something else on your mind?" The prefect asked curious.

The small Gryffindor nodded, "been debating on asking you for a bit, actually."

Marcus then adjusted on the couch, so he was more of spooning Harry. It was more comfortable of a position.

"Never pictured you as someone who wants to cuddle," Harry laughed.

"If it were anyone else, you'd be cursed," Marcus commented.

"But I'm not," Harry replied cheeky.

"Dumb ass Gryffindors," Marcus muttered.

"Dumb ass Slytherins," Harry shot back.

"You're avoiding the subject," Marcus pointed out.

Harry pouted.

"I wouldn't do that. May do something you'll regret," Marcus muttered roughly.

Harry looked confused at Marcus words, "okay." The Gryffindor breathed evenly. "I found the Black's Family Tree. But I'm still confused. There were parts of it that were marked out. I don't even know who Sirius is related to. It could have been Walburga and Orion or Cygnus and Druella. They're the only ones that makes sense. I found two other Blacks' that were named Sirius, but they're already dead. It doesn't make much sense."

"Your research is pretty good. Sirius is related to Regulus and his mother and father is Orion and Walburga. To explain the marking, it is to show when a member of the family is disowned. That family tree you found has a self-updating spell. So anytime there is a new Black, the Family Tree expands and updates," Marcus explained.

"How was my godfather disowned?" Harry asked.

"That I actually don't know. I would say when Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor. But I could be wrong. I'd say the only people that would know the answer would be Sirius himself or anyone he was friends with," Marcus looked guilty as he answered.

"How exactly am I considered a Black. I saw a Potter on the tree?" Harry asked.

Marcus looked taken back, "who was the name of the Potter?"

"Charlus. Who is he?" Harry's voice was desperate.

Marcus' grip tightened around Harry. "I don't know much about him. Though he is considered your grandfather. He married Dorea Black. They had one son…"

"My dad…" Harry's voice was soft.

Marcus nodded, "I may not have known him, but it was a common fact that he was very powerful."

Harry was stunned.


	12. Night Walk

Touched by Death – Chapter 12

The rumors were getting ridiculous and the entire school knew exactly which Slytherin was friends with the "Harry Potter."

There was more speculation on how Potter managed to become friends with Flint. Even within Slytherin, Flint could be vicious and cruel. The Slytherins could tell something had shifted months ago and now they knew why. Flint had become calmer and more collected, less hesitant to throw out a curse. Course, that never stopped the Slytherin from cursing someone. But they noticed one thing that never changed, his determination to protect those under his charge. And apparently Flint saw Potter as one of his charges. The only Slytherins that complained was Malfoy and Parkinson. It wasn't too much of a surprise, after all everyone knew there was a rivalry between Malfoy and Potter.

Thankfully, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs never bothered the small Gryffindor. They were terrified of Flint afterall and they didn't want to imagine Flint's wrath if they tried to ask Potter about it.

The worst house about it was Gryffindor.

It didn't take long for Harry to be questioned about the rumors. One thing was for certain, someone caught the idea that this friendship was the reason Gryffindor lost last year.

"You lost on purpose?!" Katie screeched.

"Are you surprised!? Half of this fucking team was attacking me. Settles part of the score, don't it? Gryffindor didn't win the Quidditch Cup or the House Cup. Slytherin did." Harry's comment was practically vengeful.

The Quidditch team was stunned into silence. Though Fred and George were excluded, no doubt pranking some unaware student.

"Why would you do that to Gryffindor?"

"Why not!" Harry hissed out. "What has Gryffindor done to help me? It was a Slytherin that helped and protected me. Oh, how Gryffindor has sunken. There is no bravery anymore, only filled with bloody cowards."

Harry automatically had four wands pointed at him.

The small Gryffindor didn't look impressed. "I wouldn't if I were you. You already have a vicious Head of House on your arse. I hate to think what would happen if you received her wrath once more. After all, there were some precious positions lost. And I have a tracker in something that Marcus gave me. What's worse than a protective Head of House, a protective Snake that will do anything necessary to keep me safe… Just imagine the curses Slytherin would know, all because you lot harmed one of his charges…"

Harry noticed that the grips on their wands had slackened, almost hesitant to do anything. There were looks of disbelief.

The moment was almost opportune when the Head Boy walked in and his eyes immediately narrowed to Harry.

"What is going on here?" the voice was harsh.

"Percy," Harry said with delight. "We were having the most interesting conversation. Apparently, my former team isn't too pleased with me quitting. I almost didn't think I make it out of the Common Room alive. And here I thought it would be Sirius Black killing me. And I already have a worried Slytherin after me, I rather not have the portrait blasted off after all."

Percy made a small hmph noise, slightly amused. "I will take that into deep consideration. I believe Mr. Flint is awaiting your arrival outside the portrait. As he did look indeed irritated. I do believe Professor McGonagall would love to have a word with her team at the present moment."

"Thanks, Perce," Harry's comment sounded genuine as he raced out of Gryffindor Tower.

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes at seeing Marcus' disgruntled looked. "Dare I ask why you literally went to Gryffindor Tower?"

"Because trying to find you is to near impossible," Marcus snapped.

"If you know where to look," Harry commented.

"You do realize that Black has been spotted near Hogwarts," the Slytherin asked.

"Huh? Wonder if he'll try to break into Hogwarts?"

"Its probably why he came out here. Doubtful he broke out to just have a chat with his Godson."

"Don't have to be so vain. Maybe he really is after Pettigrew. But why would Black think he's here?"

"Why don't you ask someone who fucking knows," Marcus shot at Harry.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered. "That'll only happen if I meet the man."

"Obviously," Marcus drawled.

"Sarcasm is not a humbling trait," Harry teased.

"Like I fucking care."

"Your personality is so nice to hear. Must be why the Slytherins are so endeared to you," Harry remarked.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "dumb ass Gryffindors," he muttered.

"Looks like the Gryffindors found out how they lost," Harry said brightly.

"And how did they take that?" Marcus said, curious.

"As well as expected."

Marcus snorted, "not very well, then."

"If you count four wands pointed at me and outnumbered," Harry commented.

If one was to look at Marcus, you may say he looked murderous and that someone may vanish within the night.

"If they cursed you…" Marcus let his threat hang.

"They didn't. Percy and Professor McGonagall sorted them out. And the fact they're probably terrified of you. I can't imagine why," Harry explained.

"I dare say you gained the respect of most of Slytherin House," the prefect remarked.

Harry almost tripped in shock, "say what!? How the hell did I manage that?"

Marcus snorted in amusement, "it's not hard when Slytherin House suddenly finds out that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' guaranteed their victory in the Quidditch and House Cup last year."

Harry looked thoughtful, "that'll probably do it. But that won't stop your house from looking at me in suspicion. I am a Gryffindor after all."

"And I'm a Slytherin…" Marcus retorted as if that answered the question.

Harry rolled his eyes, "whatever. It's not like Gryffindor can accuse me of cheating now. I'm not even on the bloody team, anymore. I'm positive that Gryffindor will lose again with Slytherin in the lead."

Marcus snorted, "most of those bloody rumors were ridiculous. I'm shocked someone actually got the truth. And considering that Slytherin is already in the lead, it won't be hard."

"Well, it's not too hard to believe if someone connected the events together," Harry pointed out.

"Not a Gryffindor though, they aren't that smart," Marcus bit back.

"You be surprised. I believe it was one of the Ravenclaws and course Percy, Fred, and George figured it out."

Marcus looked surprised. "Percy Weasley… a bit pompous for a Head Boy."

The small Gryffindor laughed at that, "True. But it could be worse. But Percy looks at me like I'm his younger brother. So he can be a bit protective, though he tries not to show it. I bet you don't like him because he doesn't like Quidditch."

"That has nothing to do with it," Marcus growled.

Harry didn't believe a word, "and being obsessed with Quidditch does?"

"I am not Oliver Wood!" Marcus snapped.

"Nobody is obsessed as Wood. But you didn't deny that you disliked Percy because he doesn't like Quidditch."

"You're impossible…" Marcus shook his head.

Harry grinned, "and I'm off to Transfiguration."

With nobody around did Harry lean up to peck the Slytherin's lips.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was vicious come the Transfiguration lesson. Harry didn't need to know why the Transfiguration professor was in a bad mood. Considering that Percy said she would be speaking his 'former' team. Harry assumed that she spoke with them momentarily after he left the Common Room.

Harry didn't have the chance to look at the hourglass yet, but he wouldn't be surprised to see that Gryffindor was down by one-hundred points or more. No doubt Marcus would be grinning if that happened. Though Harry probably would describe Marcus being more ecstatic about it. The Gryffindor wouldn't be surprised if Slytherin House was trying to get back their winning streak, six or seven years in a row if he remembered correctly. Though if the team was banned from playing for the year, that was a possibility that Harry didn't know anything about.

Harry knew that everyone was keeping their utter attention of Professor McGonagall and her irritated mood was duly noted. Nobody really dared to mess around in her class on a good day, so the notion wasn't in anyone's minds. And it looked like today, McGonagall was covering the lecture about the Felifors charm. There probably wouldn't be a practical demonstration until the next class. But there were no groans when the professor required an essay as homework. The small Gryffindor knew the class wasn't lucky there wasn't more, seeing teachers tended to go haywire the closer exams got.

* * *

Harry had begun to dig into his trunk. The school year was already after Yule, a holiday that Marcus had lectured about to him. Apparently, it was a Wizarding tradition to try to become more in tune with magic. It had felt like time was passing by fast and that brought Harry to pull out what he was looking for. It was a worn-out piece of parchment that Fred and George had gifted him before the truth came out about quitting Quidditch. Harry had been too busy to actually look at it and test it out himself. But Fred and George had shown him how to activate and deactivate the map.

It was already late at night and that's when Harry started to believe in Marcus' theory more. There on the map was the name, Peter Pettigrew. The Gryffindor didn't know how Pettigrew could have gotten into Hogwarts. But he wanted to find out, after all its not like Black was really after him. Though the possibility that Pettigrew may want to kill never crossed the 13-year-old's mind.

The after events made Harry want to know if his luck was cursed or if his surname was. Harry never found where Pettigrew was, though they could be because he was looking for a person and not a rat. But Harry wound up coming face to face with his least favorite professor, Professor Snape. The Gryffindor didn't dare to raise up to Snape's taunts, though they weren't as harsh as they use to be. Harry thought maybe he earned some of Snape's respect begrudgingly. Snape was after all gleeful that Slytherin won not only the Quidditch cup, but the House one as well.

It was when the next professor showed up did Harry's heart begin to sink. He respected Professor Lupin a lot and the professor looked at him with disappointment. It didn't help that Professor Snape took the Marauder's Map right out of his hands, filled with the insults from the Marauders. There was a small part of him that was glad Lupin took the Map from Snape's hands. That was when his Defense professor had him follow him, most likely the DADD classroom.

Harry knew there was probably a lecture coming from his favorite professor. But the lecture itself started to ignite his temper. A temper that he apparently inherited from his mother.

First came the confusion on how Professor Lupin knew it to be a map, even though it saved him from a detention from Professor Snape. No, the part that made Harry mad was one, that Professor Lupin was under the impression that he was in danger of Black. The second was the blow that he was throwing away his parents sacrifices. Most the time Harry didn't know what to feel about his parents, considering he never really knew them.

At the moment Harry didn't think that most people were still under the impression that Black was after him, despite that Marcus and he knew differently.

"I'm not dishonoring my parent's sacrifice and that seems to be a low blow to consider that I would. And how would you know what my parents would think? They're dead! It's not like I can ask what they think of what I'm doing!," Harry snapped.

Professor Lupin was stunned into silence. If there was any response from the Gryffindor, this definitely wasn't it. Of course, it was Remus' fault that Harry didn't know he was one of James' best friends. It was too painful for him to even think about mentioning to Harry that he was one of his dad's best friends. Even despite that Remus had instructed Harry on the Patronus charm, never once did he mention he knew James. And so, the response hit Remus hard and it didn't miss his notice that Harry had Lily's temper.

Harry was glaring at his professor. Even the small attempt of Remus claiming Sirius was after him to murder him, did not faze the Gryffindor.

"Good excuse on that one. That would scare me if Black was actually after me," Harry's sarcasm was heavy.

Harry probably would have felt sorry for his professor if he wasn't so mad. It wasn't hard to miss the stunned blank look Professor Lupin had.

"What? How?!"

Harry's anger minimized for a moment. His professor looked so lost. Maybe his professor knew this Sirius Black and his dad.

"Funny how everyone seems to think Sirius Black is after me and follows Voldemort. But the man despises anything to do with the dark arts. Maybe the real person you should be looking for is Peter Pettigrew," Harry said calmly.

"How could you possibly know that Sirius Black isn't after you?"

"I have my sources, good ones."

Professor Lupin had gained some of his bearings back, "You can't trust the words of a Slytherin. And you should know a dead man cannot return from the dead, Harry. You're confused."

"I'm not confused! And to think I felt sorry for you. I don't know if you knew this Sirius Black or my dad. Apparently not. This is why I don't trust adults. They never believe you! And you know nothing about Slytherins. You're just as prejudice as Gryffindor House. Shows what you know. And for your information it was a Slytherin that saved my life countless of times, not a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor rather sever it." Harry snapped, his anger fuming.

"I know James a lot better than you since I went to school with him and was one of his best friends," Lupin snapped, ignoring the Slytherin comment. Though Lupin silently wondered why Harry said a Gryffindor would rather sever his life than save it.

Harry was taken back and felt hurt. It was like a slap to the face.

Professor Lupin wanted to take his words back. But the damage was already done. "Harry…"

"You can go to fucking hell! And to think I could trust you. You're just like every other fucking Gryffindor in this damn school," Harry didn't even wait to see what his Defense professor would say. He stormed of the classroom, fuming all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

One thing was for sure, Peter Pettigrew was alive and in the castle. And Harry had no way of finding him without the map that he left with Professor Lupin. The young Gryffindor was silently cursing his stupidity for leaving the map with the man. But there was nothing he could do about it right now, hopefully the man wasn't aware how to activate the thing. Though Harry wasn't sure if he really wanted to try find the man. No doubt Marcus would curse him black and blue if he tried, providing the Slytherin hadn't already found out.

* * *

Turns out Marcus did hear about Harry wandering the corridors late at night. The Slytherin wasn't too pleased about it, especially when Harry finally told him that he saw Pettigrew on this map he had. That didn't stop Marcus from being automatically intrigued at the idea of there being a map of Hogwarts. The Slytherin wasn't too downhearted that the map was taken by a professor, knowing Harry, he would somehow get it back. Though, Marcus didn't doubt that sometime this year, Harry would be able to talk to this godfather of his.

When Harry finally told Marcus about what happened that night, some of it made sense. Their defense professor looked a bit downhearted and now Marcus understood why. Then of course Marcus' Head of House looked gleeful, no doubt the Potions professor found out a little what Harry said to Lupin. Everyone already knew that Professor Snape didn't like Professor Lupin, though nobody knew why.

Marcus did make it clear to Harry that he didn't want him anywhere near Pettigrew. Marcus may have the inclination that Sirius would never harm Harry, but that didn't apply to Pettigrew. Marcus was fully aware that Sirius was probably never the Potter's secret keeper. That must mean Pettigrew was the culprit. Though Marcus didn't have any evidence to support this. Despite that he had already told Harry all of this already. The older Slytherin didn't regret telling Harry either, seeing as nobody thought to tell the Gryffindor in the first place.

The small Gryffindor wound up wandering the corridors before silently groaning. He had been trying to avoid Hermione and Ron since their last 'discussion.' Harry knew he couldn't avoid them forever, seeing as they attended most of his classes and shared the tower with them. Harry had hoped that he wouldn't have to speak to Ron at all, though.

"What do you want now?" Harry said with a harsh tongue.

Hermione looked taken back and Ron just stood there awkwardly. No doubt Hermione forced Ron to come with her.

"We wanted to talk to you. I heard about what happened in the Common Room earlier and I wanted to let you know I'm sorry," Hermione almost whispered.

"Don't you mean that you wanted to talk to me, I have no interest in talking to Ron and I doubt he wants to see me. After all I'm apparently consorting with Slytherins and he doesn't think I'm a Gryffindor anymore," Harry drawled.

Ron looked like he wanted to retort, but was hushed by an intense glare by Hermione.

"And what could you possibly be sorry about. That maybe you eavesdropped on me without my permission and couldn't let me tell you stuff on my own. Stuff that I may be still trying to sort out with everything going on…" Harry snapped.

"And like you haven't been hiding stuff too!" Ron growled. "We already know that you hid the fact you quit the Quidditch team and Divination. And the fact you are so chummy with a slimy snake. Someone's who probably evil and a death eater!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, scandalized.

"You know it's the truth, Hermione! Just like the precious 'Boy-Who-Lived' still can't tell us that he's planning to become a stupid Healer. Everyone knows that James Potter was an Auror. Afraid to follow in your father's footsteps. Or is it because he's dead that you're scared…"

Ron never got to finish what he said, because Harry had his wand out and cursed the Red-head.

"For your information, Weasley," Harry snarled with contempt. "I am not following my precious daddy's footsteps because I am sick of death and the idea that someone is trying to kill me. Maybe I want a career away from that and be able to heal and not harm something. And you say something about that again… those curses won't be the only ones you'll feel. Might want to be careful when eating, I hear it won't be too pleasant of an experience."

Hermione looked beyond shocked and Ron was too busy puking up slugs again to say anything.

Harry looked a little content, he had used a mixture of three curses or charms, technically. One of them was the curse that Ron tried to use against Malfoy last year. The second was the curse that Marcus had used last year, the Defloccatus curse, a curse that made someone's hair fall off. And the last curse was something Marcus had told Harry about. It would make the target feel like anything they ate or drink taste like vinegar. The small Gryffindor still felt outraged about this confrontation, but least he gotten some payback of his own. Harry was slightly curious what Marcus would think, no doubt he would find the entire thing hilarious.

The last thing Harry noticed as he went to dinner was the hourglass for Gryffindor. Half of their points were gone. That had to be over two-hundred points deducted. The raven winced slightly, Professor McGonagall probably was furious when Percy told her. That encounter would probably not be the nicest to witness, seeing most would never want the ire of the Transfiguration professor directed at them. The house of Gryffindor would not be happy. Harry found he didn't really care if Gryffindor lost or not, but Snape looked awfully smug. The Gryffindor couldn't honestly blame the Potions professor. Harry did wonder if Fred and George would find his curses funny or not. Knowing the twins, they probably would find it hilarious and try to outdo his spells.


	13. A Slytherin Moves In

_AN: I'm pretty proud how this chapter went. I had this scene planned for months, so glad I finally got to write it. It's harder to write chapters with college classes going on. Most likely my schedule will be even more hectic as the weeks and months progress. I will still try my best to update as often as I can._

_So just to little clear up what I'll be doing with this fanfic. There is no plans for a resort. It is too overused and I like sticking with original ideas if I can help it. I may do another scene with Remus in the next few chapters, not decided yet._

_I fully plan on finishing this fanfic._

_Enjoy!_

_~NicoDiAngeloLover7_

* * *

Touched by Death – Chapter 13

Harry could have laughed, it took to cursing the red-head for Ron and Hermione to avoid him. If he had known that, he may have tried to curse the red-head beforehand. Avoid a lot of headaches in the meantime. Harry couldn't have been happier at that moment. That didn't stop Harry from telling Marcus about the encounter between the two Gryffindors. The Slytherin was annoyed at first and then he started laughing. Marcus had never liked those two Gryffindors and to learn his Harry had cursed one of them was hilarious. Marcus would have to teach Harry how to show him that memory. He had a Pensieve at the Flint Manor, a place he hoped he would get away from this summer.

Harry didn't doubt that Marcus was probably proud that he cursed Ron. Marcus may not be cruel enough that he curses every person in his path. But Harry knew that he would curse those who deserved it. After all, Harry had seen proof that that last year. Harry didn't doubt that Marcus could be vicious on handing out detentions, if he ever did. If the Slytherin did assign detentions, most likely they were served with Snape. The Gryffindor knew that no other teacher would assign detentions in order to serve a lesson. Any other professor to him, would give the idea that the student could do it again without much repercussions. Though Harry doubted even Professor McGonagall could serve a detention to prevent a student from hitting a second offense. It seemed only Snape's detentions would serve the correct effect.

* * *

Harry and Marcus were currently roaming around the lake.

It was a month before end of term. And that meant even closer to summer vacation. And Marcus was annoyed he still had not found a way to escape the Flint Manor. He preferred not to touch the fortune that he stole from his parents into a separate account that his parent could never touch. The Slytherin doubted his family would notice the hundreds of thousands of galleons missing. He had already moved everything of value to him into the same vault, currently residing in Gringotts.

Harry was also aware of how close to summer holidays he was. And the Gryffindor was dreading it, it made it obvious that he hated his relatives. But Harry refused to budge on elaborating why to Marcus. It made the Slytherin more suspicious and even more protective of him. Harry was secretly loving the protective side of his boyfriend. He didn't show any public affection while with Marcus. They never knew who could be silently watching. But they were both on an old topic, Sirius Black.

"It's odd, Marcus. We already know that Sirius Black broke into the Gryffindor Tower. But we have never seen him yet," Harry spoke softly.

"He did break out of Azkaban, so he must know how to hide well," Marcus rolled his eyes.

This was not the first time Harry had spoken about this. He knew full and well that the Gryffindor wanted to meet this supposed Godfather of his. Especially if the man really was innocent and knew his parents. Though Harry did grumble occasionally that he knew Marcus wasn't telling him something.

Marcus didn't admit to Harry just yet that he knew a few things about Sirius Black. And the question Harry had about how he got disowned from the Black Tapestry. But Marcus knew that Sirius would need to be the one to tell Harry.

Marcus was so lost in his current thoughts he didn't realize Harry had dashed away from him. Now, the Slytherin normally would never be caught running unless it warranted it. But he figured when his young boyfriend was running towards the Whomping Willow, that was a pretty good reason why.

It took Marcus literally jumping Harry to stop the running Gryffindor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Marcus hissed.

Harry looked beyond shocked, not expecting Marcus to tackle him. "We need to go to the Whomping Willow," Harry whispered.

"Why the hell do we need to do that!?"

"Because I just saw Ron being dragged by a black dog under the tree," Harry said as if it was obvious.

Marcus looked like he thought Harry just lost his mind.

Harry's body was shaking slightly as he stood up and brushed away the dirt on his robes. He grabbed Marcus' bigger hand dragged him closer to the Whomping Willow. He carefully stood several feet away as he studied the rampaging tree. That's when he noticed Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. The orange cat was darting past the tree until the cat pressed at a knob at the tree. It instantly stilled and that's when Harry took his chance. He kept the strong grip on Marcus as he run past the immobile tree and slid into the evident passage near the roots.

Marcus let Harry grab at his hand and basically guide him to the monstrous tree. The Slytherin didn't say a word as he slid into the tunnel that Harry went through moments before. He just stared around him, never had it crossed his mind that there would be a tunnel underneath the Whomping Willow.

"Must lead to the Shrieking Shack," Harry whispered to Marcus.

It felt like forever before Harry and Marcus made their way into the room where a black dog and an injured Ron was.

Despite Ron's injury, he seemed to hold his tongue when he caught glimpse of Harry with Marcus. It somehow escaped his notice that Harry was still gripping Marcus' hand.

"So, a dog really did drag Weasley?" Marcus observed.

"Shut your mouth, Flint!" Ron snapped.

"I'd watch yours, Weasley. Never know when my wand my slip…" Marcus threatened as he held his wand in Ron's direction.

Ron seemed to pale slightly before hissing in pain.

Marcus' eyes seemed to trail to the black, shaggy dog. "You're not a regular dog, are you?"

The black dog's eyes seemed to widen. As if before their eyes, the dog transformed into a man.

Marcus' eyebrows rose in interest. He had figured out how Sirius Black escaped Azkaban.

"Sirius Black!" Ron screamed.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at Ron.

Sirius seemed to be in bad shape, clothes barely hanging on him. He was dangerously thin, and his cheeks seemed hallow. But it looked like his eyes regained their light. Though he looked suspicious of the boy beside Harry. Observing well that Harry was in a Gryffindor robe and his friend was in a Slytherin one.

"You're not afraid of me?" Sirius' voice was a little soft, but audible.

"No, I'm not. I know you didn't betray my parents. I'm not sure if you actually killed 13 muggles or not. But it seems likely that Peter was responsible for that," Harry didn't hesitate to answer.

Sirius looked happy at Harry's answer.

"Are you nuts, Potter?! He's a murderer!" Ron screamed at his former friend.

"Why don't you shove your nose where it actually belongs! Obviously, that's not here," Harry hissed out.

Harry was silently thankful Ron quieted back down, if not he may have thrown a stunner at the red-head.

"Harry, are you aware that Peter is a rat?" Sirius asked gently.

The young Gryffindor found he liked the voice of his godfather, he only wished that the man was healthier. Harry shook his head.

Sirius' eyes glanced over to Ron and Harry followed sight.

Harry's eyebrows went up when he noticed that Ron was clutching Scabbers, who was making a valiant fight to escape. Harry didn't even pause for thought, he sent a stunner at the rat and the animal immediately went still.

"What the bloody hell did you do to Scabbers!" Ron shouted at Harry.

Harry winced at the loud yell, "I sent a stunner at him. And he's not a rat! He's a bloody animagus. You should be happy to note that you been harboring a criminal in your bed and house," he mocked.

Harry didn't think Ron could go any paler, but the red-head managed it.

Not wanting to hear anymore complaints from the red-head, Harry sent another stunner at Ron and the boy was out like a light.

Sirius looked like he wanted to protest but stopped when he noticed the way his godson was glaring at him.

Harry stepped closer to Ron to take a good look at Ron's leg. He had to lower himself to his knees in order to look at the wound. It was really bloody, and he didn't hesitate to vanish the excess of blood with his wand. It didn't look like the red-head would need a blood replenisher. This wasn't something the boy needed to be awake for. A lot of the skin was torn apart and all Harry needed to do was magic the skin back together. There weren't any real internal injuries, which would make the healing a bit easier. Harry's gaze was focused as his wand hovered over Ron's leg. The words were barely audible, and Harry watched as the skin slowly stitched itself back together.

The young Potter slowly raised back up and he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Sirius looked fascinated at the work that his godson did. With pride in his voice, "my Godson is aspiring to be a Healer."

Harry looked Sirius in surprise, "you're not disappointed?"

Sirius' eyes weren't the only ones that narrowed.

"I could never be disappointed in you, Harry. I won't hesitate to say it is apparently you are just as brilliant as Lily and James. Your parents would be proud of you, I know I am."

Harry's eyes watered, but he refused to let a tear drop.

Sirius' focused went back to Marcus. "Don't think I forgot about you. I may not know you, but why the hell is a Slytherin hanging around my Godson." The tone was sharp, almost accusing.

Marcus glared at Sirius, neither of them seemed to back down from the apparent challenge.

Harry sighed, he should have known this would happen. He was told that Sirius was a Gryffindor. "Marcus is here to protect me if needed and the fact he's my boyfriend."

Marcus smirked as Sirius' jaw dropped.

The older Gryffindor was beyond shocked.

Harry screamed when Sirius unexpectedly fainted.

The young Potter looked embarrassed when he realized what he did. Trying to pass it off, "Did he just faint?"

"Seeing as he's unconscious, since I rather doubt, he decided to go for a nap," Marcus drawled. "You scream like a girl."

Harry sent a minor stinging hex at the Slytherin, "Shut it. I didn't expect the man to just faint because I told him I was dating a Slytherin."

"He is a Gryffindor," Marcus remarked.

"You can't use that excuse, you're dating a Gryffindor after all," Harry reminded.

"More like a Hufflepuff," Marcus muttered.

"I still know quite a few curses, don't make me use them," Harry threatened.

Marcus didn't doubt that Harry would carry out this threat. "Spells that I taught you…"

Harry huffed, "maybe… You might want to rennervate him."

Marcus looked disgruntled, as if he preferred to have the man unconscious. He didn't hesitate to cast the spell though.

Sirius was disorientated at first but had to do a double take as seeing Harry and Marcus. It only took a moment for Sirius to remember the past few events that had occurred. It was hard for the man to wrap his mind around that his godson was with…some Slytherin. But this was his Godson, Harry. He already hated himself for deciding to go after Pettigrew and land in Azkaban. He missed the time he could have spent with Harry. And he couldn't really tell, but he was going to reserve judgement if this Slytherin could be trusted with Harry. Sirius didn't like the fact that Harry was dating a Slytherin.

"Sirius…" Harry started. "So, I know that Peter actually betrayed my parents. Even if Marcus didn't tell me, today proves that. But did you really kill those muggles?"

Sirius studied his godson for a moment. "No," he rasped. "The traitor cast a blasting curse before blaming me for Lily and James' deaths. That was before he cut his finger off and transformed into a rat." Sirius did look at Marcus in a new light. He didn't even know his last name, but if a Slytherin was the one to tell his Godson the truth, then this was someone he probably could trust.

Harry bit his lip, he had assumed as much. Marcus had even assumed that Sirius would never have killed a muggle. "So you're not a Death Eater?"

Harry could have sworn Black's eyes went a little dark at that. Marcus even moved slightly closer to Harry.

"Never…" Sirius rasped. "especially not after James and Lily. My Black family has always been known to be dark. But I refuse follow in that path, all it leads to is pain and death."

"Marcus told me," Harry whispered. "I believe you, though. For so long I didn't think I had any family yet. Nobody had told me that I had a godfather imprisoned, except Marcus. He never believed that you were guilty and that meant I didn't either."

Sirius visibly brightened at that. He knew that he probably looked horrible, but it was to be expected after 13 years of exposure to Dementors. But maybe he might be able to get his former self back.

"I saw the Black Tapestry. Why were you disowned. I don't believe it was just from being sorted into Gryffindor."

Sirius snorted, "I am not surprised that your Slytherin boyfriend knows most of this."

Harry's eyes hardened, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sirius looked immediately apologetic. "That wasn't an insult, Harry. I know your boyfriend is probably a Pureblood. Some of this information is probably common knowledge to them. Though I am not certain how your friend knew I was innocent. I am not complaining."

Harry visible calmed down. He had already heard enough from the Gryffindors about his friendship with Marcus. The last thing Harry wanted was to hear the same prejudice with someone he could consider family.

"No, I wasn't disowned for being a Gryffindor. My family decided I was to take the Dark Mark. Which is the mark of Voldemort. I refused, I ran away to your dad's place. I was always welcome at the Potters. That was the final straw for my dear mother and disowned me from the Black Family Tree," Sirius explained.

Harry blinked a few times, but it did more sense than being disowned for being a Gryffindor.

"Sirius," Marcus tried to get Sirius' attention.

Sirius looked from Harry to the Slytherin.

"You are still Lord Black, correct?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, wondering what the Slytherin was getting at. "My family apparently added me back into the family after I was imprisoned."

Marcus nodded.

Harry looked at Marcus, curious what his boyfriend was getting at.

"Would you be opposed to offer me sanctuary at one of your houses?" Marcus hesitantly asked.

Harry and Sirius' eyebrow's rose. Neither of them had expected this from him. And Harry technically knew Marcus a lot better than Sirius ever would.

"What is your last name?" Sirius asked, almost ignoring the question.

"Flint." The answer only required one word.

"You remind me a bit of myself. I do not blame you from wanting to get away from your mother and father. I have a place in mind," Sirius smiled.

Harry openly gaped at his godfather. He wasn't sure if he could believe his ears. Though it was more of Sirius agreeing to let his boyfriend live at one of his homes. Harry couldn't say he was surprised by Marcus' request. The Slytherin didn't give him too much information about his family, but it was evident they were beyond horrible. Maybe Marcus' parents were worse than Dursleys, though on a wizarding level. If Harry was to be surprised by Marcus, it would be because he asked someone he really didn't know. But he knew that Marcus could tell that he already trusted his godfather, so that meant that Marcus would try to extend the same courtesy. Though Harry was silently thankful that Marcus would be out of the grasp of his family. Even if they tried something, he would be under the protection of his godfather. Harry doubted that Marcus liked the idea of having to ask for help in the first place.

Marcus wasn't as bad as Harry, he didn't openly gap at Sirius. But he was still a bit shocked, fully expecting the man to reject his request. Marcus knew he probably underestimated the man, though he did see what Sirius meant though. Marcus probably did remind Sirius a little of himself. The man after all did run away to the Potter's in his youth. And like Sirius, it was to escape his dark family, but Marcus would never be considered a Gryffindor.

Marcus nodded at Sirius in thanks. That's when Marcus turned his attention to the unconscious red-head. "Don't you think we need to get him to Madam Pomfrey?"

Sirius didn't say a word, watching as his godson and his boyfriend interacted.

Harry shrugged, "he'll be fine. I would drop him off at the Hospital Wing though. Poppy will definitely double check to be sure, though."

Marcus snorted, "you don't care either way, do you?"

Harry grinned, "after this year. Not really…"

"You two seem quite a pair," Sirius grinned at them.

Harry's cheeks heated up slightly. "Thanks, Sirius. We still need to get you out of here and turn Pettigrew in. You can be free… An innocent man."

Some the haunted look in Sirius' eyes faded slightly. Like it would never occur to him if Pettigrew was caught.

"How are you even getting Sirius out of here? I doubt it would be a good idea for him to go around as his animagus," Marcus asked Harry as they went through passage.

Sirius looked amused as his godson cursed under his breath.

Marcus rolled his eyes before looking back at Sirius. "Do you know how to make a Portkey?"

Sirius grinned, "an illegal portkey, huh? I can do it."

All four of them had made it outside, though Marcus had Ron levitating in his unconscious state, with Pettigrew clutched in his grasp.

Harry looked confused by what they meant by portkey. He figured he could ask Marcus about it later or be shown what one was.

Marcus didn't hesitate to give Sirius Ron's wand temporarily to make the portkey. Thankfully the Weasel got a new wand after he broke his in his second year.

Sirius wound up grabbing some old, torn up boot. It wasn't perfect, but it an object to use. His voice was low when he spoke the spell, "portus."

The boot glowed for a moment, the charm had taken hold.

"I'll owl you a portkey for the summer," Sirius looked at Marcus. He didn't hesitate to pull Harry into a tight hug. "I hope to see you soon, Harry."

Harry smiled, "me too, Sirius."

That was when Sirius grabbed the old boot and he was gone.

Harry gaped at the spot where Sirius disappeared. "Did he just apparate?"

Marcus snorted, "I believe he just used a portkey, Harry."

The Gryffindor huffed, "shut it. Never knew what a Portkey was until today."

"Now you know. Let's get back to the castle and get Weasley to the Hospital Wing. You still have exams to worry about."

"Like you don't have exams as well. You have N.E.W.T.s this year after all," Harry grumbled.

"And shouldn't you be preparing for O.W.L.s in two years?" Marcus pointed out.

Harry ignored Marcus as he walked towards the castle, "Shouldn't you put Pettigrew in a cage, so he doesn't escape?"

Harry didn't notice Marcus nod as the Slytherin conjured up a small cage, it wasn't too glamorous, but it would do the job. Not wanting to touch the rat, he levitated him into the cage. He didn't hesitate to add animagus wards. "That should solve that, I would suggest getting hold of Madam Bones. She can easily take care of this case the right way."

Marcus knew that Harry would take his words at value and he probably appreciated him even more. Marcus wasn't sure why Harry would, but he would be grateful to have the raven with him.

* * *

When Harry brought Ron to Madam Pomfrey, he wasn't surprised when she asked what happened. Harry didn't say much detail except that he saw the boy get attacked by a stray dog.

Poppy seemed to take Harry's word as she examined the boy. "You did very well," Pomfrey praised. "The only thing he could really need is pain relief potion if needed."

Harry grinned, it was nice to know even with everything going on that his progress of being a Healer was going well. The Gryffindor just hoped that whatever Marcus wanted to do, it was going the way he wanted as well. Marcus never said what he wanted to do though, and Harry had never asked.

The Gryffindor was insanely curious what the house that Sirius and Marcus would probably living in would look like. Part of that curiosity was if the house would be one of the Black family homes. Then wouldn't that make it one of Harry's homes, since his grandmother was a Black?

It would be a few more weeks and after exams that Harry got his scores. Silently glad he didn't have wait into the summer like fifth years had to for their O.W.L.s.

Harry was very well aware of the grade system by now and so skipped the part where it explained what every grade meant.

Defense Against the Dark Arts – O  
Transfiguration – EE  
Potions – EE  
Charms – EE  
Herbology – EE  
History of Magic – A  
Astronomy – A  
Healing – O  
Care of Magical Creatures - EE

Harry gazed over his scores and smiled. He had done a lot better than he thought. He was positive that he would have failed Potions, but that wasn't an option for him if he wanted to be a Healer. If he kept these grades up, he definitely would be able to pass his O.W.L.s in two years and move into N.E.W.T.s classes. Harry definitely wanted to go ask Marcus what he made on his exams.

* * *

AN: Buckbeak is killed in this fanfic and Harry and Hermione never go back in time to save him.


	14. The Truth Will Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow... I can't believe it's taken me so long to get this chapter posted. Work and college has been beyond chaotic. But I finally get a small break since Spring Break is in less than 2 weeks. I tried to implement some of your ideas you left in the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

Touched by Death – Chapter 14

Harry had his face pressed against the glass. He was currently riding on the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross. The small Gryffindor was still wearing his uniform, not wanting to change into Dudley's castaways until the last minute. He honestly was dreading the arrival, fully aware that he would be spending the summer with the Dursleys once again. The young Gryffindor couldn't believe how this year had turned out really. For one, he didn't have another murderer after him. Said accused was still awaiting trial which may not happen for another month for all Harry knew. Harry knew that Marcus would be right and the Slytherin was.

It had turned out that Bones met with Harry personally to take Pettigrew. She didn't quite believe the tale, but she said she would take a look into it. She was not going to ignore the tale like the Minister. Who heavily protested, he wanted Bones to just brush aside the inquiry. Harry had honestly been shocked to see Bones shoot down what the Minister said, even to the point of pressing charges to negligence. Harry had not expected to see the Minister again so soon, but he knew that Marcus would have loved to witness this. His boyfriend had told him once about this minster not having a spine to do much of anything. Though, Harry didn't doubt that Madam Bones would charge the Minister with negligence and everything she could if he tried to interfere. Madam Bones seemed like a strict woman, like Professor McGonagall. The small respect that Harry had for the Minister of Magic at the beginning of the year was diminishing quickly.

The thing that had shocked Harry was the fact that Dumbledore had tried to speak to him. Harry didn't really pay attention to what was said. Something along the lines that Harry should have came to him before doing something like this. Harry had finally gotten a firmer grasp on why Marcus and Slytherins hated the Headmaster so much. It made Harry wonder why Dumbledore would want to know that he sent Pettigrew with Bones. It didn't have any reassuring thoughts, the small Gryffindor wondered if Dumbledore would have tried to prevent the apprehension of Pettigrew. Therefore, preventing the possibility of Sirius being proven innocent. The idea of thinking that was horrifying to Harry. Did Dumbledore want to keep him miserable at the Dursleys? Despite that Harry would always ask the Headmaster about staying with the Weasleys or at Hogwarts opposed to his relatives. The Potter heir assumed that his question would remain unanswered forever, as Dumbledore would never elaborate on why he did things the way he did.

A very worrying thought that Harry had was what would the Headmaster do if Sirius was declared innocent and he started to live with Sirius and his boyfriend?

Harry wasn't quite sure what to believe and he couldn't write a letter to Sirius. He knew currently that Sirius was under some heavy wards on whatever property he was at. Harry couldn't risk sending a letter quite yet to find out some answers. He knew at least that Sirius would appear on the date of court in front of Wizengamot. Just like Marcus, Sirius did not trust the Ministry. After everything Harry's godfather had been through, the young Gryffindor didn't blame the man. Considering that it was the same ministry that was the one that threw his godfather in Azkaban without a trial. Leaving Sirius there to rot and let his mind go insane. And then still let an innocent man be guilty to save his own hide.

Another worry that plagued Harry's mind was about Professor Lupin. Harry wasn't sure what to feel about Professor Lupin. He had never quite forgiven the professor since the last time they spoke. And now in the open, lied the truth. Professor Lupin was a werewolf. In some Harry sort of sympathized with the man, lycanthropy was a terrible curse to bear. Although, Harry still wanted nothing to do with the man. There may be a day where he forgave him, but that was not today. That didn't change the fact that Harry was a bit happy that there was some curse on the Defense position.

* * *

Harry was already hating his summer with the Dursleys. Spending time at Privet Drive was always hell to him. It didn't help that his entire family on his mother's side of the family despised him. His Uncle and cousin made that quite clear the day he arrived on their doorstep thirteen years ago.

The young Gryffindor rubbed his arm absentmindedly. Vernon had grabbed at him earlier a little too rough and a bruise was slowly forming. It didn't help that Harry's arm was starting to ache.

There was a knock at the door. Immediately Harry grew apprehensive. As far as he knew, the Dursleys were not expecting any company. His Aunt and uncle weren't big fans of his kind, either. But as far as Harry knew, he wasn't expecting anyone to come get him yet. Though Sirius and Marcus had said something about retrieving him for the summer. They never did specify when that would be. Though Marcus hadn't stopped talking about the Quidditch World Cup that would be hosted in England this summer in his letters. Harry rolled his eyes fondly, trust that Marcus would be as much as a fanatic about Quidditch to rival Wood.

Harry was walking slowly towards the door when he heard the shout.

"Answer the door, Freak!"

The Gryffindor narrowed his eyes in the direction of his uncle's yell. Harry didn't make a retort as he opened the door. The urge to say something towards his uncle was strong.

Harry froze as the door swung open.

Before him stood Sirius grinning ear to ear with Marcus beside him. Marcus was scowling, though his expression brightened at seeing Harry.

Marcus' eyes narrowed once he saw the state of his boyfriend. It didn't help that Dudley's castaways were hanging off Harry's thin frame.

"I will kill them..." the Slytherin growled under his breath.

Sirius had noticed the state of his godson almost instantaneous. His eyes were murderous.

Harry wound up sighing, if he had known that Sirius and Marcus were going to show up. He would have tried to wear something else and damned his uncle's anger about it. That didn't stop Harry from trying to cover the bruise on his cheek. Something about him not being fast enough to dodge Vernon's swinging fist when he wasn't being fast enough to cook his breakfast.

Harry wound up staring so much and not saying a word that his uncle managed to make his way into the room.

"Boy! What is taking you so long?!" was Vernon's thunderous voice. His voice changed to accusing when he glanced who was at the door. "Who the hell are you?"

Harry's voice finally came back, "Uncle Vernon, meet my Godfather, Sirius Black and my boyfriend, Marcus."

It had almost looked with Vernon was going purple with anger until he suddenly looked very pale.

Harry almost laughed at the look. Wanting to add fuel to the flame.

"You remember hearing about Sirius, don't you Uncle Vernon? He's the same murderer you saw and heard on the telly last summer."

If you looked closely, you probably would have noticed Sirius trying not to laugh at the frightened look on Vernon's face. Even Marcus was fighting hard not to laugh.

Vernon looked deathly pale as he took a few steps back. Almost like he was telling his guests to come in. He seemed to keep choking and not able to find his voice.

Aunt Petunia seemed to come into the room to see who was at the door. "Vernon… who was at the door…" the woman cut herself off.

"Unpleasant as always, Petunia…" Sirius drawled.

The thin woman almost seemed to flinch back. "Black…" her voice shook.

"Nice to know you're as heartless as ever," Sirius stated.

"You have no business here," Petunia tried to make her voice strong.

"I think you will find, that I have every right to be here," Sirius' voice went a little cold.

Petunia froze up a little, she glanced back at the Potter boy. She didn't try to hide her glare at him. And if the boy flinched a little, that wasn't her issue.

That wasn't to say that Sirius missed that small interaction. With that did Petunia let both Marcus and Sirius into the house, if anything to prevent any spying neighbors.

Marcus had wound up looking around the dull house. He wasn't very impressed with what he saw. He become livid when he came across the cupboard under the stairs. It didn't take him long to find what was inside the cupboard. Just like it didn't escape his notice there was not a single portrait of the small Gryffindor.

No doubt if Harry had been paying what his boyfriend was doing, he would never let the Slytherin come close to that room. Harry was otherwise, occupied with what Sirius was saying to his family. He honestly rather not have anything concerning his muggle relatives be found out. But this was better than the alternative of living with the Dursleys forever. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew that Sirius wasn't here just to visit him. The man had promised him that he would live with him, but his innocence had to be proven first.

By the time Harry looked around, he noticed Marcus was gone. He knew the Slytherin didn't go far. His eyes widened at the thought that Marcus must have been curious what his life was like. With that Harry dashed upstairs, not before that Sirius gave him a critical look.

Harry didn't bother to give the look much thought as he continued to race upstairs.

That's where Harry saw Marcus in the room that the Dursleys' gave him when he was eleven. Harry could feel his hands start to shake, he had never wanted his boyfriend to find out. He knew the Slytherin saw some things in his mind when he helped him out. Harry was eternally grateful that Marcus never asked him about it at the time.

Marcus was trying to control his anger, feeling that someone was behind him. No doubt Harry tried to find where he was. The Slytherin stared the broken window where iron bars used to be. "They locked you up like a fucking animal…" It never escaped the older boy's notice that there was a cat flap and several locks on the door.

Harry didn't say anything.

Marcus turned around and looked at Harry. His anger almost melted away. The Gryffindor looked vulnerable. He wouldn't be surprised if Harry planned to never let Marcus find out about his life. Marcus didn't hesitate to bring Harry in a death embrace. "Your family won't get away with this, I promise you."

Harry's sagged in Marcus' death crushing hug. He could feel the tears trying to form. Harry was pretty sure the tears were for relief.

Marcus didn't hesitate to bring his boyfriend in a searing kiss. Pushing all his emotions for the small Gryffindor.

If it wasn't for Marcus' grip, Harry's knees would have buckled underneath of him. Harry tried to return the kiss as much as possible. That only made Marcus' grip tighten slightly.

The kiss didn't last very long before they broke apart.

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

Marcus glared around the room but gave a small smile at Harry. "Let's get all your stuff out of here and see if Sirius has murdered your family yet. With luck, he already has."

Harry snorted, no doubt Marcus would be disappointed if Sirius didn't let the Slytherin have his two bits worth.

Harry and Marcus slowly made their way back downstairs. Harry was trailing his trunk behind him, which included everything from the hidden loose floorboard.

Harry wasn't sure if he was surprised to not find the house not in a mess yet. He didn't quite manage to mask his laugh, the image of the Dursleys' being petrified of Sirius. Who was still standing before them.

The younger Gryffindor narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He knew that his godfather did something, besides his relatives knowing that a supposed murderer was in front of them.

Sirius smiled cheerfully as he noticed his godson coming down the stairs.

"What did you do?" Harry asked Sirius, his eyes narrowed.

Sirius started whistling innocently.

Harry snorted, "does that mean I get to leave now?" He would leave the question alone for now, he was too excited at the prospect of leaving the Dursleys for good.

Sirius grinned, "you bet, pup. We'll have to apparate."

Harry grimaced, he had a feeling that he would hate it. If it was anything like Flooing, there was no doubt of hating that type of transportation.

There weren't many ways of wizarding transportation that Harry knew. But he already knew that he hated Flooing and riding the Knight Bus. Yet the young Gryffindor preferred flying over those two magical transportations. He had heard of apparition, he couldn't remember when he first heard of the concept. He definitely remembered someone mentioning apparition when everyone was talking about the Sirius Black. It was when Sirius had vanished from inside the castle and everyone thought he had apparated.

The word, apparition made Harry a bit nervous. Nobody really explained what apparition was, only the idea that Sirius Black may have done it and you learn how to between 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts.

"Don't forget that you will be taking potions as soon as we get there," Sirius warned when he saw Harry grimace at them mentioned wizarding travel.

Harry felt like he wanted to gag, it wasn't a surprise to know that he despised the taste of potions. The small Gryffindor would have bet that Snape made potions taste disgusting on purpose. He was fully aware that the Potions Master was solely providing potions for the Hospital Wing. He had suffered under a lot of potions over the years because of Quidditch. Though the taste of Skele Grow had to have been the worst.

Harry had made his own potions to help stock the Hospital Wing, though Madam Pomfrey was very critical that the potions were to be perfect. Madam Pomfrey was still very tight lipped about if there was a way to flavor potions so they would taste better. It did make Harry wonder if there was even a way to flavor disgusting potions.

The small Gryffindor looked at his godfather critically, the older man looked far too cheerful. No doubt that his godfather was going to take enjoyment of Harry apparating for the first time.

"You're taking enjoyment out of this, aren't you?" Harry glared at Sirius.

"My godson gets to side-along apparate for the first time, course I am," Sirius barked out a laugh.

Harry glowered before realizing Sirius' words. "Side-along?"

"Well there is no way you're going to apparate by yourself. And risk yourself getting splinched when it can be prevented."

Harry's head was spinning, he didn't even know what splinched meant. He had a strong feeling that Sirius wouldn't tell him until after he side-along apparated with one of them.


	15. It's All Your Fault!!

Reference to the UK house I'm using for Sirius' house. (Including looks of the rooms and floor plan)  
www. zoopla. co. uk/for-sale / details / 50677899?search_identifier=0f60cf65a05985fca973ef4ca9be8704

When talking about the brick part of the house, referring to this house  
www. zoopla. co. uk/for-sale / details / 50677874?search_identifier=0f60cf65a05985fca973ef4ca9be8704

Remove the spaces, If you have issues with the URL, let me know

~NicoDiAngeloLover7

* * *

Touched by Death – Chapter 15

It was official, Harry hated side-along apparating. It had honestly felt like half his face was being ripped off. The thing left him so disoriented Harry almost couldn't see straight. Yet he preferred it to Flooing or riding the Knight Bus. Somehow it was no surprise that Sirius was laughing at the disgruntled look at his godson's face.

Even Marcus looked slightly amused.

Harry wound glaring at both of them, "yeah… laugh at my pain…" he muttered under his breath.

It was when Harry turned around to see where he was. Harry's jaw dropped, gapping at everything in sight. It wasn't quite a manor, but it was bigger than the house at Privet Drive. There was a walkway that looked to be made out of poured concrete that lead straight to the house and connected it to a driveway.

There were a few steps that led to the door to the house, which looked to be made of white concrete. It was bit of a contrast between the walkway and the steps. The house itself was a little hypocritical. Part of it was made of red brick and the other half was made of concrete. With the roof being complete with a copper shingles. Harry didn't care if the house was so vice versa or crazy in design, he loved it.

The house looked to have two floors with about five windows or more on each floor. There weren't any houses surrounding it in the distance. Harry could bet that the back yard had a Quidditch Pitch installed.

Harry was awe as he slowly walked into the house. The first thing he noticed as the staircase that would lead upstairs. The kitchen was directly to the right as you passed the stairs. Further down the hall was the loo and there were two spacious rooms to the left. Harry could almost describe them as sitting rooms.

Once the young Gryffindor made his way upstairs, he noticed there were four spacious bedrooms. No doubt the master bedroom belonged to Sirius. There was a connecting bathroom between two of the rooms. And then there was a connecting bathroom in Sirius' room.

In the living room, were Marcus and Sirius waiting on Harry as the Gryffindor checked out the house.

Sirius grinned, "welcome home, pup."

If Harry felt a little emotional, then that wasn't his fault as he grasped his godfather into a hug.

When Harry backed out of the hug, he looked at Marcus. "Have you been living here the entire time?"

Marcus snorted, "where else would I be living?"

Harry rolled his eyes, deciding to change to subject. "How strong are the wards here?"

"Considering your boyfriend created them and set it all up. I'd say strong enough to rival the goblins," Sirius commented with a laugh.

"You know wards?" Harry was gapping at Marcus in shocked, maybe some surprise.

"Considering the protections on the pendant that you're still wearing, that is technically mine. I'd say that an easy assumption to make. Unless you're a Gryffindor," Marcus drawled.

Harry's cheeks heated up as he felt for the pendant underneath his shirt, "shut it."

Sirius snorted, though he would admit that Marcus' spell work and craftmanship was truly impressive. He took Runes when he was in Hogwarts, but he would never have thought of the ways that Marcus crafted them together to make them stronger. And if you looked closely at the boundary markers, you could see a protective shield form around the property.

Sirius had first thought the shield looked pretty weak, something that could easily been taken down. Hell, Sirius had taken down wards when he was an Auror. Sirius wasn't even sure what runes Marcus had mixed together to reinforce the shield. And no matter the variety of spells he knew, the shield would not take any damage or deteriorate. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if Marcus was learning wards and runes from the Goblins themselves, despite that he was entering into his 7th year. There was no mistake, the reputation of wards made by Goblins were legendary. Even if Marcus wasn't currently learning from the goblins, Sirius would be shocked if Marcus didn't receive an internship with Gringotts before the year was out. Maybe Sirius should send a letter to Bill, so the red-head could put in a good word for the Slytherin.

* * *

It was easy to lose track of time while Harry stayed with Sirius. A lot of that time was Sirius taking both Harry and Marcus out to various magical villages. Sirius was very wary to avoid common villages to prevent a confrontation with Marcus' mother and father. They weren't as bad his own mother and father, but there was an expectancy for Marcus to take the Dark Mark.

If it wasn't going out to educate Harry more into the magical world, it was spent in the back yard with their personal quidditch pitch. And the fact that Sirius was trying to surprise Harry by tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.

It didn't take much for Harry to adjust living with his godfather and boyfriend. A life that was much better than the one at the Dursleys and so it wasn't hard to forget about them. That brought to where Harry was currently lying on Marcus' bed upstairs. Sirius claimed he was going out on an errand to a nearby wizard village.

And so, Harry didn't have any qualms about Marcus crawling over him, while he was lying down on his back. Considering that he really didn't want to be caught by his godfather in this position. No matter how innocent it was, which probably wouldn't' stay innocent for very long.

Marcus had propped both hands on the bed, on both sides of Harry's head. It was more for balance and to make sure not to crush Harry's tiny form with his weight. The Slytherin sealed his lips to his boyfriend's, making sure to enjoy their uninterrupted moments while they lasted. If there was one way to make Harry breathless, it was by kissing the raven until he basically lost all air. And if Marcus had a dopey smile on his face, who was to judge him for it? Feeling no guilt whatsoever, Marcus thrust his tongue into Harry mouth, hungrily searching.

Harry silently moaned at the harsh treatment, secretly loving every moment. The young Gryffindor tried to copy the moments of Marcus as much as he could. Which is why two moans were ripped from each other when their tongues touched. Hence, why it was no surprise that Marcus twisted his tongue around Harry's and sucked.

Thank god Sirius was not in the house, because that moan was loud. Harry didn't even know if Marcus had put any silencing charms up either. All he felt was pressure and the taste of today's dinner. To Harry, the feel of everything at once felt amazing. The taste of kissing Marcus was intoxicating. All of Harry's thoughts were centered on desire and want for the male above him. For that reason, Harry had no restrains of feeling up Marcus' chest. Through Harry's touch, did the Gryffindor feel the Slytherin shiver. It made Harry feel slightly braver as he let both hands travel up his boyfriend.

The touch felt good as Marcus went from tonguing Harry to sucking on his neck. The harsh gasp let Marcus know he found a sensitive spot. Marcus found that when he was gently nipping that spot before sucking harshly, Harry unexpectedly arched up instinctively. It made Marcus lose all his smugness. He took a sharp breath, as Harry had rubbed a certain lower area. An area that tightened and intense pleasure could be found. Not realizing that Marcus' eyes had closed to gain control over himself, he noticed that Harry was in the same disheveled state.

Harry was panting heavily and there was a noticeable bulge despite the trousers he was wearing.

Marcus knew instantly that this was the first time the Gryffindor had felt that much pleasure. Knowing the Gryffindor, he was too innocent to even think about jerking off. Something that Marcus had done on several occasions. He hadn't much interest in finding a conquest, assuming that his family would set up a marriage contract and he would have no say in it. Even if his parents had tried to force him in a marriage contract, he would fight it. There was no way he was giving up Harry, despite that he was a Gryffindor. There was no way his parents could fight and win against a Potter and Black on Marcus' side. Setting up a marriage contract with Harry would immediately null the previous contract, no matter the protest.

Marcus had a mischievous look on his face and had Harry been able to think straight, he might have been slightly suspicious. The Slytherin brought his face closer to Harry's ear, "That feel good, my love?"

Marcus hadn't been a real fan of pet names, but he found he didn't care as much for them when Harry was concerned.

Harry couldn't even muster up words, he just nodded.

"Tell me if this is too much," Marcus words were soft. But he firmly meant them. He wanted to make Harry feel good, but he didn't want to scare him away. Marcus gently settled his lower body firmly against Harry's.

The moan of appreciation from Harry told Marcus all he needed to know. It was hard enough for Marcus not to let a moan slip from his lips. It felt good. The moan was enough to let Marcus know to slowly grind his groin into Harry's. And it couldn't be helped if Marcus let out a low groan, the pleasure was intense.

"Oh god…" were Harry only words. His hands fell from Marcus' body as he tried to grasp at the covers underneath him. Not knowing what he was doing, Harry grinded back to keep that feeling going. His groin felt almost painful with how hard he was, yet the grinding felt so indescribable good. It didn't take much longer for Harry to release in his trousers as he let out a loud scream.

Marcus had to slightly wince at the sudden noise, but it was hard to focus his thoughts. It didn't take much to follow after the young Gryffindor with his own choice of word, that was louder than he had hoped. The Slytherin then twitched his nose, his trousers were beginning to feel sticky. Marcus silently summoned his wand and vanished the sticky mess on both him and Harry and cast a refreshing charm.

Both of them were in a post-orgasmic bliss.

* * *

They both had gotten their Hogwarts letter for the upcoming year. It didn't escape Harry's notice that Marcus' envelope was thicker than usual. Harry couldn't help grinning, he knew what was coming. It looks like Professor McGonagall had kept her word, not that Harry was surprised.

Marcus' eyes flashed to Harry, "what are you grinning at?"

"You'll see."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "no doubt they have me as Quidditch captain again this year. I don't see why you're so excited."

"Just open it," Harry pestered.

Marcus didn't bother to open the letter gently, he ripped it open. His eyes went to the badge that fell out and he noticed it looked a little different. Marcus' eyes went wide, he caught the words on the badge that read, Head Boy. The Slytherin opened gapped at the badge before him.

Marcus closed his mouth when he heard Harry tried to stifle his snickers. His eyes narrowed at his boyfriend. "You knew about this," was the accusation.

"Now what makes you say that?" Harry asked innocently after he got control of his suppressed laughter.

"Fucking bullshit!" Marcus remarked. "Why the bloody hell would Dumbledore want to make me Headboy for?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "You were a prefect last year and I believe the year before. And you're protective of your Slytherins. It doesn't hurt that Professor McGonagall is backing you up. Shouldn't be a surprise they want you as Headboy."

"Fucking knew it, it was your fault I got Head Boy."

Harry was grinning again. "Just wait till Sirius finds out."

Marcus groaned, "your godfather can be too much to deal with at times."

The Gryffindor shrugged, "he grows on you. Plus, I think he likes you."

"Fucking hell… I'm being surrounded by bloody Gryffindors," Marcus grumbled.

"Cheer up, Marcus. You're dating a Gryffindor after all," Harry grinned.

Marcus merely grumbled, all Harry caught was something about being cursed.

* * *

Turns out, Sirius had a great laugh that McGonagall was supporting a Slytherin for the Headboy post. The fact that his godson had a hand in Marcus being nominated for Headboy made it all the more hilarious. If anything, Sirius was glad that Marcus was being promoted to Headboy. The Slytherin was nothing like his parents. The older Gryffindor knew that Marcus would do anything to help Harry, which is why his worries were slightly calmed. Sirius remembered well that Harry had told him he wasn't friends with some of the Weasleys' or Hermione anymore. If Granger and Ron Weasley were as controlling as they sounded, he wouldn't want to associate with them either. And with Marcus being Headboy, he knew that the Slytherin would be given a separate room, that if needed, Harry could seek refuge if it came down to it. Sirius had recalled several times during his seventh year that the Marauders had spent a lot of time in the Headboy's dorms because of James. At the time, none of them would ever have thought James would be Headboy, if anything, they figured Remus would get the spot.

Though Sirius couldn't help but worry about both of the boys, after all he had intel about the Triwizard Tournament that the ministry was trying to bring back. And to Sirius' knowledge, their efforts were being productive.

To sweeten the deal, Sirius had revealed that he gotten tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, that Marcus had hinted about in his letters to Harry.

The small Gryffindor was awestruck, it had never occurred to him that there were international teams that played Quidditch for a living and profit. Though Harry was more excited about the prospect of being able to see an international game of Quidditch. The smaller Gryffindor realize how idiotic that probably sounded. Considering that the Hogwarts would have Quidditch matches, it would make sense that England would have Quidditch matches against other countries as well.

Marcus wasn't as awed at the idea of seeing an international game as Harry. Though it had been years since he last attended one. But he was excited at being able to spectate the fact that Viktor Krum would be Bulgaria's seeker at the World Cup. Even in England, Krum's name is pretty famous. Marcus didn't even care that the man attended Durmstrang in Bulgaria. Though his dad had always threatened he would take him out of Hogwarts and ship him to Durmstrang. It had never happened, obviously.

To Marcus, it was the fact it was Quidditch, a game that he immensely enjoyed no matter if it was playing a match or being a spectator. That in itself would make Marcus glad to see the Quidditch World Cup. No doubt it would be the same for Harry, even if he never took up Quidditch again at Hogwarts. Knowing those idiots, they would accuse Harry of cheating just so that Slytherin would win. Marcus already knew that Harry wouldn't take up Quidditch this year, his potential career meant more to him than playing Quidditch. Hell, if Marcus was required to make a choice between Quidditch and his own career, Quidditch would fall into second place.

One thing that Marcus couldn't wait to see, was the stunned look at Harry's face when they would get to the stadium or even one of the magical tents Sirius was going to bring. The ability of magic didn't faze Marcus, he was used to it. It came with where he had grown up with magic since he was born. There weren't many things that could surprise Marcus when it came to magic. Some things still did irritate the Slytherin when Harry didn't understand something, but his anger went mainly out to those filthy muggles. The Slytherin wasn't one to ever use the Cruciatus curse, he wasn't his parents. That was one spell that he wished the Dursleys' could feel, for them to gain retribution for all the pain they caused Harry over the years. Marcus still needed to find out what Sirius did to them before they left that house that day. The older man refused to say a word about it, yet the Gryffindor kept grinning ear to ear.


	16. Events and Tragedies

**Touched by Death – Events and Tragedies**

Harry was in stunned silence as he looked around him. His hand was currently holding onto Marcus' tightly. Sirius was currently grinning ear to ear as he dragged along his godson and his boyfriend. Though according to Marcus, Sirius had managed to get hold of some VIP tickets. The Slytherin didn't doubt that Sirius had slyly mentioned about wanting to attend the World Cup and the wizarding world was trying to get into Lord Black's good graces.

There were tents everywhere and countless of wizards and witches that were wearing face paint to show which team they supported for the upcoming match. It didn't take a genius to know that green was for the Irish and red was for the Bulgarians. There were some people that Harry recognized from school, mainly people Harry knew from being in Gryffindor. Some of those included seeing Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They had hesitantly waved to Harry, almost gesturing for him to come over.

The three boys seemed to pale at little at the fact they were face to face with Sirius Black. Though Harry's godfather seemed to fail in his serious act after a few minutes. The only moments of tension were when the three Gryffindors looked at Marcus warily. It didn't help much that Marcus glared half-heartedly at them. Marcus definitely wasn't helping matters with the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry.

It was only after Seamus, Dean, and Neville left that Harry sighed in relief. There was no doubt in his mind that the Hogwarts would increase the tension ten-fold. And if the entire school didn't know that he was with Marcus, then it wouldn't take very long. Though it was a nice feeling to be able to talk to some of his friends that he knew wouldn't be judgmental of who he was with.

It was fascinating to watch the actual match between two nations. Harry hadn't never seen a match besides the ones at Hogwarts. It wasn't hard to become at the level of excitement that Marcus had been at since the Slytherin started mentioning the match. Though Harry would never be able to get Marcus to admit that he was acting like a Gryffindor.

Just like that, Harry would never realize how much excitement could be turned into absolute terror.

Before Harry knew exactly was happening, Marcus was dragging him out the tent and into the frantic crowd. All he knew was that Sirius looked the most serious he had ever known the man and that he had told Marcus to get out of here and keep Harry safe. But he kept hearing the same scared shout and they made him frightened, "It's the Death Eaters!"

The young Gryffindor didn't know what a death eater was, but he least knew it was nothing good. The term seemed vaguely familiar. And knowing his luck, he would be involved in something or least it was something concerning Voldemort.

Harry could feel the strong grip that Marcus had on his hand and before he knew it, it was gone. Fighting through the raging crowd had separated him from Marcus. Harry wouldn't be able to tell anyone how much time had passed, because he honestly had no idea. Next thing he knew he was knocked to the ground and had passed out. As he lost consciousness, he thought he heard someone yell, Morsmordre.

Harry started to flutter his eyes open, everything seemed quiet and dark. Though he heard something or someone calling his name. The voice seemed frantic. The next thing he realized was that he was on the cold, hard ground. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. He remembered Sirius having this hard look in him before demanding that Marcus get to the closest apparition point or get to the portkey they appeared at. There was a lot of running to get away from these 'death eaters.' Sirius and Marcus never elaborated on who they were, and Harry didn't think it was best to ask yet. The last thing he remembered was some male voice, shouting a spell… though he couldn't remember what spell it was. It was something he never heard of before and then it all went back. There was an acid taste in Harry's mouth as he realized that Marcus had gotten separated from him and he had no idea where he was.

It took Harry a moment to try to stand, his feet felt unsteady. He took that moment to look around him and only saw a destroy campsite. All the tents that had been standing for the match was destroyed and burnt to a crisp. Harry gulped, he didn't know where to go or how to find Sirius or Marcus. He clutched at the Slytherin pendant desperately, thankful he never bothered to take it off.

That's when Harry felt himself being grabbed into a hug and almost crushed. He almost didn't react before he realized who's grip it was. Harry frantically held him tighter, Marcus had found him.

Harry felt more than saw Marcus hands cupping his face, brushing the now dirty hair away from his eyes. "You're safe," Harry heard Marcus whisper before his lips were covered. The kiss was very brief, but the meaning was clear.

Before Harry realized what was going on, he witnessed five spells heading towards him. Before Harry could have the instinct to duck, the spells disappeared. The spells had hit a shield that Marcus no doubt created. Marcus' grip on him felt stronger than ever, safer really.

"How dare you?!" Marcus snarled.

Harry didn't say a word and just watched as the shield was kept up but five wizards came closer.

"Which one of you conjured it?!" was a furious yell in return.

"Conjured what?!" Harry yelled.

The man looked furious, "you both have been discovered at the scene of the crime."

"Harry's been knocked unconscious. Crouch, are you enough of a lunatic to think an unconscious and teenager at that would be able to cast any spell? And a healer at that?!" Another man snapped.

Harry and Marcus recognized that tone immediately, it was Sirius.

The man looked stunned. Not knowing what to say. Then his gaze landed on Marcus. "And you don't think he wouldn't have conjured it?"

If Harry didn't know that Sirius was protective of his boyfriend, he sure did now.

"You're a bloody idiot if you believe that, Crouch! Marcus has been the one to protect Harry and here you all are accusing them of being a Death Eaters and casting the Dark Mark! He hates his father and for good reason and unless you're going to arrest that man. Then I would suggest finding his father at his manor. So, we're done here. Though, in case you haven't realized yet, both of them are still school aged."

Sirius didn't hesitate to go over to Harry and Marcus, wrap both of them in a tight hug and disapparated.

Once safely back inside their house did Sirius ask, "as you both alright?"

Harry not trusting his words, nodded.

"Thanks Sirius."

Sirius sighed in relief. "If I had known this would have happened, we never would have gone. There might be a few things I need to find out from the Ministry, doubtful they'll be very helpful."

Marcus snorted at that.

"What's a Death Eater?" Apparently, Harry had forgotten about the brief conversation the prior year.

Marcus and Sirius' eyes focused on Harry immediately.

"Harry, a Death Eater is the name for Voldemort's followers before he disappeared. What you saw in the sky is called the Dark Mark. During the war, the Dark Mark would be placed in the sky where the Death Eaters have been…" Sirius explained.

"Their calling card…" Harry muttered to himself.

Sirius looked uneasy with the conversation. He had never pictured having to tell his godson about the Death Eaters or the murders they committed in the past. "You two need rest. You have less than a month before you're off to Hogwarts."

At the mention of Hogwarts, did Harry perk up. Despite the recent events, he was excited to go back to Hogwarts for his fourth year. The only downfall about it was that this was Marcus' last year before graduating. Though he had forgotten that he would be going back this soon. It was surreal to think about. Then there was the fact that Marcus was HeadBoy this year, something the Slytherin knew was all Harry's doing. Despite that Harry never corrected Marcus that it was actually Professor McGonagall's doing, not his.

* * *

Harry's hand felt sweaty in Marcus' firm grip. He was about to board the Hogwarts Express and Sirius decided to go early. Something about having to check something out at the Ministry. Marcus seemed to know what Sirius was talking about. Which made Harry even more frustrated since both of them had been very tight lipped about it. In the end, Harry just wound up rolling his eyes. But he was nervous, he couldn't just walk up to Ron and Hermione and chat with them like he used to.

Apparently, Harry was staring at the train too long, because he let out a high-pitched yelp. Thankfully there wasn't anyone close by around the station to hear him. Harry turned his head to glare at Marcus. The Slytherin had the audacity to slap him on the ass. He groaned when he saw the returning smirk aimed at him.

"It's not going to wait all day…"

Harry wound up rolling his eyes. But he ended up dragging Marcus behind him, it didn't take much effort.

The Gryffindor went to find a compartment towards the back end of the train. His eyebrows shot up when he saw three familiar faces.

Harry met the stunned faces of Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

"Umm… hi…" Harry's tone was awkward, unsure what to say.

Marcus was faced with three wary looks. The Slytherin rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood to deal with three anxious, mouthy Gryffindors.

Harry felt Marcus' heated breath touch his ear. It created a pleasurable shiver.

"Headboy meeting. I'll see you later."

"Ohh… okay," Harry was a little disappointed, but he knew Marcus would find him later. It's not like the entire school didn't know they were together. Thanks to the end of school rumors. That didn't mean he wouldn't face looks like he was confronting now.

The smaller Gryffindor felt lips touching his forehead in a feather-like touch. He let a dopey grin show on his face.

If he looked at the three others in the room, he would have seen slack jaws and wide eyes. Like the idea of Marcus having a soft side towards Harry was imposturous.

"Bye…" Harry's voice was breathy.

The young raven watched his boyfriend leave the compartment as he sat across from his dormmates.

"What!?" Harry's tone was irritable. The smile was gone, replaced by a frown.

"Tha—that was…" Seamus stuttered.

"Just didn't expect that from a Slytherin, is all…" Dean lamely finished.

Harry felt his hand twitch and he was pretty sure he was glaring by now. Considering that Dean and Seamus slightly twitched from his stare.

"This isn't going to be a repeat from what Ron did, is it? Cause I will find another compartment." Harry's voice was dead serious.

Seamus and Dead shook their head vigorously.

"You both look cute together," Neville shyly chipped in.

Harry looked relieved. "It isn't weird, is it?"

"A little bit—" Seamus commented.

Harry looked a little alarmed.

"Calm down, Harry. It's nothing bad. We just didn't expect Flint to have a soft side. We've always seen him cursing or sabotaging someone on the team," Dean quickly said.

"Thanks guys," Harry grinned.

Seamus and Dean cracked a smile.

"I still don't want to be on the other side of him, he's fiercely protective of you," Dean observed.

Neville snorted.

That comment drew a blush out of the young Potter.

"Don't even try to deny it, you know it's true," Seamus teased.

"What's it like to live with Sirius Black," Neville asked.

Harry blinked at the new question. It caught him a little off guard. The young Gryffindor shrugged, "like anything you can expect if you live with someone like Fred and George."

Neville gapped almost in horror as Dean and Seamus were awestruck. Everyone knew about the notorious pranksters in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry laughed and continued as if in forethought, "though Sirius might be a little worse than them."

The three Gryffindors in front of Harry seemed to look nervous at that thought for a spare moment.

That's when Neville decided to change the subject, "do you know what they plan for Hogwarts this year?"

Harry chewed at his bottom lip, "Not sure… Sirius and Marcus have been very tight lip about it. No doubt finding amusement out of all of this."

Dean and Seamus seemed to deflate at the answer.

Seamus was almost hesitant to ask his next question, "what happened to you guys after the match? There was a hint of something in the Prophet—"

"Not sure… I just remember Sirius yelling for me and Marcus to run and get back to the portkey. I must have gotten trampled and knocked out. I just remember Marcus finding me and being surrounded by people from the Ministry. Marcus had created a shield and suddenly Sirius was telling off some wizard by the name of Crouch."

"That makes sense, Crouch is part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There has been talk about him accepting a new position—" Dean noted as his sentence slowly died.

Harry looked at Dean, unsure why his friend had stopped talking. He soon found out when he was jerked out of his seat.

Neville was smiling as Dean and Seamus were trying to keep their snickers silent.

Marcus had come back from his meeting and decided that Harry needed a new seating arrangement.

"Possessive Slytherins," Harry muttered good-naturedly under his breath.

"Idiotic Gryffindors," was the snarky reply.

Seamus and Dean pretended to look offended as Neville let out a small laugh.

"I think someone missed you," Neville joked.

Harry huffed as he felt the vibrations from Marcus snickering. He turned slightly to get a look at Marcus and noticed there was a slight glare.

"Be nice. It's not like they will curse you. More likely they're scared you'd curse them," Harry reprimanded.

The Slytherin scoffed and acted offended, "I am nice…"

"Lies… you're nice only when you feel like it," Harry corrected.

Harry felt the shrug, Marcus was silently agreeing with him. It's not like it wasn't true. That didn't make the wary looks towards the Slytherin any better.

The small Gryffindor rolled his eyes, "Oh Merlin… it's not like he's going to curse you guys. He's not about to curse my friends and then face my wrath about it."

Dean let out a nervous laugh, "right…"

"So, does that mean you're going to tell me what happened in your meeting?" Harry's voice was hopeful.

"Nice, try. I'm still not telling you. But I will say they need to choose better prefects. Diggory isn't too bad, but he's not as bad as Weasley was. Most of them just stared at the fact they have to listen to a Slytherin Headboy," Marcus grumbled.

Harry snorted. "Don't think I won't eventually find out."

"I know you will," Marcus breathed in Harry's ear. Fully aware that the heat of his breath would make the Gryffindor shiver and lean more on him.

* * *

AN: There is a reason why Harry forgets about Marcus' previous conversation about Death Eaters.


	17. Bound by Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I honestly didn't imagine I would have another chapter out this quickly. But my best friend and a lot of you guys that commented really inspired me to get this written. Not even joking about that. And so... I spend majority of my time at work writing this. 
> 
> Fairing warning, my last scene in this chapter will have a little smut in it. My best friend suggested she wanted to read more smut. 
> 
> Enjoy! And feel free to give me suggestions, I do actually read them and consider them. Never know, you might just get your suggestion in my fanfic. As there is a lot of times you will comment something I didn't think about. And the fact I love hearing any ideas you have. 
> 
> There is no guarantee I'll get Chapter 18 out as fast as I did this one. Unless I'm feeling really inspired....
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

 

Touched by Death – Chapter 17: Bound by Duties

Harry wanted to curse something badly, or rather somebody. He blew air out of his nostrils harshly. The thing that Sirius and Marcus didn't tell him was the Triwizard Tournament. An event that Albus Dumbledore had explained at the opening feast. He wasn't sure what he felt about the event. Maybe excitement since he would get to meet two other wizarding schools that were like Hogwarts next month. Or maybe it was the idea of watching these dangerous events and for once not having to be part of it.

Things were a little tense in Gryffindor Tower, Harry assumed it to be the fact he was currently in a relationship with a Slytherin. Considering the infamous rivalry, but most remembered what happened last year with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Nobody was brave enough to encore the wrath of the Head of Gryffindor.

One of the pleasing sights was at the Welcoming Feast, Snape looked like he had swallowed something sour. Then the sight morphed into a satisfied smirk. Harry was watching at the Gryffindor table as Professor McGonagall was keeping a conversation with the Potions Master. The Gryffindor felt the corner of his lips twitch, no doubt Professor Snape didn't like being kept in the dark about one of his Slytherins. He silently wondered if the sour look was from Professor McGonagall goading Snape. Harry wondered if Professor McGonagall would mention his name being part of why Marcus was chosen as Headboy. He knew it wasn't totally true, he only held a small part of it no matter what Marcus said.

* * *

The school was in an absolute frenzy about the Triwizard Tournament. Marcus rolled his eyes at the thought of eternal glory. He honestly couldn't care about that stupid tournament, but not everyone thought the same. Slytherins were much more reserved about it, but he could see the excitement. There was no way he was going to enter, not even the award appealed to him. He had plenty of gold, considering the fact he had swiped majority right under his parents' noses. It was under another account name in Gringotts that his family wouldn't be able to link back to him or ever get back.

He was a bit thankful he had his own dorm, despite that he had to share it with the Headgirl. A fellow seventh year that was in Ravenclaw. Marcus honestly had no idea what her name was, he didn't really interact with her much. Since he had his own list of duties and she had hers, it was easier to get things done. There were a few things they worked together on, but she didn't really speak with him much. They mostly worked together on some last-minute things to do about the tournament. That was mainly about accommodation for both schools. There were extra dormitories scattered around the castle that were mostly guarded by portraits. If needed, there were additional dorms in the Slytherin and Ravenclaw dorms. The castle had a habit of extending rooms when needed, it was very sentimental. The other times was when both Headboy and girl had to speak with the Prefects on the Hogwarts Express and their patrolling schedules. Though, apparently the prefects this year were too concerned about that they had to report to Slytherin. Marcus had wound up glaring at all of them, which seemed to shut them up. It was only then that they were able to get the Prefects patrolling schedule out for the train. It made Marcus want to curse every one of them, least the Slytherin prefects were competent enough. All the others seemed to lack brain cells and the Headgirl didn't help any. She mainly just stayed silent as everything happened. Marcus scoffed, how she managed to make Headgirl, he didn't know.

There was a silent agreement that he would arrange patrolling schedules for Slytherin and Gryffindor prefects. The Headgirl would manage the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff schedules. Marcus had a strong suspicious that Dumbledore did that on purpose. They would then coordinate the schedules, so they wouldn't clash with the other two houses. That rarely happened since Slytherins mainly patrolled the dungeons and the first two floors and Hufflepuffs usually patrolled the library and the corridor, along with the third floor. The other two houses were responsible for the remaining upper corridors. There were days when the schedules would rotate, so there wasn't really any need to communicate. Especially since it was the Heads of Houses that originally created the patrol schedules. The Headboy and girl would make modifications to it if it was needed and assigned the houses. The Head of Houses would be the ones deciding if they wanted to intermix the prefects for patrols and who would work best together. Though, there would be some days that Marcus would join the prefects on the patrols. That was mainly to ensure they weren't abusing their power as a Prefect. And if needed, the Headboy or girl would report to their Head of House or the Deputy Headmistress.

The only other times there might be a possible interaction was on the planning of Hogsmeade trips. Marcus was one of the few that knew about Quidditch being cancelled because of the tournament. He had been informed in a letter that was attached to his Hogwarts letter when he received his badge. Marcus hadn't been too happy about that fact. And opposed as what Harry might say, Sirius did not tell him and make him promise not to say anything. The Deputy Headmistress was the one that ordered that he wasn't to inform any students until it was announced at the Welcome Feast. Though that decision had been postponed until the students from Bulgaria and France had arrived. 

Normally, the Headboy and girl were responsible of organizing the Quidditch matches and working alongside with the Quidditch Captains. And then would coordinate with the heads of houses, depending on which two houses were playing for that match. That wasn't the case this year.

The school would be informed about the cancelled Quidditch matches next month, after the two schools got a little accustomed to Hogwarts after they arrived.

* * *

Marcus' lips were curled in a snarl. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were set to arrive in about a week and the preparations was exhausting. The duties at Headboy didn't bother him as much, it was the fact that Harry was worrying him. What was pissing him off was that someone dared to mess with his boyfriend's mind. He had a pretty good idea on who it was, but he wasn't stupid enough to point a wand in their face. He knew that he would destroy him if he was right. And it probably wouldn't take very much to accomplish this, but he would need Harry's help. Several of that man's titles had already been revoked due to Madam Bones. That woman didn't take kindly on those who tried to interfere with her work. Especially when she finds that 'certain' people intentionally kept this hidden. The Slytherin had a lot of respect for the Head of the DMLE. Marcus grinned, even the Minister wasn't protected from the backlash. The man hadn't been sacked, but it had been a close call. And if Dumbledore happened to get a huge stack of howlers, well he was going to watch and let the man suffer.

The first sign he noticed was when Harry had asked what a Death Eater was after the Cup. Marcus clearly remembered telling him last year about Death Eaters when the conversation about his family came up. Something was seriously wrong, there was no reason why Harry would have forgotten. Especially considering what the topic was about. That event was suspicious enough to warrant a closer look.

Marcus didn't see any aftereffects of the Gryffindor being obliviated. But he didn't hesitate to write to Sirius to express his concerns. That man was as protective over Harry as he was, maybe a little less. Maybe the man could share some light of what is going on. Considering Marcus was training to be a Curse Breaker, not delving into the arts of mind manipulation. And if Marcus happened to have a more possessive hold over Harry, well nobody could blame the Slytherin.

* * *

Harry was sitting in one of the Gryffindor chairs by the fireplace. He had one of his textbooks out for the assignment that Flitwick had set the prior day. It was set on Banishing charms, Flitwick had wanted a roll of parchment before they started on the practical lesson the next day. He only glanced up when he heard someone sit down in a chair near him.

Harry grinned, "Hey Dean."

"Not becoming another Hermione, are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Nope. But I have to keep my grades up if I want to keep training under Madam Pomfrey. Flitwick's class is easy enough."

Dean gave Harry a crazy look. "Whatever you say, mate. You hear anything about the Quidditch tryouts?"

Harry gave Dean a blank look, "you do realize that I don't play Quidditch anymore, right?"

Dean looked a little embarrassed. "Forgot… though I thought about trying out."

Harry looked at Dean for a moment, it almost made him squirm a little. "You would make a good chaser."

Dean's eyebrows rose. "How?"

"You got the build for chaser. You might be good for Seeker too, but I don't know how good your sight is. Besides, I've seen you play football on the Quidditch Pitch, you're quick on your feet. I'd say you're pretty good on a broom too."

Dean seemed to brighten at that.

"I think the school has something planned for Quidditch this year, though. Cause the notice is usually up by now. I imagine we may know in a few days," Harry thought out loud.

"Have you asked Marcus?"

Harry looked surprised at the question before smiling. It seems that some of the Gryffindors were getting used to Marcus. His smile turned to a frown before scoffing, "I doubt Marcus would tell me if he knew."

Dean looked shocked at that.

Harry laughed, "it's not as bad as you think. He tends to get amusement out of people reactions. Plus, he takes being Headboy very seriously. Just like Marcus didn't tell me about the tournament. Most likely orders from Professor McGonagall. And the fact that he wanted to see my reaction about the tournament." The small Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

Dean snorted, "Somehow I can picture that happening."

"I'm not the only one he does that to. He does it to the Slytherins all the time. He likes to watch them squirm. I'll admit it's funny when he does it to Malfoy. Apparently, he isn't too big of a fan of Marcus' curses when he whines too much," Harry smirked.

Dean laughed, "now that would be an image to remember."

"I can always ask Marcus to borrow his Pensieve," Harry suggested.

"Pensieve?" Dean was confused.

"Oh Merlin, I forgot. Marcus has been trying to catch me up with everything in the Wizarding World. A Penieve is kind of like a bowl that you can rewatch your memories."

"Oh… that be great," Dean's eyes were wide. He still wasn't sure what a Penieve was, but he was really curious to find out.

* * *

Harry was in the library with Marcus when he noticed the Slytherin reading a letter. Marcus had some books spread out, Harry assumed it was to prepare for his N.E.W.T.s this year. He had glanced over it when he first came in, it was showing a diagram of how to turn vinegar into wine. The Gryffindor couldn't' tell if it was for Charms or Transfiguration.

"What are you reading?"

Marcus made a subtle jump. Harry wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't paying so close attention to his boyfriend.

"Wrote a letter to Sirius about something. He just replied," Marcus muttered under his breath.

Harry looked surprised, "what is it about?"

Marcus frowned for a moment. He rolled the letter up and stuffed into his robes. The 7th year grabbed his books and shoved them into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

Harry looked taken back at the sudden actions. All he managed to say was a 'huh—' before Marcus grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the library.

It took a minute for Harry to remember how to get his legs to work so he could keep up with Marcus. He was silently thankful he didn't bother getting any of his books or homework out yet. The Gryffindor let his boyfriend drag him along, figuring it was enough payback for the many times he'd done the same.

To Harry's surprise, they didn't go to their usual room where Harry taught Marcus the Patronus Charm. His curiosity was getting stronger the closer they got to the seventh floor. It was sometime during their trek to the seventh floor that Marcus moved his hand from Harry's wrist to his hand.

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion but stayed silent to watch Marcus.

Marcus had slowly let go of Harry's hand and was starting to walk back and forth down the corridor.

The small raven had to blink a few times to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks. Where there had been a wall, had formed a door. "What—"

Marcus smirked as he grabbed Harry's hand once more. "Gryffindors don't know everything…"

Harry huffed as he walked through the door. He was stunned when he saw an exact replica of Sirius' living room. "What—. H—How is this possible? We're not really back at Sirius' house?"

Marcus laughed, "No, we're still at Hogwarts. Sirius told me about this place. He said it's called the Room of Requirement. It appears when you walk by three times and you have to think what you want. You wanted to know what Sirius said in that letter, we needed something more private to talk about it." Marcus tone turned more serious.

Harry was openly gapping. It took him a second to find his voice again. "What's going on, then?"

Marcus had a slight scowl on his face. "Nothing good."

Harry started to follow Marcus to one of the sofa's in the spacious room. Marcus' bag was thrown to one three of the chairs in the room. Marcus sat on the left side of the couch. He dug out the letter he had stuffed into his robes earlier. Harry frowned as he dropped beside Marcus, almost curling into his side.

The letter was a little crinkled.

" _Marcus,_

_I got your letter, which is a little worrying. You say it doesn't look like Harry has been obliviated. But my godson somehow is missing parts of his memory. The fact you believe it to be Dumbledore is worrying. I'm not sure what to think of the old man, but if you're right, then I still would be stuck in Azkaban. If that is true, I will be having some words with him. No doubt I'll have Minerva to back me up._

_I'll speak with the Goblins of Gringotts, with some luck they will be able to help. They are experts in mind magic and have artifacts that should undo any magic if needed. I won't be surprised if Dumbledore may try to fight me on taking you both to Gringotts. He will be in for a big surprise if he tries. I know a reporter that will love to get their hands on Dumbledore._

_Tell Harry to stay safe and I'm proud of him. That he may be a Potter, but he will always be a Black. He will always have people that love him._

_I'll write back soon when I know a date and I'll be by to pick up you and Harry._

_Sirius_

Harry felt his hands start to shake while he was reading Sirius' letter. He wasn't sure what to think. He had memories missing? Dumbledore was responsible? His thoughts felt frantic. Harry didn't really know what to think of Dumbledore, the man had seemed so trusting. Was it all for show? Harry hadn't really trusted that man in a while, especially when the headmaster seemed to almost glare when he was with Marcus. Harry was pretty sure he stopped trusting that man since Dumbledore had tried talking to him about why he didn't go to him about Pettigrew. Harry found that Marcus' concerns made a lot of sense. He remembered the worry he had that Dumbledore might have let Pettigrew escape so that Sirius would never see the light of day.

Harry's last thoughts were in anger. Though he didn't realize he was breathing heavily until he felt someone grab at his face.

"Harry, look at me," Marcus voice seemed strangely insistent. His hands were cupping Harry's cheeks.

"Sirius and I are looking into this. You aren't alone. And if Dumbledore is the reason for all your misery. I promise he will not get away with it. If you think I will allow anyone to mess with your mind, you are surely mistaken. Anyone dares to mess with you, they will meet my wand and it won't be pretty. But trust me when I say if it is Dumbledore, I will ruin him. And I know Sirius and your friends will be right behind me."

Marcus laid a kiss to Harry forehead before taking possession of his lips. It had a slight taste of treacle tart, Harry's favorite dessert. Marcus dragged Harry, so he was on top of him. He let his hands slip slightly under Harry's robe and cardigan, resting on the Gryffindor's hips. It felt forever since he last kissed Harry like this. His lips were addicting as he snuck his tongue past pink lips. It was feverously hot as he wrapped his tongue around Harry's.

Marcus was pretty sure he heard the words, 'oh god,' slip pass Harry's lips. The Gryffindor had broken away slightly and was gasping. The Slytherin felt a flash of pride of being able to affect the small raven. Because he definitely felt something pressing against his leg and he knew it wasn't Harry's wand.

If Harry was thinking properly, he would have blamed Marcus for being Slytherin for what he did next.

"Oh fuck…" was Harry sharp yell.

Marcus had slipped a hand beneath Harry's trousers and boxers and wrapped a hand around him. He could feel Harry instinctively buck into his hand.

"Please…" Harry whined.

Harry tilted his head back slightly as he let out a low moan when he felt Marcus' hand move again. Marcus' hand on him felt amazing and it seemed to put enough pressure to cause pleasure. He could feel his toes curl slightly as his hips rocked into Marcus' hand.

Harry can already feel the precum starting to leak. Which made the strokes a bit faster and brought Harry closer to the edge.

"Oh shit…" Harry's words were barely audible before he felt his trousers become soaked. He had to blink a few times before he realized that Marcus had his wand out. Before he knew it, his boxers didn't feel sticky. Though he felt slightly embarrassed that he didn't last as long.

"Handy spell…" Harry's voice was breathless.

Marcus smiled and kissing Harry slowly. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks, I really needed that."

Marcus smirked, "the talk or the hand job?"

Harry's face went scarlet. "Both?" was the unsure answer.

"Well you looked like you needed a distraction from your thoughts." Marcus' smile was back as he laughed a little. "You're adorable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need your opinion of this. As you are aware I will be having Viktor Krum in this and I do plan to make him a little known in my fanfic. Unless my mind and brain decide they want something different. Would you all be against me not trying to replica the Bulgaria accent. And write it as I normally do?
> 
> I really need your opinion on this, as its been nagging my brain the past week or two. 
> 
> EDIT: Because of some comments that requested I just write it the way I have been and not try to replica the accent. I will be going with that option. It will make it easier on me and them, so they can still enjoy this fanfic. Even I know when I read someone's fanfic who's trying to replica a Bulgarian or French accent, it can't be really hard to read what the words are. Thanks for the input, all you guys are amazing!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	18. A Watchful Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's my next chapter. Thankfully its only been around a week. I'm hoping I can keep this constant updating pattern. Though fair warning, I start college back at the end of August, which is a University. As long as I don't hit any more writer's blocks, I should be good. 
> 
> My best friend has helped me a lot with this chapter. I was originally going to write the Gringotts scene in Chapter 18, but somehow I forgot all about it. Got too into writing this chapter for you all, I guess. All of you inspire me. And of course I wasn't the only one that forgot, my best friend totally forgot all about it when we were discussing what I was going to write this chapter. Which I brought to her attention this morning. So I wasn't the only forgetful one. I promise it will be in Chapter 19. 
> 
> And just as a side note, I had planned on posting this tomorrow. So you all get an update a day earlier than I had planned. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

 

**Touched by Death – Chapter 18 (A Watchful Eye)**

Harry's mind had been on Sirius' letter for the past week. The words were still a bit frightening to him, but his last words had been comforting and reassuring. He never had an adult tell him that they loved him, but Sirius was different. Marcus didn't count, though he knew that Slytherin did. It was amazing feeling to know that someone actually wanted him and wasn't just a burden that someone was forced to take care of.

The small Gryffindor was still waiting for Marcus to tell him that Sirius sent him a letter back. Unless the Slytherin thought it would be amusing to have his Godfather just surprise him. Unless… Marcus did get the letter and knowing someone was meddling with his mind, decided it was safer for him not to know. His shoulders dropped slightly, Marcus definitely wouldn't tell him, not with the risk that Dumbledore could find out and stop them. Sirius would never risk that, the man cared too much about him.

Harry's head snapped up suddenly, making Seamus and Neville jump slightly in their seats. The two Gryffindors were sitting beside him, with Dean in front of him. They were all currently in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. That was when the doors to the Great Hall had slammed open.

Harry's eyes went wide, the schools had arrived. Harry assumed they were from Durmstrang since they were wearing thick robes and cloaks draped over their shoulders. Marcus had mentioned to him that it got very cold in Bulgaria or maybe the school was cold in general. His curiosity was pipped, he wondered how they arrived. The Head of Houses, Dumbledore, Marcus, and the Headgirl were missing. No doubt they were allowed to watch how the foreign students arrived. As they had determined that it would too much of a crowd if the entire school watched. So, the entire faculty kept it a secret when they would arrive and only gave an approximate day. No doubt to keep any lurking students from snooping and wanting to watch. Harry was so getting that memory from Marcus later.

Harry studied the students from Durmstrang as they walked in. He spotted a few females, but they were mainly male. He rolled his eyes when he could hear Ron trying to get Krum's attention. The red head had tried several times since the year started to talk to him, but Harry mainly ignored him. He seemed to appear that he gave up, especially when he had caught Dean or Seamus glare at the red-head. He hadn't had Ron try to approach him since. That didn't mean that Harry didn't try to get a look at Krum, it was hard to see what he looked like during the match at the World Cup. He could understand why people seemed to flock to the Bulgarian. His hair was much shorter than Marcus'. The Slytherin's hair was still short, but it was starting to curl slightly. Krum seemed a little cold, Harry assumed that it must be a mask. Marcus had a similar one before he got to know the Slytherin better. It was amusing a little to see Marcus' mask, he definitely preferred the soft look more. Harry still thought his boyfriend was better looking.

There was a lot of disappointed looks when the Bulgarian students chose the Slytherin table to sit at. Harry did snort when he saw the outraged look on Malfoy that Krum chose to seat far away from the blonde. The snort caught Seamus and Neville's attention towards him. Harry silently gestured over to Malfoy's facial expressions and where Krum was currently sitting. Harry knew they noticed when he heard their snickers. It was hilarious that Krum had decided to sit beside his boyfriend. And he knew that Marcus surprised Krum when the Slytherin barely acknowledged him. Harry knew that Marcus was a big fan of Quidditch. But Marcus knew how much he hated his fame. And that those who didn't mind their fame as much, yet they loved any spare moment they could have. Harry was trying to stare more at Marcus, because it looked like he was working on something.

Harry tore his gaze away from Marcus when the Slytherin caught him. Harry could clearly tell he was probably raising an eyebrow at him in question before jerking his head a little to the side. A clear gesture to get his ass over here. Harry then glanced at the trio around him and gave an embarrassed smile.

Neville smiled good naturally, "go ahead. We'll meet up in the Common Room later today."

Dean grinned as he teased, "might want to hurry. He may get impatient…"

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over to the Slytherin table.

The Gryffindor got a lot of suspicious looks and a glare sent from the Potions Master.

There was an older Slytherin currently sitting on the other side of Marcus. He looked to be in fifth or sixth year. There was a harsh growl, "move…"

The Slytherin didn't even look at Marcus before he scrabbled for another seat, far away from Marcus.

Harry snorted, "demanding, are we?"

Marcus glanced up at Harry, "he was in your way. So yes."

Harry took the empty seat and snuck a glance at the Bulgarian seeker. Harry guessed Krum was 17 or 18, but he looked amused.

"Your friend is very interesting…" Krum's accent was very thick, and it took Harry a minute to understand him.

"Yeah… he can be very protective," Harry was stunned that Krum spoke to him, though secretly pleased.

Harry saw Krum give a small nod. "You fly pretty good." Harry flushed slightly, even to him that sounded awkward as hell.

Marcus gave him a strange look.

Harry wound up shooting the Slytherin a glare and rolled his eyes. He was not going to deal with a jealous boyfriend when he didn't need to be.

"Thank you," Krum's voice had less of an accent there, so it was easier to understand. "You play Quidditch?"

Harry shook his head. "Not anymore, I was a Seeker. Marcus was the Captain and Chaser on the Quidditch team."

The Bulgarian looked impressed, though confused when Harry said he didn't play anymore.

"Harry is a trainee Healer," Marcus explained. He glanced back down at the parchment, making a few changes in ink.

Krum nodded his head, "a worthy profession." "Was?"

"Can't really manage a Quidditch team when you're Headboy," Harry voiced drawled a little.

Marcus snorted, "Nobody can save those bloody idiots if Malfoy's on the team…"

Krum made a short laugh, he had heard stories about the Malfoy family. He was not impressed by the Malfoy heir. "A high honor. It is not easy I imagine."

Marcus made an affirmative noise.

Harry turned his attention from Krum to Marcus, "what are you writing?"

"First Hogsmeade visit next month. Professor McGonagall needed some help with planning it. She needs a possible date while working around the tournament. And no, I'm not telling you."

Harry pouted, "Fine. I'll find out later."

"Much later," Marcus added.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do you have to make a list on who's allowed to go?"

Krum didn't make another comment but seemed to listen in on the conversation. It was like it was amusing the famous Seeker.

"Yes, and Malfoy is almost at the verge of not going."

Harry's eyes brightened.

"Don't even… I don't want to hear his whining anymore than I have to," Marcus' gaze snapped to Harry's 'innocent' face.

"Didn't say a word," Harry pointed out.

"I can still hear you thinking…" Marcus retorted.

Harry rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. He then took the opportunity to look at the list that Marcus was working on. There were only names from Slytherin and Gryffindor. There were a few names that Harry recognized, but the list wasn't very long. One of the names that stood out was a certain red-headed Weasley.

"So why is Weasley on here and what about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? And how do you know which students can go or not if they're not in Slytherin?"

Marcus put down his quill for a minute and quipped, "Weasley had been spotted on several occasions of bullying some of the first and second years. Guessing Granger hasn't been reeling him in or something."

Harry looked taken back for a second, "Well I know he was jealous and everything. Maybe that's striking out… McGonagall won't be pleased."

"Oh, she was livid," Marcus confirmed. "To answer your other questions, I'm only responsible for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Whoever that Headgirl is, she's over Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We do our separate work and it gets done faster this way. And if you must know, I have the prefects reporting to me." Marcus last comment was teasing.

"No doubt you terrify every single Hufflepuff if you were responsible for them," Harry snickered.

Marcus never denied Harry's statement.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what to expect a few days later. The students from France and Bulgaria had arrived a week or two ago and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. There had been a big outcry about that Quidditch was cancelled. He had even caught Dean's look of disappointment, Harry knew full and well that his friend was looking forward to trying out this year.

The outcries quieted a little when Dumbledore had announced it was because of the tournament. After all, the tournament was known to be dangerous. So, naturally everyone was curious to get a hint on what the first task might be.

Harry knew they would be disappointed, no doubt nobody would know what the task was until the day of. Least the audience wouldn't know what the task was. The Gryffindor didn't doubt that the champions would know beforehand. Marcus had told them that the champions and their headmasters were known for cheating to get ahead of the other schools in the past. That wouldn't change just because the champions and headmasters were different since the last tournament.

Harry's eyes then went wide when he saw the Goblet of Fire be revealed. It looked like an ancient stone goblet, though the rim looked like it had runes glowing every few minutes. The Gryffindor was a bit curious if the goblet was an ancient artifact and if it held ancient magic as well.

Harry eyes finally left the ancient goblet and scanned the faculty table. His ears kept listening to the words from Dumbledore. The old man was currently explaining the rules behind the tournament and the new age limit. It took a sonorous charm to get the hall quiet, it was no surprise that all the outrage came from Hogwarts. It caused a silent relief that swam through him, maybe this year would be different. There was hope souring within Harry that maybe this year he wouldn't be put into any danger. Afterall, Harry was only 14, three years away from the required age.

The Gryffindor never met Dumbledore's eyes as the man continued to speak. Marcus had been serious about him not meeting his eyes, scared of another mental intrusion. Harry didn't even try to protest about it. Considering the little trust he had and the fact he was missing memories scared him, did most of the work. Harry's eyes flicked to Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore was now explaining about the deadline for entering. They had set a deadline to be the night of October 30th and the selection would take place on the 31st. The day created a minor concern for 14-year-old. October 31st seemed to keep the tradition of bad luck for the raven. First it had been his parents' murder, a troll being released, the ordeal of the Chamber of Secrets, and Sirius breaking into the Tower. It was like all the bad events happened on October 31st, though Harry didn't realize knowing Sirius would be a good thing at the time.

Harry then turned to the three Gryffindors around him. Neville had said something to all of them. "Who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion?"

"Could be anyone, there's several Gryffindors who's of age," Seamus pointed out.

"Don't forget about the other houses, could be any of them," Dean reminded.

"Harry, what about Marcus? He's seventeen, right?" Neville suddenly asked.

The small raven's eyes went wide, clearly alarmed. "He is, but he's not entering." Harry remembered clearly asking Marcus if he was going to enter.

Marcus had brushed the question off at first, thinking it was a stupid in the first place. Until he realized how worried the Gryffindor had gotten, Harry going pale was a fast indicator. So, Marcus had admitted that he thought the tournament was stupid and there was no way he was going to enter. Especially since if he was chosen, he would be exempt from his N.E.W.T.s, which was something he was never going to do. The Slytherin wasn't going to get this far and then just not take the required tests for his career. Marcus had noticed that Harry got calmer when he explained, it helped that Marcus had no need for the reward.

Harry's answer got all three boy's attention.

"Why not?" Seamus asked.

"It could be because I have no need for those galleons or the fame. Or maybe the fact I am Headboy and I'm not going to waste precious time for a stupid tournament," Marcus' sharp voice cut in.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville almost went into shock, not realizing that Marcus had been right behind them. Harry had seen the Slytherin coming and apparently his bright smile hadn't been a clear enough sign.

"Could have warned us," Dean muttered once he got over his shock.

Harry laughed, "and where would the fun be in that?"

Neville glared at Harry halfheartedly, "you spend too much time with Marcus."

"As do you," Harry retorted.

"He's got us there, mate," Seamus quipped.

Marcus let out a small laugh. "Never thought I see the day, I would get along with Gryffindors."

"Hey!" was Harry's outburst. "You're dating a Gryffindor, you can't complain. Unless you're going to start acting like a Hufflepuff again."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "more like I'm dating a Hufflepuff…"

Had Dean, Seamus, and Neville just met Marcus, they would be certain that Harry was going to get cursed. After all, Harry had just insulted a Slytherin, usually there was retribution for such an act. Now, they just laughed alongside with Harry as the couple bantered back and forth.

Without another word, Marcus reached and grabbed Harry out of his seat. The sharp yelp got the Gryffindor annoyed looks from everyone around him.

Harry looked up at Marcus with curious eyes. All it took was a look from the Slytherin for Harry to clue in what was going on.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville seemed to get the idea that something important was happening. Because they didn't say a word as they watched Marcus pull Harry out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore had already finished speaking and dinner had appeared on the tables. But it didn't escape the three Gryffindor's notice that there were sharp eyes watching the receding steps of Harry and Marcus.


	19. Mind Warped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe I got really inspired excited for this chapter.... And the fact I had nothing to do at work, so I decided to use my time wisely. Though I didn't realize I would be able to write it all in one shift at work. Actually kind of proud of myself. Don't worry, I do watch my health. I know a few of you were worried about that. And I love that you all worry about me. Though I literally had to restrain myself from posting this last night. 
> 
> I didn't forget about the Gringotts scene, that my best friend 'so helpfully reminded me of'. I usually let her get a snippet of certain scenes in my chapters. She pretty much knows what happens, but I wanted to surprise her this go around. So she didn't get any previews of what happens in this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Touched by Death – Chapter 19 (Mind Warped)**

Harry's eyes went wide as soon as the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut. That was before he ran at Sirius and had the man in a crushing hug.

Sirius had hold of his godson just as tightly while grinning, "I'm happy to see you too, Harry."

"Ready to go?"

Harry was about to respond before he heard the doors to the Great Hall swing open. Harry's heart sank when he realized who it was. Apparently, Sirius was right in the letter on who would try to stop them.

Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Albus…" his tone was cold.

"Sirius, good to see you. I didn't realize you would be visiting today," Dumbledore's voice was pleasant enough, almost fake.

"I didn't think I needed a reason to visit my godson and his boyfriend," Sirius was glaring daggers at the old man.

Dumbledore cast a wary glance over at Marcus, who glared back fiercely. No doubt the Headmaster wasn't a big fan of Slytherin.

"Come on, Harry, Marcus. We need to get going," Sirius' voice suddenly cut in.

"Sirius, you realize that Harry and Marcus cannot leave the grounds," Dumbledore's voice sounded insistent.

Sirius' eyes flared with anger, "I would check that again, Albus…" he mocked, "you'll find out I do have the right. Considering that I am Harry's magical guardian. I also have to right to withdraw Harry from this school and enroll him in Durmstrang if I want!"

Sirius could see the anger in the old man's eyes before his face went slightly pale at Sirius' threat.

"And I wouldn't' threaten Marcus if I were you. He is of age and within his rights to accompany me and Harry. And don't you dare try to threaten his Headboy position. I do have McGonagall backing me up and you'll have to have the Heads of Houses backing you, which you won't have." Sirius' hand was gripping his wand tightly.

Dumbledore looked flabbergasted, like he didn't know what to say. That was when the man finally found his voice, "my dear boy. You are only his godfather, I've been appointed his magical guardian years ago."

Sirius eyes glistened with interest as if he was waiting for Dumbledore to say that. "You will find I am not your so called, 'dear boy.' And you may regret saying that as I believe Gringotts found you were well outside your rights and illegally altering legal documents that you will have to answer for. There is more, but I expect you will be receiving a letter shortly."

Sirius could see Albus narrowing his eyes at him and it seemed like the man's rage was getting stronger. But he knew that the man wouldn't be able to do anything unless he wanted to be arrested by Madam Bones. And he wouldn't be able to worm his way out of it like he had before. Sirius would make certain of it and he would make sure it would stick. He would have to send another letter and with luck, the man might be removed from his position. He didn't want his around his godson if he could help it. This confrontation was making Marcus' concerns all the more real and worrying.

Sirius gave Marcus a warning look, knowing that the Slytherin wanted to say something. He would have the chance later, but now wasn't the time. Sirius wanted all three of them out of Hogwarts and to Gringotts as soon as possible. They had an appointment to keep and goblins didn't like to be kept waiting.

Harry just watched with wide eyes as Sirius shot down the headmaster, it almost made him laugh. But he didn't want Dumbledore's eyes focused on him, so he kept silent.

"Good day, Headmaster," Sirius' voice was sarcastic. Without a word he, Harry, and Marcus made their way outside of the castle. They wouldn't be able to apparate to Diagon Alley until they were outside the gates.

* * *

It wasn't as bad as the first time Sirius had side-apparated with Harry. Harry still stumbled slightly before catching himself. Sirius had stared at Harry to make sure he was alright before heading straight for Gringotts.

Sirius made his way to the goblin at the main desk who was examining documents.

Harry thought the goblin looked irritated when Sirius cleared his throat to get the creature's attention.

"I have an appointment with Fasmork about my accounts," Sirius spoke.

Harry honestly thought the grin looked scarier on the goblin in front of them.

"If you would follow me, Lord Black," the goblin spoke before leading the three wizards down a corridor.

The hallways were confusing, they took so many twists and turns that Harry lost count. They finally came to a wooden door that the goblin knocked at. The door then swung open.

"Lord Black, I'm pleased that you could make it," there was another goblin at a desk.

"Master Fasmork, a pleasure as always," Sirius commented.

The goblin gave a toothy grin. "To business as always. I already have summoned one of my healers to look at Mr. Potter."

Harry glanced back and forth between his godfather and the goblin. That's when he noticed there was another goblin in the room.

"First we need some of Mr. Potter's blood to know what we are looking at. Mind magic is very dangerous and powerful. We need to know exactly what we're dealing with."

"Understood," Sirius spoke gently. "Come on, Harry."

Harry looked between his godfather and Fasmork before stepping closer to the desk. He was then presented a sharp dagger that had emeralds and rubies on the hilt.

"Place your finger against the blade. And let three drops of blood touch the parchment," Fasmork ordered.

Harry felt a sharp prick on his forefinger when he touched the blade. It didn't really hurt and let three drops of blood fall before the wound sealed. The magic was fascinating.

That's when Harry noticed the parchment he had his blood dripped on, had disappeared and was now covered in writing.

Harry's eyes followed the writing as it went into detail on his name, parents, godparents, magical guardians, and his future career. He assumed they self-updated if there were any changes.

"Sirius, why is Professor Dumbledore's name in red and yours in Green for my Magical Guardian?" Harry's curious voice.

Sirius looked mad, but not as enraged when he was speaking with Dumbledore a bit ago. "Manipulations by Albus… he forged the documents, so he could try to control you. Anything in red is forgery that the Goblins' magic can detect. It gives them proof and rights to prosecute those that try to temper with their clients' business."

Harry expected the answer that Sirius gave them, that didn't mean he was ready to hear it. To hear how far the Headmaster manipulated everyone. Marcus had already told him his concerns. He seen the Slytherin furious about it. All because the Headmaster only saw the boy-who-lived as an icon and weapon.

Sirius was watching the parchment intently, he wanted to know about the mind manipulations. When he spotted it, he wasn't pleased one bit.

"Fasmork, can you explain to me what these mind blocks do," Sirius' attention went away from the parchment to the goblin at the desk.

"Certainly, Lord Black. The words that are next to mind block are trigger words. When that word is said, the mind is wiped of that conversation. The blocks can be removed, and those conversations should be restored. It will not be painless," Fasmork warned.

Marcus and Sirius glared at the parchment. There were a few trigger words, Death Eater, Dark Lord, Heir Ring, Lord Ring, Dark Mark (removed), Abuse.

Sirius assumed that Dumbledore removed the mind block for Dark Mark as it would be too suspicious if Harry didn't remember considering the events at the World Cup. That didn't stop Sirius from being furious.

"He purposely made it so Harry wouldn't remember the abuse at the Dursleys or about his inheritance," Marcus harshly whispered to Sirius.

Sirius nodded as he looked to his godson. Something had to be done about this.

Harry's face went deadly pale and would have collapse if Marcus hadn't wrapped his arm around him.

"Why?" was the broken whisper.

"He's a man who needs control over others, don't worry. He's not going to get away with this. Trust me when I say, he will not be getting away from this," Sirius comforted. Comforting Harry was more important than his rage or revenge.

It took a bit for some of Harry's color to start to return, the shock was wearing off. The small Gryffindor harden his eyes when he looked more over the parchment. There were a few more blocks. Mostly on instinct abilities he was supposed to have. Like his self-healing, wandless magic, Animagus transformation, and his natural ability for mind arts. Harry then looked surprised when he saw that he broken one of his blocks, his Parseltongue ability, but not the parselmagic one.

"Master Fasmork," Harry's voice sounded hesitant.

The goblin looked directly at the young wizard.

"You will be able to undo all of this, right?"

The goblin nodded, "Of course, young wizard. If you will follow our healer. We will then meet back in here for the rest of Lord Black's business."

Harry spotted the goblin in the corner of the room again and started to follow him. He knew that Marcus and Sirius would be right behind him.

The room that Harry was directed to was bare except for a chair that looked to be made of some type of pure crystal. Like the entire chair had been made of pure crystal, melted and shaped into the form of a chair. It actually looked interesting.

The goblin gestured for Harry to take a seat and to place a hand on one of the silver crystals.

Harry almost jerked his hand away from the crystal, it felt like he had just been stabbed. But he knew that would be a bad idea and held onto the crystal. And the pressure was slowly building from his hand and travelling to his head. Which Harry knew were all the blocks were located.

The small Gryffindor didn't know how much time it took for the crystal to work its magic. But some time during the ordeal Harry's lip was starting to draw blood. That was when he realized he bit down hard when the pain turned into pins and needles. The first sharp point of pain was quick, but this was worse.

There was deep breath of relief when the pain suddenly vanished. He blinked blurry eyes at the chair. What was once a clear crystal that surrounded the entire chair, was now the color of dark black. Had the chair absorbed all the manipulative magic?

Harry stepped out of the chair to where Sirius and Marcus were standing, a mere few feet away. Thankfully the memories came back slowly as each block was removed and not all at once.

The goblin who was watching the process then commented, "That was very dark magic, Lord Black. As requested, payment will be deducted from your account. I will examine the magic in its entirety at a later date and you will receive a letter on what we find. Follow me back to Master Fasmork's office to conclude your business."

Sirius' face went a little dark but nodded.

"Lord Black, I assume you are satisfied by healer Klurkect's work?" Fasmork asked once the three wizards were back in his office.

"Of course."

"Good. Now unto the last business of the day. You wished to have the Potter Lord ring and the Black heir ring?"

Sirius nodded, not seeing a need for words.

Harry looked more aware than he had all day. "Lord and heir rings!?"

Sirius looked slightly amused, "You are the Potter Lord, after all. It's mainly just a title. You're not required to participate in Wizengamot. That is a decision you are to make on your own, but after you finish Hogwarts. You can't claim any of your seats until you're of age. But it does have a lot of benefits. Me and Marcus will help you with that later. But the Lord ring will offer you protections against at mental intrusions that Dumbledore might try."

Harry looked slightly overwhelmed but nodded. Marcus had already explained about Wizengamot to him before. He knew it wasn't a requirement, despite that his name would hold a lot of power if he participated. But he knew he didn't need to worry about for another three years.

The small Gryffindor stepped closer to the desk, so he could pick up the Lord ring. On one side it had a roaring lion and the other side was two swords crossed. Then there was a 'P' in the middle, no doubt for stand for 'Potter'. Harry slowly slide the ring on his right ring finger. He felt warmth and watched as the ring shrunk to fit his finger. Harry thought for a moment to see if he could make it invisible.

Harry turned to Sirius, "why didn't it do anything?"

Sirius laughed, "Harry, you'll still see the ring on your finger. As will me and Marcus. But if anyone tries to look, they won't see anything."

Harry's face went pink in embarrassment, "ohhh…"

Sirius chuckled before turning to face Marcus, who gave him a strange look in return. No doubt the Slytherin knew he was planning something, he just didn't know what it was. So, the look wasn't reassuring at all. No doubt that Sirius would probably take enjoyment in this later.

"Marcus, I know you have no need to worry about being Heir or Lord to the Flints. That you wish for no relation to them and that you have no need for money. And since you're basically family anyways. I want you to accept the Heir Black ring, consider it my approval for courting my godson," Sirius smiled as he watched the Slytherin lose his mask.

Harry snickered as he watched his boyfriend go slack jaw and speechless. It was like Marcus forgot how to speak or his mouth stopped working. He knew how rare it was to catch the Slytherin off guard and Sirius did it in 5 seconds. Harry knew if his boyfriend wasn't so shocked, he would be getting glared at. Harry was a bit shocked as well, he knew that Sirius approved of his boyfriend. He had gotten the slight indication when Sirius first met him and gave him a place to live. But for him to do this so officially, it was beyond baffling. Harry wondered how long Sirius had been thinking of doing this. Though if Harry hadn't been so shocked, he may have accused his boyfriend of acting like a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

Harry's cheeks suddenly heated up, 'did that mean that Marcus had the intent to bond and marry him?' That was his first thought. He didn't think that would happen while he was still in school. The thought that Marcus would want to bond created a pleasant shiver to run through Harry.

It took Marcus a few minutes before he could finally find his voice. "Thank you, Sirius. This means a lot to me." With that, he went up to the Goblin's desk and lifted the Heir Black ring. He studied the design, as it was a smaller version of the Black Lord ring. There was a B in the middle with eagles on the side. He slowly slid the ring on his right ring finger. The ring had to enlarge to fit his finger before it fitted his finger. And like Harry did, he had willed it invisible to the eye to those who weren't family or to be trusted. It slightly heated up to signify that it accepted him.

Sirius smiled before turning back to Fasmork, "I appreciate your aid today. May your enemies bleed at your feet."

Fasmork grinned, "May your gold ever flow." He would speak to Lord Black later about repercussions committed by Albus Dumbledore against his clients.

There was one more thing that Sirius needed to do after dropping Harry and Marcus back at Hogwarts. He had a letter to write, he had plans in motion that needed to happen.


	20. To Be or Not To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was honestly excited to write this chapter, so hopefully you all will enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. My best friend honestly loved some of my ideas on here and was helping me plan some of them out. Not even joking, I stopped writing the chapter and was asking for her opinion of something before I would continue. So she's really curious on your reactions for this chapter. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Touched by Death – Chapter 20 (To Be or Not To Be...)**

Sirius didn't tell Harry or Marcus what he had been planning. Ever since Marcus' letter about Harry missing his memories, he been corresponding with a reporter. Sirius didn't like the woman very much, but she was very good at what she did. She seemed to hold a little respect for him, after all she had written an article about him being imprisoned without a trial. That had created a massive outrage with the public, on such a level that the Minster couldn't escape the backlash. The current minister may not have sentenced him, but he had tried to prevent the truth from coming out as did Dumbledore. There was a reason why Dumbledore wasn't Chief Warlock over Wizengamot or the Supreme Mugwump anymore. Madam Bones was mainly responsible for that, but Rita Skeeter's article helped push the issue. There had been an anonymous vote in Wizengamot, turns out they weren't happy that the man helped imprison an innocent man. It was even worse that it had been Lord Black. The Purebloods may not have been a big fan of Sirius, but it was the fact a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house didn't have a trial. It created an outcry that even Dumbledore and Fudge couldn't control. Dumbledore was slowly losing influence over the Wizarding World. And it was possible that Fudge could be sacked any day now.

Sirius had also been corresponding with Fasmork about possible charges against Gringotts. The biggest ones were theft and fraud. The fraud was about Dumbledore intentionally altering legal documents. The theft was about the thousands of missing galleons from the Potter vaults. The goblins could be very vicious when they found out you were stealing from them. Sirius had to wince when he heard the amount of interest they were adding plus the amount of galleons stolen. Gringotts was adding 15 percent interest, if it hadn't been repaid by the date they set. They would put claim over any vaults in their names and send in the charges to Madam Bones in DMLE. Depending on how severe the charges were, it could mean imprisonment in Azkaban. Usually they didn't trust wizards or witches to handle their affairs, but Sirius assured them she took it as seriously as Goblins did.

Sirius was still working to get Dumbledore sacked as Headmaster, which was proving to be insanely difficult. It wouldn't be solved by having Rita writing another article, because it would take a big push to pull this off. Sirius would need the help of the Board of Governors but do to that he needed to call emergency session.

Sirius didn't know if he ever would have used the information that Harry had confided in him about the Dursleys. He didn't think he really needed to, believing his punishment for those muggles was enough. But he still had gotten permission from Harry during the past summer. To ask if Harry would allow him to persecute his relatives. Harry didn't want to at the beginning, but his godson finally agreed to it if they performed a Wizards Oath.

So, that was the current path Sirius was taking. He had called an emergency session of Wizengamot. Nobody was happy about the requirement that everyone in session were to take a Wizards Oath. Everyone knew what that meant, something top sensitive was not to spread around. So that meant, there was not to be any reporters or gossip. The way a Wizards Oath worked, the magic would literally bind their tongue, so they wouldn't speak about the matter. If they got too close to reveal the matter, their magic would be snapped. No witch or wizard in their right mind would want to lose their magic. And if everything went right with this session to call action to the impressing matter. The Hogwarts Board of Governors would be called to perform the same Wizards Oath and decide if the Headmaster was to remain, be on probation, or be sacked.

* * *

It had been a few days after Harry and Marcus had gone to Gringotts when they saw the Prophet. Unluckily, Harry had been drinking pumpkin juice that went all over Neville. Neville had been, unfortunately, sitting across from Harry at the Gryffindor table.

Neville sputtered, not expecting to be suddenly covered in pumpkin juice. Dean and Seamus just howled in laughter.

Harry was immediately apologetic and stuttering out sorry's. Most of them went unheard.

Neville all of a sudden looked behind him, because his robes suddenly felt clean and dry. "Hi Marcus."

The Slytherin nodded, "Neville, Dean, Seamus." He smiled at Harry. "I see that you've read the Daily Prophet…"

Harry had shut up by that point and rolled his eyes, "now what would give you that idea…" he said dryly.

The other three Gryffindor's eyes went wide on the front-page article. Because on the front page were the words, "Hogwarts Headmaster on Probation!"

Harry grabbed the newspaper to quickly glance over it. "Proof of child endangerment?"

Seamus, Dean, and Neville shrugged, they weren't sure what proof they found. They didn't go much into detail, due to the restrictions of the Wizard Oath. Harry's eyes landed on Marcus in suspicion.

"Why do I have the feeling you were behind this?" Harry asked his boyfriend.

Marcus just smirked, "Well you don't if I did anything for that matter, but for once I can't claim rights to this. Sirius might know."

"Might be right about that…" Harry muttered to himself. "So, basically if Dumbledore steps out of line, he's sacked…"

Marcus nodded, "it's almost like a trial period. He's already on a thin line with the Board of Governors. So, they'll be looking for any way to get him out."

"He doesn't look pleased," Seamus noted.

All five of them had glanced at Dumbledore and Seamus was right. The old man looked enraged as he was holding the Prophet. None of the faculty was speaking to the Headmaster, no doubt wary if he may try to curse them in his anger. Or the fact that they had seen the article and weren't sure if it was true or not. But it remained the fact that Gringotts had given affirmation of the Headmaster tempering with their affairs. But they would not say a client's name, that would be breaking confidentiality. But they said that the Headmaster was being charged with theft and fraud, a matter that goblins took very seriously. Though Harry wasn't sure if part of the Headmaster's rage was anything to do with that the man couldn't' read his mind anymore.

"They didn't say how long he would be on probation, though," Harry pointed out.

Marcus shrugged, "probably a year or two. It all depends on the Board, for all we know it could be a permanent probation. With luck, the Headmaster would be gone before the year is out."

Dean, Seamus, and Neville looked confused and one of them asked, "How come you guys want Dumbledore gone so badly?"

The Slytherin looked at Harry surprised, "you didn't tell them yet?"

"It's not like I had much of a chance to," Harry huffed. He then looked at his friends, "I'll explain this later to you guys."

The three Gryffindors still looked confused, but they all nodded. It wasn't like they were like Ron and Hermione who would run to the very man that was trying to control him. And he knew they wouldn't demand for the truth. Harry just wish he found them and been friends with them instead of Ron and Hermione in his first year.

Marcus turned his attention to Harry once Dean, Seamus, and Neville turned back to their food and to look at the Prophet more closely. He placed a privacy ward around himself and Harry.

Harry gave the Slytherin a curious glance.

"Privacy ward," Marcus explained as he pulled a letter out of his robes. Sirius sent us a letter.

_Harry and Marcus_

_I'm gonna guess by now that you've seen the Daily Prophet, as the front page is bound to catch your attention. It is true, Albus has been put on probation by the Board of Governors. I had called an emergency session at Wizengamot to bring the issue about the Dursleys. They took a Wizards Oath, so they can't speak unless they want to lose their magic and their tongue is bound. I am not the only one that wishes Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. I do not want that man around you, Harry and I know Marcus shares my opinion. The Goblins at Gringotts did offer their assistance and agreed to not mention your name. Bringing news about Gringotts. Dumbledore did not meet their deadline, so they are getting those galleons back by force. Turns out that he had a vault under the Order of the Phoenix. Every galleon, sickle, and knut was seized and returned to your trust vault. The goblins are also looking into the Hogwarts fund for students that can't pay the tuition and books. It looks like the old man was taking more than half into his personal accounts. There is a separate account opened so as soon as Dumbledore is sacked, they will return it to the fund and a letter will be sent to the new Headmaster/mistress explaining everything. And warning them that this will never happen again if they don't want the wrath of Gringotts on them._

_Love you both and I will write soon. Hopefully I can pay another visit to the castle to see you both._

_Sirius_

Harry was gapping at the letter. "So, Dumbledore is going to be charged with everything?"

"Everything," Marcus confirmed. "I imagine it won't take too long for the man to be sacked."

"Who will be the new Headmaster?" the Gryffindor asked.

Marcus smirked, "I believe you mean, Headmistress."

Harry looked dumbfolded. "What?"

"Headmistress. The deputy to the Headmaster would take their place. Professor McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress," Marcus explained.

"Ohh… I definitely would prefer her than having Dumbledore."

"Obviously…" Marcus drawled. That was when Marcus decided to break the ward. "I will talk to you tomorrow. I have a meeting with McGonagall in a bit. Something to do with the selection this week."

"Have fun," Harry smiled as Marcus leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"Yeah… whatever…"

Harry snickered at Marcus' disgruntled response. He knew that the Slytherin enjoyed being Headboy.

Now all that remained was the conversation with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They weren't like Ron and Hermione, so Harry wanted to tell them what was going on. And apparently Marcus assumed that Harry had already done so.

* * *

Harry honestly felt excited as he sat at Gryffindor table with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They were having the selection for the Triwizard Tournament in the Great Hall. The stone Goblet of Fire was in the center by the faculty table. There had been some space made so everyone had a walkway to the side door at the far end of the room. And you could clearly see the front of the hall to see what the Goblet of Fire would do.

Harry didn't pay much attention to what Dumbledore was talking about. It was pretty much the same stuff he spoke about before when talking about the tournament. Basically, that a champion was the be selected for each school…

Harry and his friends watched intently as the stone goblet's fire went from a royal blue to a crimson red. The goblet basically spat a piece of parchment out, no doubt it was the first selection. After it had spat it out, it returned to his royal blue color. Harry grinned when he heard that Krum had been the champion for Durmstrang, it was a little predictable.

The goblet was changing colors again to announce the Beauxbatons' champion. It was a blonde woman by the name of Fleur Delacour. Harry knew he hadn't heard of her before, which wasn't surprising since she went to school in France. He silently wondered if she could handle the tasks for the tournament. Harry's eyes went back to the goblet as it announced the Hogwarts Champion. It had the crimson color again as it spit out the parchment.

Harry's eyes went wide, as probably did the entire school, excluding Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. A Slytherin had been just chosen as the Hogwarts Champion. Harry honestly loved the fact that Slytherin was the one to be chosen for the champion. But he knew that everyone had expected it to be either from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. And if Marcus were to be looking at Harry, he knew that the Headboy would be sporting a gob smacked, stunned expression.

The 7th year in question that was picked as the Hogwarts Champion, was none other than Terrance Higgs. And Higgs looked to be just as shocked, no doubt not expecting his name to come out the Goblet of Fire.

Harry had seen Higgs around the school plenty to know him by face. It helped Harry on remembering him when he had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He recalled that Higgs had been the Seeker during his first and second year until Malfoy replaced him. The Gryffindor wondered if the Slytherin Captain had regretted that decision. Malfoy had been a horrible seeker to begin with, all because his ego was hurt that his rival got to play as Seeker his first year. There was a curiosity if the reason that Malfoy was never booted from the team was because nobody wanted to hear him whine to his father.

Even after Harry had left the team, the Gryffindor saw the 7th year plenty in the hospital wing. Something to do with him always sustaining some type of Quidditch injury. Harry believed that Higgs probably moved from Seeker position to Chaser. Higgs was an alright bloke from what Marcus has said and recalled that Higgs had been one of the more decent Slytherins. He wasn't like the other Slytherin Quidditch players that played dirty during a match. Marcus had definitely been one of those that played dirty to the extreme when he was still on the Quidditch team.

Harry was slightly impressed though, Higgs had even earned the title for Quidditch Captain this year. That position tended to be fought over more than the position of prefect. And Higgs had gained both positions in the same year. The small Gryffindor wasn't surprised about the Quidditch injuries, he always saw Slytherin and Gryffindor in the Hospital Wing frequently because of some Quidditch related injury. But least some Slytherins didn't whine or protest that a Gryffindor had to treat their wounds or injuries.

The entire school watched as Terrance Higgs got over his momentary shock, shook the Headmaster's hand. Though the Slytherin had grimaced doing so, none of Slytherins were a fan of the old coot. That was when Harry watched green robes disappear down the hallway towards the far door. And for once Harry paid attention to what Dumbledore said next, because he suddenly noticed something glowing bright blue and it wasn't the Goblet of Fire.

Apparently, it was called the Triwizard Cup, and unlike the goblet it was glowing this bright light blue. It had handles on the side and the entire thing seemed to be glowing up with runes. It was a bit stunning to look at. The Gryffindor wondered if the Goblet of Fire and the Triwizard Cup shared the same runes.

Suddenly, Harry felt a nudge to his side. Seamus was trying to get his attention to look at the stone goblet. It had already returned back to its royal blue flames, but the flames were starting to go haywire. There was a small blast from it before it turned deep blood red and shot flames in the air, along with a slightly burnt piece of parchment. Harry shot Seamus a confused looked, he wasn't sure what was going on. Especially since the Goblet had already chosen three champions already.

When Dumbledore's voice rang out, Harry's face when deathly pale.

"Harry Potter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot of debate on if I would have Cedric remain as the Hogwarts champion. But my want to have a Slytherin champion won. There is honestly not enough fanfics of there being a Slytherin champion. So hopefully you like how I did that and the fact you get a little bit from Sirius' perspective. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	21. The First Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't want to update this chapter yet, but I promised I would do it sometime today. I don't like updating one chapter and then the next day, upload another. Feels like I'm not giving you guys enough time to process the chapters or something. 
> 
> I'm positive you guys are going to love this chapter, since some were really curious what was going to happen next. But I definitely loved writing this. Still give me any ideas that come to mind, I will always read them. And it's very possible it will end up in my fanfic!!!
> 
> And sidenote, I realize that I misspelled Terence's name. I feel so bad about that and I can't believe I did that, too. So, I will let you all decide. Do you want to keep the old "misspelling" Terrance. Or how his name is actually spelled, Terence. Let me know!!! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Touched by Death – Chapter 21 (The First Mistake)**

Harry's face was deathly pale when Dumbledore announced his name, apparently his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. He didn't want to get up. Change that thought, he wanted to get up and run out of the Great Hall. Run away from all the accusing stares that seemed to look right through him. It was unnerving. He didn't want to go to the Champion Chamber where he might get 3 glares aimed at him. Maybe he was being a little pessimistic, there would probably be one or two glares aimed at him. Slytherin house seemed to like him ever since they found out who let them win both cups his second year. His popularity with Slytherins seemed to grow when they found out that he was dating Marcus. Especially when it didn't bother him to treat Slytherins for injuries and wasn't set out to spite them. So, it was very likely that Terence would be on his side. It also seemed probable that Krum would believe him too, as he recalled the conversation from a week ago.

Harry was still lost in his internal ranting when he felt his legs being kicked from under him. The force made him get pushed off the bench he was sitting on and onto the floor. The urge to run became even greater, but he didn't hear laughter. Harry was still heavily embarrassed.

The Great Hall was almost dead silent. There might have been a laugh or two, but the Gryffindor was too focused on his inner panic. He didn't want to be in a tournament where he could die, he was only fourteen for Merlin's sake. That was when he heard Marcus' voice.

The Slytherin was livid. His anger had started when he heard Harry's name come out of the Goblet. He had a heavy suspicion that the stone goblet had been bewitched. But now his anger went tenfold on a certain brunette.

"Granger! That's 20 points from Gryffindor. I fully expect you to report to Professor McGonagall concerning your detention tomorrow night at 6. In case you may have forgotten, bullying is not tolerated at Hogwarts." Marcus didn't bother to watch the girl gap like a fish. He crouched to Harry's level and helped him up. His boyfriend's legs felt unstable, like they were going to give out under him. The girl kicking him off the bench hadn't helped matters. With that, Marcus walked with Harry towards the Champion chambers, not even glancing at any of the professors or Headmaster. Marcus knew he might curse the latter if he did. He still might curse the old man later. Harry needed him at the moment, there was no way the Gryffindor was going to walk in the shock he was in.

When Marcus entered the chamber with Harry, they had the full attention of three champions.

The French champion was the first to speak. Her French accent was thick, but you could still understand her. "Why is there a little boy in here."

Marcus' eyes flashed, "I'd watch your tongue, or I might severe it!" He wasn't going to let some French witch badmouth Harry. Nor was he oblivious to the insult the blonde just gave, no matter what country she's from.

The woman snapped her mouth shut, silent fuming. Her eyes were flashing with anger, but kept her lips pursed. Not wanting to risk if Marcus' threat was for real.

Terence was the next one to speak. If anything, to get some answers and get the Headboy's anger away from the French witch.

"Marcus, what's wrong? Do they need us back in the hall?" That was when Terence realized Marcus was helping Harry walk. The Gryffindor was still in shock. "What's wrong with Harry?"

Marcus shot a glare at the shut door, daring it to open just so he could curse something. He turned back to Terence. "Someone thought it would be a grand idea to force Harry into a death threatening tournament."

Terence frowned and was about to say something before he heard the doors to the chamber slam open.

Krum who was listening in, did not like where an underage wizard would be forced into this tournament. He liked the younger wizard, he was very interesting to speak with. He may not speak very good English, but he could understand it just fine. So, he shared the frown that the Hogwarts champion had, who was wearing green robes.

The French champion didn't breathe a word, but her eyes were curious. The anger slightly leaving her.

Marcus pushed Harry a little behind him, while still holding onto the Gryffindor. He didn't want Harry in the intruders' direct sight.

It was the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Followed by Crouch Sr and both international headmaster and headmistress from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Dumbledore's pace was slowed when he got closer to Marcus. "My dear boy, I need to speak with Harry."

"No, you don't," Marcus snarled. "Haven't you meddled enough?!"

Marcus could see the old man's eyes flash before he regained composure. "Shouldn't you be doing your duties? You are not a champion, so you shouldn't be in here." The headmaster was trying for a different approach.

"I have every right to be here, old man! And I am doing my duties, one as stand-in for Harry's guardian and his boyfriend. I can just imagine the look on Sirius' face when he finds out that his godson was being put into danger once more," Marcus' tone was vicious.

Marcus could see Dumbledore clenching his fists to control his temper. No doubt he thought he was an irritating Slytherin that was getting in the way of his master plans. But he knew he couldn't do anything to Marcus because all the professors loved him as Headboy. And the old man knew he would lose if he tried to have Marcus removed. And he knew that Dumbledore knew that he was right, Marcus was of age and had every right to stand in place of Sirius. And probably the thing that pissed the old man off the most, is if he tried anything his probation would be broken. And if that happened, he be out of Hogwarts before you could say Quidditch.

It looked like nobody wanted to interfere or breathe a word. It was like a verbal debate that may end up in curses thrown. Even the champions were watching intently with bated breath. And none of the professors or ministry officials did a thing. They just watched.

Marcus was still glaring at the headmaster; the old man was still trying to get closer to Harry. So, the Slytherin aimed his wand at him. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you. Afterall, you are on probation."

Apparently, the old man didn't know how to listen and took another step. The Headboy had finally reached his limit. He didn't have to say a word; the Headmaster was blown off his feet and slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. Marcus smirked, he had been wanting to do that for a long time and he couldn't even get in trouble for it.

Dumbledore apparently didn't think Marcus was serious or that the 7th year would curse him. The impact rendered the man unconscious until someone decided to rennervate him. Everyone was too surprised or shocked to have much of a reaction. Even Harry just stared at Marcus, gapping at him. Harry knew that Marcus was extremely protective of him, but he hadn't realized how protective.

Harry turned to look at Terence, the 7th year Slytherin also had his wand out. There was a disappointed look at his face, as if he was put out that Marcus got to curse him first.

Then finally there was a reaction, from Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Flint!" she shouted, scandalized. Like she had never expected him to curse an authority figure.

Marcus cast a side glance at the professor. "I'm not going to apologize. He's not getting anywhere near Harry. Especially not after it was proven he altered my boyfriend's memory and mindraped him! So, I am well within my rights to do what I did."

Minerva took a step back, appalled. Maybe the Prophet was being truthful about Albus being on probation. No wonder there was a Wizard's Oath. For one it was about a minor and the Boy-Who-Lived. She tried to regain composure before speaking, "very well. I was not aware of these events. But know that you have myself and Professor Snape on your side. Trust me when I say, the Board of Governors will be hearing about his behavior. No doubt they'll find these events well deserving." The stern professor cast a nasty glance at Dumbledore. She almost wished that she could have cursed the man first. How dare that man violate a child's mind.

Professor Snape gave a brief nod, as if agreeing with Minerva's words. He may not have liked the Potter brat. But that didn't give a wizard or witch the right to mess with a person's mind, nonetheless a minor. It probably helped the idiotic Gryffindor was getting on his good side, helping Slytherin and all.

"Thank you, but I would hold off on that, Professor," Marcus cut in.

The Slytherin got a questioning look from the Deputy Headmistress.

"I believe that the Goblet of Fire to be tampered with. I have the belief that Dumbledore might have aided in Harry's name coming out of the Goblet. I've been training as a Curse Breaker and can recognize if it's been tampered with and who's magical signature it is," Marcus explained. "And if I find that his magical signature is there, Azkaban will be the least of his problems," Marcus' eyes were vengeful. He was not going to let Harry be forced into a tournament that he had no wish in participating.

Professor McGonagall's lips were pursed, "very well. Report to me on what you find."

"Thank you, Professor," Marcus replied.

If Dumbledore had been conscious and heard the conversation, there would have been a flash of fear in his eyes.

There was a lot of glances around the room before McGonagall decided that she would dismiss the students in the Great Hall and then have the headmaster levitated. She was going to have Professor Snape to do that. She didn't feel it was right to leave Harry here since she was his Head of House. But first she wanted to find out if it was binding for her student to be in this tournament.

"Barty," she called out.

Crouch Sr turned to look at her, he had been quiet since he had come into the champions' chamber.

"You are the most knowledgeable about the rules and regulations for the Triwizard Tournament. Is it binding that Mr. Potter is a champion?"

Crouch Sr. nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, once his name comes out the Goblet. He is officially a Triwizard champion. I'm sorry, Minerva. But I do not recall any loopholes. As regulations for the tournament, any witch or wizard that tries to back out after being chosen. They could lose their magic, it is a binding contract."

The stern woman's lips thinned as she nodded. "I will be back."

Harry gulped, so it was official, there was no way he could back out. He was trapped in a tournament that he could die in. The Gryffindor turned to look at Marcus, he had felt the grip on his waist tightened. Apparently, his body was starting to shake, and Marcus was getting worried about him.

"I'll find out what happened, I'm going to try my best, so you don't have to participate," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Terence could hear what Marcus had whispered, "Harry, you do have Slytherin house behind you, not including some 4th years."

Harry snorted, he knew exactly which 4th years still didn't like him.

Terence was positive that there had to be a regulations book about the Tournament somewhere. And since majority of the Slytherins knew about the tournament, there might be one somewhere. He was positive that the entire house knew that Harry wouldn't have entered. And he knew there was no way the Gryffindor could have. Marcus didn't have to say it, but he knew that the only time Harry was close to the goblet was when it was first revealed and at the selection.

The Slytherin champion snorted, he knew that the other three houses wouldn't be that smart to figure that out. He was slightly curious on what Marcus might find out, no doubt he would have some backup plan. His lips curved at the edges in amusement, he wondered if he would get to witness Lord Black's reaction.

"I do not like your Headmaster. He seems to like to control his students. It is most worrying," Krum started to speak.

Marcus snorted, "you aren't alone, Krum. And you're not wrong there."

Krum frowned at that before noticing something, "where did your friend go?"

Marcus looked confused before he realized that Harry was gone. He panicked for a moment before trying to calm down. Hoping that maybe Harry sneaked away. That was when he saw Terence coming back.

"Marcus, I just saw—" Terence cut himself off when he saw Marcus' look. "Marcus, relax. I saw Harry sneaking away, he must have felt overcrowded and needed to be alone for a while. He's fine, the old coot is probably still unconscious. You know Harry can take care of himself, should have seen what he did to the Weasel last week."

Marcus chuckled at Terence's last words. He did notice what Harry did to the red head. Apparently, the raven decided that the red-head needed a new hair color and sneaked a scratching powder when the boy didn't notice. He remembered see a pair of ginger twins looking in envy, no doubt jealous that they been upped in pranking. No doubt that the red-head had done something to piss his boyfriend off at the time. "Thanks, Terence."

"No problem, Marcus. Just wish you'd let me least get one curse at the old coot," the prefect grumbled.

"I imagine that Professor McGonagall will fight you on second place there, mate."

Terence's eyes glinted with intent. No doubt wondering if he could convince the Transfiguration professor to let him help her. It was an unspoken rule that she was very protective of her lions.

"Marcus."

The Headboy spun around to look back at Krum. It was easy to know who was talking to him, especially when he could hear the thick accent.

"The tournament was last held in Bulgaria, there might be something on the ship. I believe it would be beneficial for Harry. No wizard should be forced to play in a tournament as danger as this."

Marcus' face was grim as he nodded, "I would appreciate that, and I know Harry will too."

Krum gave a small smile before leaving the room. No doubt back to the ship to see if he could see if there was something about the tournament to help out one of his new friends. There was no reason to stick around since they wouldn't tell them about the first task anyways.

Terence had already left back towards the Slytherin Common room to see if he could do the same.

Marcus was slightly worried as he left the room. His worries were mainly for Harry, he was just hoping that maybe the Gryffindor was with his friends and wasn't alone. The one thing he didn't want was for Harry to be around other Gryffindors. He didn't doubt they would be vicious against the 14-year-old. Unlike Slytherin, they would be under the belief that Harry cheated so he could be in the tournament. Then there was the issue about Granger. No doubt the girl thought Harry betrayed her, when it was the other way around. The Slytherin was grateful that Harry had Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Harry had been grinning ear to ear when he had told Marcus that they had his side. Though there had been a lot of shocked and raged filled emotions. But least it wasn't reactions that Ron and Hermione would have had, which they probably would have sided with the old coot, because it was for Harry's ' _own protection.'_ Marcus scoffed at that thought, nothing the headmaster did was for anyone's protection. But they seemed to have Harry's side more than ever. Which made Marcus wonder what reactions those three had when Granger kicked Harry out of his seat. He was still furious about that, that girl deserved a well placed curse. But he knew that Professor McGonagall would sort out her student, that or she would pass the detention to Professor Snape.

Marcus didn't head for the Slytherin Common room yet, he wanted to get to the Owlery and send Sirius a letter first. The man deserved to know what was going on. He didn't doubt there may be hell fire. And it would all be aimed at one person and Marcus wanted to be there to witness it. He just wished that Albus would have been conscious when he informed everyone he would be inspecting the Goblet of Fire for tampering. And the fact that he currently held a license with the goblins at Gringotts, so not even the Ministry could counteract this. He was honestly surprised that nobody voiced any objections, but he wasn't going to protest on having free reign of inspecting the goblet. He had work to do and hopefully Harry and Sirius would be around by the time he found everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was being serious about thinking of giving it another day before updating this. But I'm also really curious on everyone's reactions and responses. The main reason I am, one my best friend would kill me. She's been waiting this chapter for a while. And I did promise several that this would be updated today. Got to keep my word.
> 
> I will admit I had this ready to post, literally the day after I posted Chapter 20. But there was no way I was going to update this the day after I posted a previous chapter. I keep a Two days minimum between each update and plus I updated A Lynx to the Past, yesterday. 
> 
> I will say, I'm starting to already love writing Terence's (or Terrance) (depending on which you guys prefer) character. 
> 
> And to anyone that loves this Marcus/Harry fanfic and would like to read more of this pairing. I had a comment about that. I am writing another, it is "A Lynx to the Past." Which is about Harry having a creature inheritance. That's all I will say about that, you will have to read it for yourselves. But its not quite as updated as this one is. But know my main concern is updating this, but that other one will most likely have regular updates as well.
> 
> @LuciusMalfoy1,   
> I admit I got a little worried for you. I didn't see you post a comment like you always do (Ch. 20). So I really hope you're doing okay. My best friend mentioned you when I was writing "A Lynx in the Past." We were discussing ideas and she got one, one that she knew that you would like. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	22. We're in Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was not supposed to happen until Sunday!! I got really inspired apparently and wound up working on this between 1am to 4:30am. So I've been up for almost 24 hours, but I have the day off. So I'm not too worried about it. And so, I figured I go ahead and post this and consider this my two day minimum. I'll admit writing Chapter 21 was a blast. But I still had fun writing this chapter for all of you. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Touched by Death – Chapter 22 (We're in Trouble)**

So, it turns out that Sirius was not pleased at all… Sirius didn't bother writing a letter back, he showed up in person. If Marcus wasn't so furious himself, he may have laughed. It was weird to see Sirius so 'serious', the man was usually all jokes and laughter most times. Though it was not surprising to hear that Sirius demand to see Albus, so he could curse the man dead and bring him back just to kill him again. He was not going to let his godson be forced in a tournament that would kill the fourteen-year-old. Marcus shared the same sentiment.

Sirius' temper was slightly calmed when Marcus explained that the headmaster was already unconscious at the moment. There was a flicker of amusement in the man's eyes at the fact that Marcus was the one that cursed him. And the fact that Minerva McGonagall was put out that she hadn't cursed the man first. What really calmed Sirius down was the fact there was no way Dumbledore could get out of breaking his probation and booted out of Hogwarts. The man had broken it and all Sirius had to do was report about the mind blocks and tempering with the Goblet of Fire. The man would have to grab one of the reports that Marcus would write up about the goblet.

Marcus was required to write a report and send it off to Gringotts about the damage done to the goblet and what was done in order to fix it. The Goblet of Fire was an ancient artifact and tampering with it broke more than a dozen wizarding laws dating back centuries. The Slytherin had inspected the Goblet of Fire after he sent off the letter to Sirius. Since every student had been dismissed, Marcus locked the doors to the Great Hall, so he wouldn't be disturbed. It was a lengthy process and a lot of murmuring in Latin and he would be able to read the runes. The runes would glow this bright illuminated blue before floating in the air in front of him. It was easier to make sense of the runes that way, instead of slowly going around the Goblet. Some of the runes were tinted red to show altercation to it. They were supposed to glow bright blue before shifting to gold. The gold showed the strength of the runes, which should still be as strong as when the Goblet was created. Marcus frowned as he watched some of the runes shift to a pale grey. Some of the runes were losing strength, there was a reason why the Goblet was not supposed to be tampered with. There was one good thing, none of the runes were fading to pitch black.

Marcus huffed, irritated. He wished that maybe he cast more than two curses at the Headmaster. The man had to meddle with stuff that he didn't understand. The Goblins would be pissed when they finally received his report of the damage done. Marcus flicked his wand as he muttered a few words under his breath. It was an ancient saying to help reveal a person's magical signature. It was a deep kept secret, that not many would share. The saying wasn't in Latin or English, either. And you had to perform a Goblins' version of a Wizard's Oath. Which its punishments were much more severe than a simple Wizard's Oath.

The 7th year waited for the spell to take effect before fancy script started to write it self in front of Marcus. A lot of it was runes before fading into a recognizable name. It glowed in an ugly brown color,  _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_. Marcus scoffed, that man had to have a long ass name that nobody cared for. But that's how magical signatures worked, they appeared as that person's full name. A fake name wouldn't register, it would be their binding real name. That was when Marcus noticed a second name appeared,  _Bartemius Crouch, Junior_. His eyebrows were ruffled in confusion. He knew the man, he had been one of the death eaters of Voldemort before he came to his downfall. The man was currently resting in Azkaban, or maybe he did and was now free. This was something that Marcus needed to report to Amelia, a check needed to be done. The goblins would have the first copies of everything and he would send an additional. The woman would require evidence for such an accusation. Marcus watched as the names faded after a few minutes. He took a deep breath, he needed to solidify the runes that had been weakened before returning the goblet back to the Goblins. After all, it had been them that the ministry had borrowed the artifact from. The Slytherin doubted they would allow another wizard or witch to use the artifact for least another few centuries. The tampering would not be well received, especially since it was by wizards. Marcus traced the malfunctioning runes with his wand as he muttered under his breath. This would take several agonizing minutes to correct. The pale grey runes brightened for a moment before it was slowly shifting back to a pale blue. That was when the runes suddenly brightened again and shifted to gold. Marcus stepped several feet back as the other gold runes also glowed brightly before there was a small blast. Had Marcus been too close, he would have been blasted off his feet. It made the Great Hall look golden for a few moments before the runes completely faded back into the Goblet of Fire. The runes were required to be in unison in order to continue to work properly. Because if the runes weren't fixed, it would spread to the other runes and eventually render the goblet useless if it got too bad. That was only when all the runes faded to a pitch black one by one. Marcus wouldn't' have to worry about that since all the runes were back to golden. Everything was back to its original state before Dumbledore decided to tamper with something he didn't understand.

Marcus sighed, the goblet was fixed but that usually took a lot of magic. So, the process left the Slytherin a little tired. Crafting runes was a lot harder than most would expect, especially when they had to be repaired. He wasn't too worried since he had a huge magical reserve, especially since his magic was fully matured. He still needed to send a letter to Gringotts, so the goblins could pick up the goblet and get it under lock and key. He would keep the Great Hall locked while he went back to the Owlery to send another letter, this time it was for Gringotts. It would make no sense for some curious student to decide to snoop and ruin the hard work he just did.

It probably would take an hour or two at most for a Goblin to arrive at Hogwarts to retrieve the artifact. Maybe sooner since certain goblins didn't have to worry about the wards at Hogwarts. Considering the fact that it was the goblins that helped craft majority of Hogwarts' wards.

As it so happened, the goblin that had chosen to go, surprised the Slytherin.

"Master Head Goblin, Xurnak. It's an honor to meet you, again," Marcus tilted his head down slightly in respect.

The goblin looked slightly impressed, it was hard to tell sometimes. "Curse Master, Flint. Good work, as always. You have done well, have you thought about our offer?"

"Black if you please, I was made Heir by Lord Black. I have thought about it and I accept. But I do not wish to retain the position at Gringotts. I would prefer the position we spoke about last time we spoke," Marcus' voice was courteous.

The goblin didn't look offended, it was evident he was thinking. "My apologies, Heir Black. Very well, it is manageable. I will note it down. I will also be recording your work today, you might be looking at some contracts in the future."

Marcus nodded, "I appreciate that. May your enemies bleed before you." Marcus was well aware, even if the Head Master goblin was speaking to him. He had things to do back at Gringotts.

Xurnak gave a nasty grin, "May your gold ever flow."

* * *

There were a lot of resources that Slytherins had, but there been very little concerning past Triwizard Tournaments. Marcus wasn't sure he was surprised or not by how many of his Slytherins wanted to help out his boyfriend. Malfoy still hated Harry's guts and Pansy went along with Malfoy. Most the material founds was most about the death rates and eventual shut down of the tournament. There had been some useful information on what the task would test you on. But for each tournament, it was different. The first task was about courage, the second around resourcefulness, and the third was about self-reliance. Typically, the third task was always about a series of challenges to test their skill knowledge and instinct. There really wasn't exactly a rule book about the tournament lying around. Since in years past, the age limit wasn't set at maturity level. Terence hadn't been too pleased about what everyone found, he had been hoping to find something that would help. He didn't like the idea that Harry would be facing the same challenges he was. But he was 17 and had more experience than Harry. Hopefully Marcus might find something out from Krum.

Turns to find out, Krum didn't have much success either. Most of the Bulgarian students were disgruntled that Hogwarts had two champions. Just like Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, they believed that the Boy-Who-Lived cheated. So, if there was any sort of book, Durmstrang wasn't up for sharing it. Krum had been really apologetic about it, though it was a bit harder to understand his words. They were still respectful that Krum might have some friendship with those Hogwarts students. But that didn't mean that they trusted them.

That had brought Marcus' conversation back with Sirius. The man was still mad about the fact his godson had been entered into the tournament.

"Where is Harry?"

Marcus had been marking up some last-minute report for Professor McGonagall before he looked up. I imagine he's with some of his friends, Seamus and them.

"So, you haven't told him?"

Marcus looked annoyed, "told him what!?"

Sirius had this wowed look on his face. "You don't know?"

"What do I not fucking know!? Spit it out, Sirius!" the hidden questions were starting to piss the Slytherin off. And being worried about Harry, was not helping matters.

"We need to find Harry, now!" Sirius snapped as he left the Great Hall. The Goblet of Fire had already been taken and returned by Gringotts by then.

Marcus rolled his eyes, but he followed Sirius to where ever he thought Harry might be. Hopefully the man would elaborate on whatever he had on his mind.

"There's a 24-hour window from the time the champions are chosen. I thought you knew about this, but I'm guessing it must be a well-kept secret," Sirius was practically running to the seventh floor by then.

Marcus almost stopped in his tracks. "So, Harry has 24 hours from the time his name came out of the goblet? He wouldn't have to participate?" The Slytherin was hot on Sirius' heels.

"Yes," Sirius didn't bother to look if Marcus was behind him. "It's a rule that goes back centuries. It all came about when a champion was chosen centuries ago and had been forced into the tournament and was pregnant at the time. It was added so she wouldn't have to lose her baby or her magic. Especially since her magic was feeding the baby."

The explanation made sense to Marcus and he wanted to kick himself for nothing thinking of asking Sirius in the first place. The Black family was an Ancestral family for a reason. They had a fountain of knowledge passed from Black to Black and kept most of it in their family library. It did make Marcus curious if one of the Blacks in the past had known that specific champion all those years ago.

Marcus cursed under his breath when he came to the Fat Lady. Sirius looked just as irritated especially when she refused to let them through without a password. There had never been a reason for Marcus to know any of Gryffindor Tower's passwords. He mainly waited outside the portrait or they would meet up somewhere. But Marcus had no idea where Harry could be. Gryffindor Tower was the only place that Marcus could think that Harry might be.

Sirius slightly winced at the string of curse words that fell from the Slytherin's lips. It made him wonder if Marcus was a lot more worried than he was. And that was saying a lot. Not even the words that Marcus was Headboy would allow the Slytherin inside. Sirius happened to glance behind and slightly winced, this wasn't going to be good.

"Mr. Flint, now what do you think you are doing!? You do realize this not appropriate behavior that I would expect from my Headboy," rang McGonagall's voice.

Marcus turned around to face Professor McGonagall and actually looked slightly embarrassed. He hadn't counted on a professor showing up.

"I need to get into Gryffindor Tower, professor," Marcus responded.

The stern professor raised an eyebrow. "And why would you need to get inside the tower. As I recall you have a dorm of your own. Even the dorms in the Dungeon."

Marcus knew that McGonagall had a point. "There is a 24-hour window, I need to get to Harry. There is a way to get Harry out from being forced into a tournament that he has no wish in being in. I'm not going to let Harry die if I can help it. The age was raised for a reason. So, I need to get into the tower."

McGonagall's eyes softened. She always had a soft spot for her lions, especially Harry. He always had a tougher life than most. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned towards the Fat Lady. "Peruvian Vipertooth."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the name of the password.

"Wait here," Minerva ordered.

It might have taken the transfiguration ten to fifteen minutes before she returned. And she didn't return with a brunette fourteen-year old.

"Where is he?" Marcus growled.

McGonagall didn't look impressed. "Mr. Flint, I would watch your tone. Nobody has seen Mr. Potter except when he entered for the first twenty minutes before running back out. According to Mr. Fred and George Weasley, there wasn't a nice welcome for Mr. Potter. They were not very pleased. Gryffindor house will be hearing from me and they won't like what I'll have to say," The hint was heavy on what the stern professor meant. And she wasn't happy with her Gryffindors. She wasn't able to do anything right now not with everything going on with Dumbledore. She had already received the report from Marcus and everything was being submitted. There was another meeting due in a few weeks to decide what to do that manipulative headmaster. She was a little impressed with how fast that Amelia seemed to work.

"Fucking hell! This is complete bullshit!" Marcus shouted, and his voice echoed through the seventh-floor corridor.

McGonagall didn't say a word about the abrasive language.

Marcus wasn't sure what to do. Harry wasn't anywhere to be found. And he could bet that Seamus, Dean, and Neville were with Harry. There was no way they would let Harry be alone. Marcus should be there for Harry as well, not trying to endlessly search for his missing boyfriend.

Sirius muttered a quiet 'fuck' underneath his breath. He didn't doubt that Minerva might try to curse him for his bad language. He wasn't a Hogwarts student like Marcus, so the restrictions didn't apply to him. And if he tested Minerva enough, he definitely would be dodging some lethal spells. Minerva was a force to be reckoned with. Sirius wasn't sure where else he godson might be. And that in itself was making Sirius and Marcus worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I had to do another cliffhanger, this one is probably even worse than Chapter 21. But it won't be a cliffhanger for long when I update again... maybe... Got to keep you all in a little bit of a suspense here. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed my little scene of Marcus in action as a Curse Breaker. 
> 
> I welcome anyone who can come up with phrases that you may say to a Goblin and what they would say back in greeting. Because I have researched and can't think of anything. 
> 
> As always, any ideas are welcome. I always read them and who knows, it might be in this fanfic.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


	23. Out with the Old and In with the New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all have been excited for this chapter to find out if Harry will be forced to be in the tournament or not. I promise you will find out in this chapter. I decided to wait a little before posting this, since I had updated one of my other fanfics the other day. 
> 
> Hopefully you all will enjoy this as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Touched by Death – Chapter 23 (Out With the Old and In With the New)**

The closer it got to the deadline the more pissed that Marcus got. The Slytherin couldn't tell if Sirius was more worried or mad about the whole situation. They only had a couple hours before it would hit the 24-hour mark.

Marcus was trying to think of any possible place Harry might have been. The library was completely empty, he checked even in the back. Marcus had checked the Room of Requirement with any possible room that his boyfriend might have thought out. He had no such luck so far, though Sirius seemed impressed with the room. Apparently, it was one of the rooms that he never found when he was in Hogwarts. Marcus even had McGonagall check several times about Gryffindor Tower. He was pretty sure the woman only did it because she was just as worried about Harry as he was. There still had been no sign of Harry in the Tower. Harry wasn't in even the abandoned classroom that the Gryffindor had helped him with the Patronus last year.

It was by the last hour that Marcus was getting desperate. Terence was trying to help look when he could, and they even had the entire house looking. Sirius had even commented about the 'Point Me,' spell. Marcus looked at Sirius like the man was an idiot.

"You realize that the Four-Point charm only points north, right?" Marcus' tone was sharp. "That's not going to help me find Harry. Unless you happen to know a locator spell…"

Sirius winced at Marcus' irritated tone. He never used the spell, he just assumed it might help find Harry. But he couldn't think of anything that would help them find his godson.

Marcus' eyes just went wide with realization, "Sirius you're a fucking genius!"

Sirius looked at the Slytherin in disbelief. He wasn't sure if the 17-year-old was being serious or not. Most people would not associate the word 'genius' with his name. "Tell me again, on why you suddenly think I'm a genius?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "the pendant I gave Harry two years ago. I had a tracker inside of it. He never takes it off. I have it connected with a pendant of mine." The Headboy showed a similar necklace that was hidden under his robes. Marcus was impatient as he waited for it to heat up before he had a location.

It would be cutting it close, but hopefully Harry was where he was about to be led to.

Turns out the place his necklace was leading them to was the Hogwarts Kitchens. Sirius had known exactly where they were going soon as they took the stairs down from the Entrance Hall. Marcus was glad that Sirius was with him, because he had no idea how to get inside whatever room Harry was in.

Hence, why Marcus looked at Sirius like he was crazy when the older man tickled the pear. But the look turned into amazement when a door handle appeared.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Kitchen," Sirius whispered to Marcus.

Marcus' gaze landed on Harry, who was sitting on one of the couches that the kitchen provided. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were joined around Harry.

Harry automatically noticed when Marcus and Sirius walked in. He was confused on why the two would be in the kitchens. Well… maybe not curious on why Sirius was there, the man was currently asking the house elves for food.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you obviously… you had to choose the one place I didn't even know about…"

Harry looked at the Slytherin, guilty. He hadn't thought about the fact that Marcus never knew about the kitchens. He was thinking of a place where he could hide that almost nobody knew about. He just wanted to get away from everything. He had barely stepped inside Gryffindor Tower before he realized that he made a mistake. He should have never stepped inside, he was immediately met with hateful and scornful stares. That wasn't counting all the comments that were made, Harry did his best to ignore them. No doubt that they wanted to be the champion, not a Slytherin or someone they considered a betrayal to Gryffindor. No doubt that everyone in there thought he cheated so he could be a champion in a tournament that could kill him. Harry would have run immediately back out if it wasn't for his friends. He may have been in the Common room for maybe ten minutes before he headed back out. And that's when all four of them headed to the Kitchen to hide there. Harry was grateful that Seamus, Dean, and Neville believed that he was forced in the tournament. And the fact that they were willing to keep him company, though he imagined the temptation of food helped.

"Sorry, I just needed some place where nobody knew about. I don't even want to think about going back to Gryffindor Tower, honestly…"

Marcus' face still looked grim, but he nodded. "I don't blame you. I wouldn't have been as worried if it wasn't as important as this."

The Slytherin's words were making Harry curious. What was so important that Marcus needed to be where he was at, especially since it had almost been a day since the selection happened.

Marcus quickly explained where Sirius found out there was a 24-hour loophole for the Tournament.

Harry gapped in horror, he could have lost the chance of getting out of this tournament. "Do it!"

Marcus explained that Harry what he would have to say.  _'Lady Magic, I wish to be withdrawn from the Triwizard Tournament.'_  It was a simple saying, but you had to have the words, 'Lady Magic' in it. After all, their magic originally came from her, its how the contract was so binding.

Marcus knew it might be a close call, he would have to speak to Gringotts for the list of the Triwizard Champions. It was updated automatically by year and was kept on record.

Harry looked so hopeful and Marcus didn't want to ruin that maybe they missed their chance by seconds or minutes.

"Harry, even if we missed this. You have me, the entire Slytherin House, Sirius, all your professors, and your friends with you. Even if we have to cheat, you will survive this," Marcus voice was firm. The Slytherin didn't care if they had to cheat, Harry was not going to die if he had anything to say about it.

Harry gave a hesitant smile. He didn't have a good feeling that the loophole worked. There was an immense guilt that he should have just chosen somewhere Marcus could have found him. Hell, even a place that Terence knew. But that hadn't happened.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville stayed silent as they watched Marcus and Harry talk. They had witnessed when Harry had been a nervous wreck when his name was called out of the Goblet. They knew immediately that something was wrong, Harry had gotten so pale and Marcus practically had to carry him. They noticed Harry had gained some color back when they saw him in the Common Room. It had taken some coaxing for Harry to let them come with him, so he wouldn't be facing this alone. The 3 Gryffindors weren't even surprised that Marcus wasn't with Harry, no doubt that he would be searching endlessly to get Harry out of the tournament. So, when Harry wanted to spend a few days in the kitchens to get away from everything, they went with him. And when Marcus had said that Harry had then, there had been furious nods from all three of them. There was still some leftover rage about what Granger did.

"We'll make Gryffindor regret wanting to accuse you of cheating, Harry" Seamus commented.

Harry's eyes glanced at Seamus and grinned, "that I have no doubt."

"Don't forget that you have your own Slytherin to give the school hell for doubting you," Dean chimed in.

Marcus snorted, "don't you mean that he'll have the entire Slytherin house?"

Neville's eyes went wide. "Really?"

Seamus and Dean gave Neville weird looks, "you need to look around more, Neville. I swear its like Slytherin views Harry as one of their own. Even Snape has warmed up to him. And that's saying something!"

Neville looked embarrassed.

Harry rolled his eyes, his mood clearly uplifted. "Lay off him guys, I can be just as bad."

Harry got four snorts for that comment, that was very true.

The small Gryffindor looked over to where Sirius was, apparently, he got plenty to eat. And decided to join Marcus on one of the couches. "You're not mad, right Siri?"

Sirius laughed at the nickname, "haven't been called that in years. I'm mad alright, but not at you. I'm furious with the situation and that a certain headmaster is part of the reason you're in danger once more. You should be mad too, I know Marcus is."

Harry's eyes went wide, "too nervous to really think about being mad. Which I know I am, but it's a lot to think about. I don't even know that much about the Triwizard Tournament."

Sirius frowned, "I'll send you everything I have about the tournaments in the past. Even if the loophole didn't work. Which is not your fault. But I still have some books leftover from Hogwarts. We're going to make sure you're prepared for this tournament, I'm not going to have my godson be left in the dark. No doubt Marcus and your friends will be helping you get up to speed. You most likely will be needing to learn up to 7th year."

Harry grimaced at that, but it was a relief that maybe he would have a chance.

Marcus frowned, he had already planned on helping Harry train for the tournament. "You aren't going back to Gryffindor Tower!"

Harry was taken back a little at the demand before it turned into amusement. "And where am I supposed to sleep."

"My dorm," like the answer was obvious.

"I doubt there's any room in the Slytherin dorms, Marcus," Harry laughed.

"You do realize that I live in the Headboy dorms, right?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"What!?" was Harry's shout.

He was met with 4 snickers. Apparently, Harry was the only one that wasn't aware that the Headboy got a dorm of his own.

"When was I going to be informed of that?" Harry looked annoyed.

"You didn't ask," was Marcus' obvious answer.

Harry grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Sirius had gone to the goblins about the list for the Triwizard Tournament champions. He needed to know for sure if his godson was required to participate or not. It didn't take long, it seemed Sirius gained a lot of respect for being associated with Marcus. He hadn't been there to witness Marcus' work on repairing the Goblet of Fire. But there had been very high praises and coming from a goblin, that was saying a lot…

His heart sank, they had missed the deadline as he saw four names with bright, emerald ink. He knew it probably would happen, but he would have preferred to have his godson out of harms way. Sirius knew that Marcus wouldn't be pleased about it, but the Slytherin wasn't as furious as when the events first came to light.

Sirius hadn't been too worried when Marcus had told Harry he wanted him to live in the Headboy dorms. He had wanted the small Gryffindor out of Gryffindor Tower, he didn't really trust what the other Gryffindors could do. Marcus had after all, informed him of the events that happened in Harry's second year. And the fact he knew that each Headboy and Headgirl dorm was set up as a four-room suite in case someone was visiting. And they were both equipped with a kitchen as well. Sirius didn't doubt there were times that Harry and Marcus probably did share a bed in his own house. But he trusted Marcus to know not to push his godson. Sirius had been 'serious' when he told Marcus that he had his approval on courting his godson.

Sirius wound up having to send a letter instead of coming in person. He didn't have time to schedule a personal visit to Hogwarts. The older Gryffindor had a meeting with Amelia about the findings concerning Albus' probation. He didn't doubt the way things would most likely go concerning these events. She would deal with the criminal charges and give the verdict to the Board of Governors.

* * *

Harry could say things weren't as bad as they were back when he was still a second year. For one, he had an entire house that had his back. And nobody would try to curse him no matter how much they might want to. If there was one thing Harry had to be thankful for that the headmaster did, it was the way all his classes were with Slytherins. The Gryffindor still had his three friends with him for most classes. If it wasn't Marcus, there was always some Slytherin around him. It was plainly obvious that Harry was under the protection of Slytherin house. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were included in that by association.

He did sigh when he got the letter back from Sirius, telling him about the list at Gringotts. The loophole didn't work, but Harry wasn't going to let that bother him. He was a bit upset about it, but Marcus had a way of distracting him most times.

Sirius wasn't kidding when he said he would be sending all his Hogwarts books. Sirius even thought it might be beneficial for Harry to learn Runes. It wasn't the extensive knowledge that Marcus knew, but it might help him for one of the tasks in the future. And if Marcus could help him, he would. Harry almost wished that he might have taken Ancient Runes, but he didn't think he honestly needed it. The electives Healing, and Care of Magical Creatures seemed more important at the time.

Marcus had liked the idea of his boyfriend knowing some runes, knowing they could be very useful and might save his life. So, the Slytherin supported Sirius' suggestion for passing on his knowledge. And hopefully, Marcus might be able to get Harry to know more than just beginners Runes.

Marcus hadn't been surprised when Terence had started helping Harry get up to speed. He was mainly helping him with fourth- and fifth-year material. Marcus would occasionally help, but he arranged with Terence that he would teach Harry sixth- and seventh-year material. And if there was one thing that Marcus wanted Harry to know, it was how to cast non-verbal.

It was easier now that the meddlesome coot was officially kicked out of Hogwarts. The whole scene had taken place in the Great Hall during breakfast. Amelia had arrived with the notice with a few Aurors, just in case. Apparently, Dumbledore had tried to worm out of it, saying that he was still Headmaster and they couldn't just dismiss him. Marcus noticed the sudden shift because the man looked more guarded. No doubt Amelia had revealed the list of charges against the old man and he wasn't happy. Even then it looked like the man was protesting on leaving, no doubt he was trying to say that Hogwarts needed him. Apparently, that had been enough for Amelia's patience because she had ordered the Aurors to arrest him and add it to the list of charges. Marcus already knew the man would be facing time in Azkaban for the manipulations for the goblet alone. The only question would be on how long the sentence would be. There was no doubt in the Slytherin's mind that there would be an article in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Minerva McGonagall was officially Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	24. Hell Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit later than my usual updates. My mind has not been wanting to write this. But I wanted to get this out since today would make it exactly a week since I posted Chapter 23. But hopefully you'll enjoy reading this. I'll admit some parts in here, was fun to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

It had been a few weeks since Minerva was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts. The change for Headmaster or Headmistress was very sudden. Turns out that the duties for Headmistress were the same. Dumbledore had been pushing all of his duties on Minerva without her even realizing it. The man had been doing so for years. If the man hadn't already been taken into custody, she would have loved to aimed a few curses at the old man. McGonagall huffed as she looked around her new office. There were a lot of artifacts and objects in the office. It would take a while to sort through them, no doubt the goblins would want an inventory. There was some strong belief that a lot of the objects may have been stolen. She had already received the letter about the orphan's fund and the woman was livid. The Goblins had already taken every penny back, so she needed to go through how much was needed for the fund per student. And not what Dumbledore had said was left, it would make a huge difference and impact on future students.

Minerva had worried that the duties of Headmaster might overwhelm her since she was still teaching Transfiguration. She would need a temporary deputy until she had time to think and appoint one. There was also the matter of if she would remain Head of House for Gryffindor. She knew she could do it and with a Deputy, there would be less duties she'd have to worry about. She went through a possible list of who to pick from. They couldn't prejudice against of the houses, so that definitely kicked Severus out of the list. The man had gotten better about Gryffindor these past two years, but she would not pick him. She would not have a deputy that was prejudice against any of the four houses. It had to be someone who knew the students and interacted with them. So, that mainly left two people, Filius and Pomona.

There was a lot of internal debate within the new Headmistress' mind before she made a quick decision. She would notify them tomorrow of their new position. And then they could focus more on the tournament. She had already been communicating with several dragon handlers. They were already supposed to start transporting the dragons and probably would be there next week. Since the first task would in the next few weeks. November 24th was approaching very fast and she felt a little fear for the 4th year Gryffindor. Minerva might have been more worried, but she noticed the protectiveness of Slytherin house over the raven. She even saw first hand of her Headboy being overprotective of the Gryffindor. Despite the danger, she knew that Mr. Potter was in safe hands and he might survive this tournament.

* * *

Marcus had been outside when he had been confronted with Krum. Terence was doing some catching up with Harry on 5th year material. The Slytherin Champion would still refresh Harry's mind with the fourth-year spells and charms. He had finally got to witness Harry's magical prowess first hand. His boyfriend was very gifted at magic when those two ex-friends of his weren't buffering his abilities. The removed magic blocks definitely helped with that.

Marcus looked up at the Bulgarian.

"Would you give this to Harry?" his accent was still thick, but easy enough to know what he was saying.

Marcus looked at Krum with suspicion. He knew the seeker did try to help him and Harry. He still couldn't help the spike of jealousy that ran through him. "What is it?" Marcus knew that his tone was harsh and winced slightly.

Krum smiled, not taking offense. "I do not like the idea of your betrothed facing such dangerous tasks. He is underage, and your headmaster does nothing. It will help him in the tournament. It is very unwise for a boy that age to be unprepared for a time such as this."

Marcus was taken back before he felt a slight blush, something he didn't do often. He knew that he wanted to bond with Harry, for someone to notice was touching. The Slytherin didn't think it was embarrassment. Though he loved the thought of Harry being his betrothed, officially. He might have the Black Heir ring as Sirius' blessing. But he wanted Harry to wear a bonding ring.

Marcus was curious on what Krum meant by 'a time such as this.' If he was talking about the tournament or the idea of the previous war continuing. Something that even Marcus knew was inevitable.

"He will appreciate having another friend on his side. It's ex-headmaster now. We have a new Headmistress. Dumbledore has already been sentenced to Azkaban. But thank you, Krum," Marcus' gratitude was genuine.

Viktor's eyebrows raided, "That is good news."

Marcus nodded in agreement, "very good, thanks again, Krum."

"Viktor," the Bulgarian corrected. "We are friends, no?"

Marcus nodded, "Of course we are. I would be a fool if I said no to such an offer."

Kr—Viktor nodded. "I can see why Harry treasures you so. I regret that I cannot introduce you to my beloved. He is back in Bulgaria."

Marcus physically took a step back. That was something he was not expecting to hear. "It would have been an honor to meet them," Marcus almost forced himself to reply. He was still stuck speechless a little. And here he was being jealous for nothing.

"With hope, you meet him at Yule. I would not let such an opportunity pass. I miss him as well. It is difficult sometimes," Viktor said with a smile. His words had become easier to understand. Maybe it was because Marcus was getting used to hearing the accent and deciphering his words.

The Slytherin nodded, he understood what Viktor meant. He probably would be in the same situation if he went months without being able to see or talk to Harry. The Gryffindor had become his entire world. It was almost clinch to say Harry was his light in the darkness. But it had been true. Ever since he met the Gryffindor his entire world had shifted. He had thought he would have been forced to get the Dark Mark, now he would never have to worry about that. Despite that the Dark Lord was still gone, he wasn't a fool to think he wouldn't be back. Even the lingering worry that his parents would try to make a marriage contract didn't hit him as hard as it would have years ago. Sirius would easily overturn that decision. His parents could not touch him, and Sirius made that perfectly clear.

That was when Viktor took his leave after handing Marcus the roll of parchment. Letting curiosity become the better of him, Marcus opened it.

_Marcus and Harry,_

_I know that Harry will need all the help he can get in the first task coming up. My headmaster had revealed to me what we will be facing. No doubt the champion from Beauxbatons is aware as well. It has been decided we are to face dragons from all corners of the magical world. They will have four, one for each champion. I am unaware what the actual task will be to be concerned with dragons. But they are very vicious creatures. I warn you to be prepared, because their talons can be razor sharp and carry poisonous fangs. Dragons are very dangerous and deadly creatures. Some scales are soft while others are equipped like steel._

_I wish you the best of luck,_

_Viktor_

Marcus rolled the parchment up, stunned. He had been thinking of what possible tasks there might be. But he never imagined that they would bring dragons. The Slytherin knew that the tournament would be dangerous. But bringing a dragon to Hogwarts had been unthinkable. The task was only a few weeks away, Harry was going to need all the help he could get. Though, if Marcus could, he would have Harry pulled out of the tournament quick as a heartbeat. But that chance had already been missed. So, he was stuck with the second best, protect and prepare Harry as much as he could.

* * *

"Dragons!?" Harry's voice was high pitched and scared.

Marcus and Terence winced. The three boys were currently in Marcus' Head dorms.

"How the fuck am I supposed to fight a dragon!? Ask it to give up nicely…" Harry's voice was shaky as his tone grew sarcastic.

Terence's eyes lit up, "that's exactly what you're going to do!" The 7th year looked proud of himself.

"What?" Harry was caught off guard by Terence's statement.

Marcus' eyes had narrowed at the Slytherin before he realized what the champion was getting at.

"Do you want me to die!?" Harry's voice was still hysterical.

"Calm down, Harry. You'll be just fine," Terence commented.

"Calm down?" like the term was unfamiliar. "How the bloody hell will I be able to do that? I'm going to get killed!"

Terence rolled his eyes, "No you won't. Dragons are related to serpents, more specifically the Basilisk. You can speak Parseltongue and they would understand you."

Harry bit his lip and took a deep breath in and out. "I still think your idea is completely barbaric."

"Which it is…" Marcus cut in. "Harry's still going to get fire resistant runes. There's no avoiding that."

Harry smiled at Marcus, slightly calmer than he was five minutes ago. He then frowned, "least I won't burn to death then…"

"Marcus, your boyfriend is being dramatic," Terence stated like it was obvious.

Harry gapped at Terence, "maybe I should tell the dragon you said hello, and have it burn you to a crisp then…"

Terence frowned for a moment, so maybe lightening the mood wasn't working too well.

"We still don't know what breeds of dragons it will be," Marcus remarked. "They're not going to have the same breed of dragon for all the champions.

"Could be any, Marcus," Terence cut in.

"We know there's going to be a Peruvian Vipertooth," Marcus remarked.

Harry stared at Marcus before it sunk in. "The Gryffindor password! Or… was the Gryffindor password… Professor McGonagall changed it again and I don't even know what it is anymore."

"Are they trying to kill us!?" Terence basically shouted. "That dragon is known for being fast and very venomous."

Marcus winced, he was familiar with the history of that dragon as well. They had even remarked that it had a particular taste for humans as well. Marcus felt pity for whoever had to face that dragon.

"It's not like they're going to tell us what dragons we'll be facing. And according to Viktor's letter. I need to be ready in case of their fangs and scales. Though I rather not get burnt by a dragon either," Harry commented.

Marcus nodded, "which is why I'll be adding runes to extra protection. And where you're not as likely to get burnt by a dragon. Some dragons' fire would kill a person instantly."

Harry looked scared but tried to make a brave face. He wasn't facing this alone and had help. He wasn't going to be left defenseless. Though he wasn't sure about the fact that he would just 'talk' to the dragon. He would know spells, that was a given. He didn't doubt his Parseltongue ability, Sirius had explained to him about how strong that magic could be. But was it enough to subdue a fire-breathing dragon? Harry hoped so.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, the day of the first task was here. His whole body was itching with nerves. They weren't making him to run away in fear, so that part was good. He was currently in the tent with the other three champions. Terence had given a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulders to him.

His skin was still aching, but least it wasn't covered in blood. Not even an hour ago, Marcus had demanded that Harry to take off his robe. And only wear his undergarments.

The Gryffindor had blushed heavily, not sure what idea was forming in the Slytherin's head. That was when he saw the dagger.

"What are you going to do?"

"Runes," the Slytherin answered. "I have to carve them into your skin. It will hurt for a moment, but they will self-heal. These runes will only last for so long, so long enough to help you against dragons."

Harry was still scared of the notion of a dagger being carved into his skin. But he nodded, "okay."

The Gryffindor watched as his boyfriend knelt and starting drawing runes. Some of them he recognized. Marcus had been teaching him runes. So, he knew a few, protection, healing, endurance.

It had only taken a few minutes before Marcus vanished the excess blood from the dagger. The Slytherin was standing at this point. "This should help you. I wish I could do more."

Harry leaned in and pecked Marcus' lips briefly. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll be fine."

Marcus' smile was brief, but genuine. He cupped Harry's face, "stay safe."

Harry watched as his boyfriend left. He tried to steel his nerves, he needed to make his way to the Champions tent.

Harry was staring at his dragon figurine in his palm. The Gryffindor was a little familiar with the breeds of dragons. He had been looking up each one and trying to prepare for the worst for each one.

Terence had been the one to get the Peruvian Vipertooth. Harry honestly felt scared for the Slytherin champion. He remembered from reading that the Vipertooth carried venomous fangs and was wicked fast. The dragon wasn't as long as others, only reaching 15 feet. But apparently the dragon had an appetite for humans. Harry caught a glimpse of Terence's dragon figurine. The scales looked smooth and had copper colored scales. There was some kind of black ridged markings on the head near his short horns.

The girl from France apparently got a breed called the Ukrainian Ironbelly. It was said that it was the largest dragon species. They carried the eye color of blood red and had a metallic colored scale. They were said to have scales as touch as steel. The one thing that worried Harry about that dragon was exactly how hot their fire could be. It had been rumored that they could burn a human alive within three seconds. Harry had never been so glad to not get that dragon and thank that Marcus knew runes.

The next dragon that Harry noticed was Viktor's. He had gotten a breed called the Hebridean Black. Harry didn't know much about them except that they had purple eyes and dark, thick scales. He could tell by Viktor's figurine that it had a tail with an arrow shaped spike. No doubt it was an aggressive dragon.

That brought Harry's attention to his own dragon. He was familiar with the breed, a Hungarian Horntail. They were known to be very aggressive and dangerous dragons. It almost had the quality of a lizard. Especially with its yellow eyes, almost giving it a cat look to it. There were small spikes on its tail, no doubt they could create a lot of damage if provoked. Hopefully, Terence's idea would work.

It wasn't long that they were told the task was simple. They had to pass a mother dragon and collect a golden egg. Harry wanted to scoff, there was no way that would be easy. They were basically asking for a death wish.

The Gryffindor didn't pay much attention to the champions before him. He was to go third after Krum and Terence. He at least listened enough to know they had passed the first task. No doubt he would find out later what they did and hopefully they both managed to get back unscathed.

When Harry finally left to face his own dragon, he had to physically take a step back. The dragon was huge, she had to least be fifty feet or more. That was when he heard her.

"Who dares to threaten my nest!?" the she-dragon looked enraged as fire left her mouth.

Terence had been right, he would have been able to understand her. He gently took a knee as he gazed at her golden eyes.

The she-dragon actually calmed down, though let steam exhale through her nostrils.

Harry took a death breath and focused on talking in Parseltongue. "My Lady, I am not here to do you any harm."

The she-dragon looked taken back. As if she never expected a human to communicate with her. If you could call it that.

"You speak my tongue, human…."

"Yes…"

The crowd was dead silent, watching the encounter between wizard and dragon.

"It has been a long time since a mortal has shared my tongue. Tell me this… why have I been held prisoner here?"

Harry had to blink up at her, "Prisoner? Not for long," his voice was strong.

The she-dragon almost looked amused.

"I have one thing to ask of you. Your captors have placed a fake egg in your nest. It's golden and derived of life." Harry just hoped his words couldn't get him burnt to a crisp.

The dragon's temper was back. The rage that a puny human was meddling within her nest. There was a reason why you never messed with a nesting mother. It took a little bit before she breathed fire around her nest and found the fake. She was not happy.

"You may take the fake, but if you touch one of my own. Death cannot help you, human," the she-dragon was still enraged. But she was going to help harm the one that spoke her tongue. Even dragons had more pride and compassion than that. Any other, would be killed if she had anything to do with it.

Harry had not dared to come any closer until those words. He watched at the dragon moved slightly to reveal her nest. He walked slowly, fully aware that her golden eyes were watching his every move. After Harry grabbed the imposture egg, he looked at the chain holding the mother down. Not wasting as second, he held his wand, so he could break the chain. It snapped easily.

Harry watched intently as the she-dragon smelled the air, steaming rising from her nostrils. Her huge wings fluttering slightly. "Home calls to me. You are forever in my debt, young speaker."

Harry smiled, "I see no debt. But now, you're not a prisoner and free to go home."


End file.
